El destino no existe ¿O si?
by yukine21
Summary: Año 2013. 6 de abril, 7pm. En el país de Paradis, la vida de dos niños nunca volverá a ser la misma después de la tragedia. Eren, a través de los años, se enfrentará con todo tipos de cambios; tendrá un nuevo hogar, escuela, incluso se enamorará por primera vez... ¿Será el destino lo suficientemente fuerte para unir a dos almas en la desesperanza y tragedia que son sus vidas?
1. Inicio

**Shingeki no Kyojin/ Ataque a los Titanes no me pertenece, le pertenece al dios Hajime Isayama**

* * *

El destino no existe... O si?

(Erehisu, Moderno AU, Lemon?)

_Año 2013_

_\- Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos al Noticiero Berg, transmitiendo en vivo en todo el país de Paradis. Hoy les informamos que afortunada y exitosamente que el Cártel Reiss ha sido encontrado y arrestado el día de hoy 6 de abril, hace no menos de 2hrs a las 7:00pm, por la Policía Ackerman. Todo esto ha hecho que el rango de violencia en el distrito de Shinganshina haya reducido un 45%, ¡En solo dos horas! ¿No es increíble Roy?_

_\- Por supuesto, pero no te exaltes Peaure. Les pediremos a todos que, a pesar de que hay reducido la delincuencia significativamente, sigan siendo muy cuidadosos, nunca es bueno bajar la guardia y nunca se sabe que le puede pasar a uno... ¿Qué? Esperen, nos están comunicando que hubo dos familias asesinadas esta noche, pero que tragedia... ¿A las 7pm? Oh... _

_\- B- Bueno... P__or favor, sabemos que fue hace dos horas, pero por favor conserven la calma y no salgan de sus casas esta noche. Esto sería todo por hoy en Noticieros Berg, buenas noches._


	2. En ese día

_Distrito Shinganshina, 6 de abril, 2013. 4:00pm. 3 horas antes de la tragedia._

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa de los Jaeger; Carla lavaba impacientemente los platos esperando por su único hijo, Eren, que llegara de la escuela. Carla era una mujer muy linda, castaña con ojos avellana y su hijo era su réplica exacta, sólo que con los ojos turquesa de su padre. Su esposo Grisha, estaba trabajando en el Hospital General de Shinaganshina solo medio turno hasta las 7pm, lo que pasaba rara vez, ya que siempre estaba ocupado en la sala de Urgencias.

Eren ya iba atrasado una hora, Carla no paraba de de ver el reloj de su cocina para ver cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última que vió la hora. Habían varias opciones por las que podía llegar tarde; Armin, su mejor amigo, lo arrastraba a la biblioteca para buscar libros sobre Trost, lo habían castigado, ó, en el peor de los casos, se había metido en una pelea.

\- ¡Eren! ¿Otra vez te peleaste con los matones de tu escuela? ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que pares de meterte en problemas!?.- Carla no sabía cuantas veces más tenía que gritarle a su hijo para que entendiera la gravedad del asunto. Exaltada, corre a atender a su hijo, que estaba en la puerta principal de la casa y lleno de moretones.

\- Mamá.. Mamá! Estoy bien!.- exclamaba Eren, mientras su mamá sacaba botiquín de primeros auxilios .- No tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien... Ellos se lo buscaron...- murmuró.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe si llegas con moretones?. Esto puede afectarte mucho...

\- ¡Ellos se lo buscaron!.- gritó Eren. Carla estaba acostumbrada a que su hijo fuera muy activo e intenso, y bastantes veces le levantaba la voz, pero esta vez era diferente. Estaba furioso.- Estaban molestando a Armin porque mencionó que quería ir al Internado de Rose en el receso. ¡Le dijeron que jamás podrá ir porque su familia es muy pobre! ¡No podía dejar que esos idiotas hablaran así de el y su familia! Así que les di su merecido...

\- ¡Eren! Se que te molesta, pero no por eso tenías que solucionarlo de esa manera. Podías haber llamado a un profesor... A Hannes por ejemplo

\- ¡A los adultos no les importa! ¡A Hannes menos! ¡No les importa nada que no los afecte directamente y mucho menos si son niños!¡Los adultos no saben nada!.- con lágrimas en los ojos, Eren subió las escaleras corriendo hacia su cuarto y aporreó la puerta.

\- ¡Eren! .- gritó Carla en un intento de detenerlo. Se estremeció al escuchar los gritos de coraje de Eren a través de las paredes.- _¿Qué voy a hacer con el? Es impulsivo y no me escucha... Y solo tiene 10 años... Grisha debería de estar aquí en unas horas ..._

* * *

_Norte de la Zona Shina, 6 de abril, 2013. 5:30pm. 1.30hr antes de la tragedia_

Una pequeña rubia acomodaba unos libros algo desgastados con dificultad en una estantería muy alta para su pequeña altura. Historia estiró su brazo meter unos libros en la categoría de romance, pero estos se cayeron. Refunfuñando, recogió los libros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, leyó lo títulos de estos. _Orgullo y Prejuicio. Sensatez y Sentimientos. _Con la mirada fija en los libros, Historia se preguntaba si valía la pena volver a la lectura, incluso después de lo que pasó con su madre.

_"Si tan solo... la hubiera matado..."_

Historia parpadeó rápidamente, para ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Intentaba evitar pensar con todas sus fuerzas en lo que le dijo su madre hace no menos de un mes. La pequeña suspiró, pesadamente puso los libros de lado y siguió acomodando los libros en sus estanterías correspondientes.

\- Oye niña, voy a ir por unos recados, quédate y cuida de la tienda mientras no estoy.- dijo la abuela de Historia, que realmente no le prestaba atención y solo le hacia caso cuando había problemas en la pequeña librería, que raramente pasaban.

\- Está bien...- murmuró. La pequeña se aseguró de que su abuela estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, para hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Corrió hacía el monto de libros que estaba acomodando y tomó los dos libros que había puesto a un lado y se los guardó en su mochila. Sonrió al pensar que los leería esa misma noche.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Historia?.- dijo una voz a su espalda. La pequeña casi se cae hacia atrás. ¿Cómo no se dió cuenta de que su abuela había regresado? Le iba a caer una buena, pero se preguntó como su abuela llegado tan rápido...

\- ¡Frieda!.- exclamó Historia. Saltó y abrazó a la alta chica de pelo negro que correspondía el abrazo sonriente.- ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

\- Vine a verte pequeña.- dijo Frieda mientras revolvía el pelo rubio de Historia.- ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Todo bien en la tienda y...- Frieda dirigió su mirada a la mochila de la niña.-... que libros estas guardando ahí traviesa?

\- Todo a estado bien, como siempre y esos libros...- dijo mientras bajaba la vista-... me parecían interesantes y como no puedo pagarlos, pensé que tal vez... ya sabes...- Frieda se le quedo viendo a la niña, y con ternura le acarició la mejilla.

\- No te preocupes, te los puedes llevar, no le diré nada a tu abuela.- La mirada de Historia se iluminó y abrazó a su media hermana, o al menos así le habían dicho, con más fuerza.

\- Sabes Frieda, cuando crezca, quiero ser como tú.

\- ¿¡Cómo yo!?

\- Si! Quiero ser una mujer amable y muy bonita.-dijo Historia mientras sonreía radiantemente. Mientras Frieda reía suavemente, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba la abuela de Historia. Saludó educadamente a Frieda y con un suave ademán, le indicó a la chica que se acercara para hablar de algo privado. Historia sabía que tenía que alejarse de las dos mujeres. Lentamente se alejó y sin despedirse de Frieda, apoyó su espalda contra la pared del pasillo, y a pesar de que sabía que no debía, intentó escuchar los alterados susurros de las mujeres.

\- _¿¡Qué!? Frieda.. ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Van a matar a ti y a tu familia, ¡Tienen que huir!. Lo sabía, todo esto del Cártel Reiss es un estupidez, solo están poniendo su vida en peligro por el jodido dinero..._

¿Cártel? ¿Dinero?... ¿Matar?

_\- Abuela, te lo diré por última vez... Ya sé que estos trabajos son peligrosos, pero no teníamos otra opción. Tendremos que aceptar nuestros pecados como Cártel, que ha matado ha tantos inocentes... Pero prométeme que protegerás a Historia._


	3. Tragedia

_Distrito Shinganshina, 6 de abril, 2013. 6:30pm, 30min antes de la tragedia._

**Eren**

Abro mis ojos lentamente, adaptándome a la temprana oscuridad de mi habitación. Algo desorientado, volteo mi cabeza y checo la hora en mi reloj de escritorio _6:32pm, 6 de abril. _Papá no tardará en llegar... ¿Debería bajar a comer o... Espero un poco más?... Me froto mis ojos ya rojos por tanta lloradera. Malditos idiotas. No dejaré que molesten a Armin así nunca más...

_Armin. Internado Rose._

Ah si... Me gustaría mucho ir a ese internado dicen que es de las mejores escuelas de la zona Rose... Si tan solo fuera tan inteligente como Armin o fuerte como Mikasa.

_Mikasa_

Claro, ahora lo recuerdo... Ella me salvó de esos matones...Mmm, mañana le agradeceré. Espero que mañana sea un día siento culpable por haberle gritado así a mamá, no es su culpa que los matones de mi escuela sean unos idiotas...Supongo que tendré que ir a disculparme. Pero estoy tan adolorido y agotado... Creo que la comida y disculpa puede esperar un poco más...

.

.

Unos gritos horribles en el piso de abajo me despiertan de golpe. ¿Qué fue eso?. Mi corazón late fuertemente en mi pecho, siento mis latidos hasta en mis oídos y estoy temblando. Lentamente me dirijo a la puerta, quito el seguro y abro la puerta despacio... ¿Qué está pasando allá abajo?

_._

_-Jodida perra!.- el desconocido le suelta una abofetada a Carla que la deja en el suelo.- ¿Sabías que el imbécil de tu marido trabajaba con el Cártel Reiss? No! Porque eres una estúpida zorra buena para nada!.- La toma de la coleta y la golpea con los puños_

_-Por favor, suéltenme! Yo no sabía nada se los juro!.- gimoteaba Carla una y otra vez mientras que un segundo desconocido le amarraba los brazos sobre la cabeza.- Que.. ¿¡Qué me van a hacer!? _

_-Te haremos lo que siempre se le hace a la esposa de un asqueroso traidor...- dijo el segundo desconocido mientras terminaba de atarle las piernas._

_-Mira preciosa, si nos dices donde está el almacén, solo te violaremos y te golpearemos hasta pierdas la conciencia, si no...- el primer desconocido sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y la apuntó hacia la mujer.-... no solo te violaremos, si no que te mataremos, a ti y a tu hijo, que por cierto, ¿en dónde está?_

_-No... ¡NO!.- Carla gritaba desgarradamente mientras los hombres la desvestían.- No sé de que me hablan... Paren por favor ¡Por favor!_

_-Cállala.- el segundo desconocido abofeteo a la mujer tan fuerte que le salió sangre por la nariz.- Voy a ver si su hijo está por aquí, para que vea a la zorra de su madre sufrir por la estupidez de su padre_

_-¡NO!.- abofetada.- A mi há__ganme lo que quieran o ¡mátenme! Pero a mi hijo no... Se lo ruego..._

_Los desconocidos la miraron fijamente. Carla al observar esos ojos carentes de vida y emoción, sabía que sus plegarias no iban a ser escuchadas, pero iba a luchar hasta el final. Ellos solo rieron. Horrorizada, mientras veía como uno de ellos subía por las escaleras, el otro se bajaba los pantalones para violarla._

_-no no no no no no no ¡PARA! ¡PARA! _

_\- ¡Estúpida zorra asquerosa! ¿Crees que nos importa tu hijo? ¿Sabes cuántos han muerto ya por la culpa de tu marido? Demasiados! Esto no es nada comparado con lo que ese idiota hizo! !Cállate o te mataré!_

_\- Eren... ¡EREN! ¡CORRE!_

_._

_._

Los gritos desgarradores de mi madre me regresan a la realidad ¿Qué? ¿Cártel Reiss? ¿Papá? ¿Van a matar a mi mamá?. Unas lentas pisadas por el pasillo hacen que me sobresalte. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Esas personas van a matarme. Con el corazón en la boca, tomo un viejo bate que tengo cerca de mi cama, me pongo en posición para darle un batazo a la persona que se acerca... Escucho una leve, pero fría y horripilante risa macabra desde el pasillo. El tipo se esta riendo y por un momento me congelo. ¿Porqué no me puedo mover? ¿Qué me esta pasando?. La risa se intensifica y sé que es mi fin, no puedo no puedo no puedo hacerlo voy a morir voy a morir voy morir. Mientras el picaporte se mueve lentamente. Un grito desgarrador. La risa macabra. Mi cuerpo responde suelto el bate y me escondo debajo de la cama.

_-¿Eh? ¿DOOOOONDE ESTAAAS NIÑOOO? ... SERA QUE ESTAS EN EL CLOSEEEET?_

El tipo abre la puerta de mi clóset de golpe. Disparos. Otro grito desgarrador. No puedo moverme.

_-ESTARÁS DEBAJO DE LA CAAMAAA? NO PUEDE SER... ESTA MUY PEQUEÑA... PERO VAMOS A COMPROBARLO!_

Siento como la cama sede por el peso de la persona. Por alguna razón, mi cuerpo se hace bolita en la esquina inferior de la cama. Disparos. Muchos. Un disparo me roza la pantorrilla izquierda, muerdo mi mano derecha para no gritar. Siento un sabor metálico en mi boca. Sangre.

-_PARECE QUE EL NIÑO NO ESTA! BUENO! SIGAMOS CON LA MADRE!_

Mientras veo como el desconocido se va, dejo de morder mi mano derecha y empiezo respirar aceleradamente. ¿Y mi mamá? ¿Qué pasará con ella? Antes de decidir si debo salir de la cama oigo a otros gritos de mi mamá.

_-No encontramos a tu hijo, así que todo el castigo de tocara a ti.- dijo el primer desconocido mientras levantaba la cabeza de Carla por la coleta.- ¿Qué te gustaría decir antes de morir?.- Carla, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, escupió sangre en la cara del hombre_

_-Púdranse en el infierno, asquerosos infelices.- dijo con los dientes apretados, temblando. El hombre la miró con desdén y rió suavemente._

_-No quería desperdiciar mi última bala contigo pero...- dijo mientras quitaba el seguro de la pistola.-... no hay remedio_

Boom. Me tapo la boca con las dos manos, empiezo a temblar y llorar descontroladamente mientras escucho como los hombre se iban rápidamente, ya que a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de una sirena policiaca.

* * *

_Norte del Distrito Shina, 6 de abril, 2013. 6:45pm. 15min antes de la tragedia_

**Historia**

Después de limpiar las polvorosas estanterías, mi abuela y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra pequeña casa, a menos de 7min caminando. La verdad es que me encanta esta área del Distrito Shina. Es mucho más calmado que en otros, además de que Frieda vive aquí, y me visita constantemente.

_Frieda_

No puedo evitar pensar en las cosas que dijo con mi abuela antes de irse... ¿Qué significará? Normalmente no me dicen nada, porque soy una niña, o eso siempre me dicen.

_-¿Protegerla? ¿Proteger a esa niña que ni siquiera tuvo que haber nacido? Ni se te ocurra-_

_-Abuela.- Por muy amable que Frieda llegara a ser, si insultabas a alguien de su familia tendrías que enfrentarte a su ira.- No hables así de ella. No tiene la culpa de nada y lo sabes. ¿La vas a proteger? ¿Si o no?_

_Las dos se miraron fijamente por lo que se sintió una eternidad hasta que la abuela cerró lo ojos y sollozó._

_-Eso pensaba.- Frieda estaba al límite, se estaba considerando si valía la pena golpear a esta mujer.- Ten algo de corazón y llévala a tu casa, después haz de tu vida lo que quieras, ya no me importa si mueres o no._

Nunca había escuchado a Frieda así, sinceramente me asustó un poco... Supongo que mañana le preguntaré si esta bien todo...

-¿Eh?.- Ya llegue al porche de mi casa, pero no veo a mi abuela por ningún lado. Ya oscureció, ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta?. Sin saber que hacer entró a la casa por la puerta principal, que ya estaba abierta, me congelé por un momento, siento un horrible sentimiento por todo mi cuerpo, pero decido ignorarlo. Entró y veo a un señor algo bajo, pelo negro y ojos azules, como Frieda. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Hola Historia.- El hombre se levantó y se acercó a mi, y por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a mi madre, que no veía desde el incidente. Se ve... Aterrada.- Mi nombre es Rod Reiss... Soy tu padre.- ¿Reiss? Me suena ese apellido... ¿Eso significa que soy una Reiss? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- De ahora en adelante vas a vivir conmigo.- Los tres salimos hacía un coche lujoso que estaba esperándonos ¿Cómo no la ví? No estaba ahí cuando llegué... De repente, escuchó un grito aterrorizado de mi madre. Miro alrededor y muchos hombre con abrigos negros nos están rodeando.

\- Mi señor Reiss, debemos pedirle que no actúe tan precipitadamente.- Un hombre algo agarró a mi madre por detrás.

\- Mamá-

\- ¡NO! ¡No soy la madre de esa niña! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

-... Señor Reiss?

El señor que dijo ser mi padre suspiró pesadamente y con la voz algo temblorosa dijo.- Ellas no tienen relación alguna conmigo.

\- Bueno, eso pensábamos.- El hombre alto hizo que mi mamá se arrodillara frente a mi. No para de llorar y gritar. ¿Qué le van a- Tu nunca exististe, nadie sabe quien eres.

El hombre saca un cuchillo largo y afilado y lo coloca en la garganta de mi mamá, no puedo moverme. Mi mente está en blanco. No no no no.

\- M- Mamá...

\- Si tan solo no hubieras nacid-

La sangre caliente de su cuello me salpicó la ropa. ¿Qué? Mi mamá... ¿Está muerta?. Siento una mano en mi cabeza, veo el cuchillo acercándose, cierro los ojos esperando lo peor pero...

\- Espera.- Abro los ojos y volteo a ver a mi padre, con el cuchillo rozando mi cuello.- Tu nuevo nombre es Krista Lenz. En cinco años, te irás al Internado Trost y vivirás una vida modesta en el Distrito Trost.


	4. Tormenta

_Distrito Shinganshina, 6 de abril de 2013. 7:15pm_

El atardecer ya estaba dando su último rayo de luz cuando la Policía Ackerman llegó a la casa de Jeager. Los vecinos habían reportado gritos y balazos provenientes de la casa e inmediatamente la policía fue a investigar. A lo lejos se alejaba una camioneta a toda velocidad, que fue perseguida por una de las patrullas. Mientras tanto, el oficial Levi Ackerman, se acercaba lentamente a la entrada principal de la casa, sacó su pistola de su bolsillo y de una patada abrió la puerta.

\- Hey Levi! Ten más cuidado...

\- Cállate cuatro ojos.- Levi casi nunca tenía paciencia para su compañera, Hange Zoe, y mucho menos en una situación como ésta. Entraron por la casa con las pistolas agarradas firmemente.- Voy a inspeccionar allá arriba, tu quédate aquí.

La casa estaba oscura, lo único que se escuchaban eran los pasos firmes de Levi subiendo por las escaleras. Hange tomó su linterna y con pasos cuidadosos, avanzó por la sala de estar, dirigiendo la linterna a las paredes por si había sangre. Sin darse cuenta pisó algo blando, y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ya había pisado algo así muchas veces antes. Temerosa, dirige la linterna al piso y con horror, observó el cuerpo desnudo y sin vida de una mujer. Instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras los ojos sin vida de Carla Jeager la miraban fijamente.

\- Oh Dios... Llegamos muy tarde.- cerró los ojos por un momento y enseguida salió a colocar la cinta amarilla en la entrada principal.- Moblit! Mientras pongo la cinta, hazme el favor de tomar fotos a la escena del crimen.

\- Oficial, ¿Qué pasó allá adentro?.- el policía Moblit Berner, se dirigió a la casa con una cámara en la manos. Al ver la mirada de la oficial, se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

\- Parece que fue una violación, seguido del asesinato de la víctima.- suspiró.- Y no es nada menos que Carla Jeager. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, despúes de encontrar a Grisha Jeager colgado en la plaza central...- Hange sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar la escena de los colgados que habían visto hace no menos de media hora.- Solo esperemos que su hijo esté bien...

En el piso de arriba de la casa, Levi estaba abriendo las puertas de una en una para ver si había alguien escondido, o si iba a encontrar al hijo de los Jeager. Por el rabillo del ojo, vió que la puerta que estaba al final del estaba abierta, y rápidamente caminó hacia la habitación esperando a encontrar lo peor. Abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba en penumbra y hecho un desastre. El colchón de la cama tenía agujeros, Levi supuso que algún imbécil disparó por ahí esperando matar algo. Los oídos de Levi se agudizaron y escuchó un llanto silencioso pero agitado. Se agachó enfrente de la cama, levantó las sábanas que cubrían la cama y vió a un pequeño niño en la esquina llorando.

\- Hey niño, sal de ahí, ya no hay nada que temer.- El niño lo observó temeroso, pero aún así se movió y salió debajo de la cama.- ¿Eso te lo hicieron los sicarios?.- preguntó Levi al observar que el niño tenía una mordida muy profunda en su mano derecha, estaba lleno de sangre.

\- N-no... Eso me lo hice yo...- Eren tenía la mirada fija en el piso, estaba pálido y no paraba de temblar.- Mi mamá... E-esta muerta, v-verdad?

Levi no dijo nada, sacudió el pelo del niño, tomó su mano y salieron de la habitación.- Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Hange y Moblit estaban tomando fotos y pruebas de la escena del crimen. Levi vió a la víctima y se prometió a si mismo que iba a acabar con los que le habían hecho a esta pobre familia. Hange y el hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos. Levi entendió esa mirada. ¿El niño está bien?, el solo asintió. Volteó a ver a Eren, que seguía cabizbajo, pero parecía que quería ver a su madre.

\- No veas.- Eren se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras del oficial. Lo intimidaba su mirada dura y fria. Esquivando la cinta amarilla, salieron al jardín, que estaba lleno de oficiales, algunos periodistas y una camioneta de Noticieros Berg. Tch... Estos no pierden el tiempo.- pensó. Empezó a caer una lluvia intensa que empapó a los que estaban en el jardín. Una ambulancia estaba abierta esperando a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda, Levi llevó a Eren hacía la ambulancia. Les informó a los paramédicos de lo ocurrido e inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar.

\- ¿Te duele algo cariño?.- preguntó la paramédico Rico Brzenska mientras inspeccionaba y limpiaba la herida de la mano. Eren negó con la cabeza. Estaba en shock.- ¿No tienes otra herida? Necesito que me digas para que podamos ayudarte.- lo miró a los ojos con algo de ternura, el niño asintió lentamente y señalo su pantorrilla izquierda. Rico le indicó que se sentara en la camilla mientras auxiliaba su pierna. Eren tenía la mirada perdida, y su mente estaba en blanco. No sabía que pensar, hasta hace menos de una hora, todo en su vida era normal, pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le iba a pasar? Su madre estaba muerta y su padre... Solo rezaba para que su padre estuviera bien. Unas voces lo sacaron de su shock y escuchó atentamente a través del sonido de la lluvia.

-¿Qué pasó Erwin? ¿Si detuvieron a la camioneta?

\- No, se fue demasiado rápido, pero anotamos su placa, enseguida se rastreará y tú Levi...- Erwin Smith, el comisario de cuartel de la Policía Ackerman, miraba con algo de preocupación a esos ojos azules profundos de su camarada.-... ¿Identificaron los cuerpos colgados en la plaza central?

\- No, la mayoría tenían la cara desfigurada, pero pudimos identificar a varios...- Levi saco su bloc de notas donde tenía anotado los nombres y los leyó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Eren escuchara .- Grice, Grisha Jeager...

Al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Eren sintió un vació en el estómago, su cabeza dió vueltas y su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Rico lo cubrió con una manta y se alejó para hablar con el oficial. Eren abrazó sus piernas con fuerza y lloró desconsoladamente.

-Juro que los mataré... Mataré a los que hicieron todo esto...- murmuraba una y otra vez, con lágrimas cubriéndole la cara. No sabía si se estaba desmayando o se estaba durmiendo, pero los ojos se le cerraron lentamente y todo se oscureció.

* * *

_Aeropuerto Shina, Terminal 2. 6 de abril, 2013. 10:23pm_

\- Este es tu boleto y esta es tu maleta. Vete a la Puerta 15 y espera hasta que tu vuelo este listo, ¿Me oyes?- Rod Reiss hablaba rápidamente y en susurros, como si alguien los estuviera observando.- Por nada del mundo te vayas a quitar tu gorra, nadie puede saber quien eres en realidad.- Historia asentía casi instintivamente, porque sabía que no tenía otra opción.

"Primera llamada para el Vuelo 0114, Puerta 15 con destino a Trost"- Maldición... Historia, recuerdas lo que te dije ¿Verdad? No le reveles a nadie quien realmente eres o te matarán...- Rod estaba a la altura de niña, con sus manos en los hombros, mirandola fijamente.- Prométemelo, por favor.

Historia casi quería decirle que no, que la dejara sola, y que dejara de controlar su vida solo porque es su"padre", pero ella sabía que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar el rol de Krista Lenz

\- Lo prometo.- Con un último intercambio de miradas, Rod la guío a la Puerta 15.

Historia cabizbaja, caminaba hacía la fila para entrar al avión, era la única niña y todos estaban mirandola con curiosodad, ella ajustó el gorro para que le cubriera la cara aún más. Recordó la últimas palabras que le había dicho su padre antes de entrar a la puerta.

-Y yo te prometo que te volveré encontrar, Historia, aunque sea lo último que haga.

* * *

**Bueno! Después de varios capítulos por fin escribiré el porqué de esta historia y má historia tiene muchas referencias sobre el manga, no tanto de spoilers, pero de información que tal vez no llegó al de estas escenas de crimen estan basadas en hechos reales presenciadas por alguna gente que hay algunas palabras incompletas, o algunas faltas de ortografía en las primeras historias es porque las escribí en la madrugada jajaja**

**.**

**.**

**Forgive me for being so idiota. Confundí los documentos y publique el cap anterior dos veces. Espero no volver a equivocarme, pero no prometo nada.**


	5. Situación

_Oficina General Policíaca de Shinganshina, 6 de abril 2013. 11pm._

**Levi**

La lluvia cae a cantaros desde hace ya una hora. El sonido de los truenos opaca las voces de los Comisiarios discutiendo. Hoy ha sido un día ocupado y con razón, la base del Cártel Reiss ha sido localizada. Sabía que en el momento en el que los encontraramos, asesinatos múltiples ocurrirían en el distrito, y lo de hoy no es coincidencia. Sorbo un poco de té. Por cierto, este té que compre está horrible, pero no hay remedio... Las tiendas de té en Shinganshina son una basura, si fuera por mi, abriría una tienda, pero asegurar seguridad en la Zona María da más beneficios. Los Comisiarios son tan ruidosos... Tch... Y encima me ensucian la oficina...

\- Levi.- uno de los comisiaros superiores, Nile, me sobresalta levemente.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el niño?

\- Es obvio ¿No? No tiene hermanos, tíos u otros familiares y nadie ha reclamado su custodia. Tendremos que llevarlo a un orfanato. No te preocupes por eso.- dije al ver la cara de preocupación de Nile.- Yo me encargaré del asunto. Tengo varios contactos en...

La puerta de la oficina se abre y ahí está el demonio Erwin Smith. Ese desgraciado ha mandado tantos de nuestros camaradas a misiones que la mayor parte del tiempo fracasan, ya que todos mueren, pero no me quejo. Los otros comisarios se retiran y Erwin se despide cordialmente de ellos. Nile parece que no sabe si largarse o no, con la mirada, le pido a Erwin que le diga que se vaya.

\- Buenas noches, Nile... Levi.- me dirige una mirada firme mientras me pasa un folder lleno de documentos.- Acaban de llegar informes sobre el asesinato de la familia Reiss. 6 personas muertas. 3 mujeres y 3 hombres. No se encontró el cuerpo del padre...

\- Vaya, pensé que vivirían un poco más, siendo los dueños del Cártel y eso... Y el padre... Ese cobarde de seguro huyó.- exclamé

-... es lo más probable.- dijo Erwin mientras se servía una taza de ese horrible té, por ahora, no le diré que sabe a mierda.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

\- Honestamente, me fastidia que hace unas horas arrestamos a la mayoría del Cártel, y aún así hayamos perdido rastro del jefe.- dejo la taza a un lado, no volveré a tomar esa mierda.- Pero por la información que recopilamos, de seguro estará buscando a la hija que tuvo al engañar a su esposa, si no es que ya la encontró.

\- Creo que tú y yo sabemos que hará una vez que la encuentre.- Erwin seguía tomando té, o no quiere decir que sabe a mierda por que yo lo compré, o de verdad le gusta, demonio.- La entrenará para que cuando cumpla los 15 años, se haga cargo del Cártel y el cobarde huya dejando toda la responsabilidad a la pobre niña.

\- Eso, o la mandará a un lugar lejos para que nadie la encuentre

\- Exacto.- dijo mientras leía los documentos.- Historia Reiss... ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo es?

\- No, mi trabajo no es vigilar a una niña, es proteger la Zona María y lo sabes.- tch qué fastidio

\- Lo sé lo sé solo preguntaba... Abriremos una investigación para buscarla, aunque puede que tome años...- los dos desviamos nuestras miradas hacia la ventana, la lluvia no se había calmado para nada.- Te ocuparas del niño ¿No?

\- Si, como le dije a Nile, tengo unos contactos de orfanatos, no te preocupes

\- Ya veo...- En la oficina abunda un silencio cómodo hasta que...- Por cierto, este té está delicioso, ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-¿Qué demonios?

* * *

**Eren**

Mi cuerpo está temblando. Extiendo mi mano intentando cubrirme con la delgada manta. Abro lo ojos y veo el techo de cemento. ¿Qué día es? ¿Dónde estoy?. Me incorporo rápidamente y veo a mi alrededor. Observo a policías yendo de un lado a otro por el pasillo. Escucho como llegan llamadas desde la recepción que son atendidas casi de inmediato. Uno de los policías está hablando por teléfono. Se que no debería, pero agudizo mi oído para escuchar la conversación

\- Si asesinaron a varias personas hoy brutalmente... Sí cariño... Si estoy bien, tu no te preocupes por mí... Solo hazme el favor de no salir de la casa...

Entonces me acuerdo. Recuerdo los gritos desgarradores de mi madre y los sonidos de los balazos. Horrorizado, me tapo la boca mientras las lágrimas se amontonan en mis ojos. no no no no. No era un sueño... Era la realidad...

\- Oye niño.- la voz fría de uno de los policías me sobresalta.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación.- Siento los ojos del oficial juzgándome. Por alguna razón, mi cuerpo se siente inquieto al estar cerca de esta persona. Este policía si que da miedo.

\- Oye, mírame.- lentamente, levanto la mirada para encontrarme con unos fríos ojos azules.- No temas, no muerdo, al menos no cómo tú.

Observa mi mano y por un momento siento una punzada de dolor profunda. Siento otra punzada en mi pantorrilla y quiero llorar ¿Cuándo dejará de doler?

\- Eren.- me sobresalto al escuchar mi nombre.- Sé que puedes hablar, dime, ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Qué como me siento? ¿No se da cuenta que acabo de perder a mi familia? Papá, mamá... Una punzada de dolor me atraviesa el pecho y unas lágrimas caen por mi mejillas

\- M-me siento...- ¿Cuál es esta sensación? Ah... Creo que ya sé.-... me siento triste... solo y... Vacío

El policía me mira fijamente. En sus ojos veo lástima y culpa. No sé cómo sentirme. Antes de poder seguir descifrar que pasa por mi cabeza, siento una mano revolver mi cabello y ésta me toma la mano

\- Vamos.- el policía me lleva por la comisaría, varios policías nos observan al pasar

-¿A dónde vamos?

\- Al Distrito Trost, tu nuevo hogar.


	6. Orfanato Trost

_Distrito Trost. 7 abril, 2013. 2:22am_

**Historia**

\- Señorita despierte, ya vamos a aterrizar en el aeropuerto en el Distrito Rose. Llegaremos en 15min.

-¿Eh?.- abro mis ojos lentamente. Siento la mano suave de una mujer en mi hombro. ¿Donde estoy? Ah sí... estoy en un avión. La mujer me sonríe y me indica que me abroche el cinturón. Lo hago y miro por la ventana. Todo está tan oscuro... El avión se sacude violentamente por el viento de la tormenta y me sujeto con fuerza al asiento. Cierro los ojos esperando que el avión deje de moverse. Pero los abro rápidamente... No paro de ver a mi madre muerta cada vez que cierro los ojos. Una punzada me atraviesa el pecho. Suspiró agotada, preguntándome cuando dejará de doler.

Cuando el avión está a punto de aterrizar, intento recordar las conversación que tuve con mi padre antes de que llegáramos al aeropuerto...

\- _Sé que te dije que vivirás de forma modesta, pero no había otra forma de llevarte al orfanato en la madrugada..._

_-¿Orfanato?_

_-... Así que escucha bien lo que te diré. Cuando llegues a Trost, recoge tus maletas y una persona te estará esperando con un cartel que dirá Krista Lenz. Vete con esta persona y te llevará a lo que será tu nuevo hogar..._

Hogar... A veces siento que desde que tengo memoria, nunca he tenido un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar. Tenía un lugar donde vivir pero me sentia... Sola. Tomo mi mochila y camino por el avión hasta salir de este. No hay mucha gente en el avión así que todo pasa muy rápido. Busco mi maleta en la banda de equipaje y sigo las señales para llegar a la entrada principal del aeropuerto. Al llegar, veo una mujer con un cartel que dice:

KRISTA LENZ

Krista? Ah sí... Ese es mi nuevo nombre.

\- Señorita Lenz?.- La mujer rubia con coleta se acercó a mí. Vestía con un traje negro. Leí su gafete que colgaba de su pecho _Traute Caven_

-¿Si?

\- Soy Traute, yo te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar.- no sonrió, solo me miró fijamente, inspeccionando mi rostro.

\- E-esta bien...- Traute toma mi mano y me lleva a un coche algo lujoso. Guardo mi maleta y me dijo que me metiera al asiento trasero. Eche un último vistazo al aeropuerto y cierro mis ojos para descansar un poco antes de llegar, deseando no tener pesadillas.

* * *

_\- Historia!_

_\- Mamá!.- Historia se encontraba corriendo hacia ella sonriente y radiante; su mamá reía suavemente mientras abría sus brazos a la pequeña y cuando se acercaron, ella la levantó en brazos. Historia reía a carcajadas y sonreía ampliamente. Se abrazaron fuertemente por lo que pareció una eternidad._

_\- Mamá... No sabes cuánto te extrañe, donde haz esta- Historia se interrumpió cuando sintió un líquido caliente caía por su cara. Levantó la vista, solo para encontrarse con la mirada sin vida de su madre, que tenía el cuello abierto y la sangre salía disparada. Historia retrocedió lentamente, horrorizada. Quería gritar. Quería huir. Pero su cuerpo no respondía._

_-Si__ tan solo... No hubieras nacido...- su madre tomo un cuchillo y se abalanzó sobre ella...__._

* * *

-AAAAAAAAH-. chilló. Historia se incorporó de su cama, alterada, con el corazón en la garganta y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Por un momento, no sabía en donde estaba o quién era, lo único que sabía es que quería que el dolor parara. Una persona lentró corriendo por la puerta de la habitación para ver qué había pasado.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeña?.- una de la mis empleadas del orfanato intentó calmarla, trajo una toalla caliente y un vaso de agua. Historia un poco dudosa, toma el vaso de agua y se lo termina de un trago. Su cuerpo de paraba de temblar.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- la respiración de la niña apenas se estaba calmando. Con el suspiro más largo, se volvió a recostar. La empleada le coloco la toalla caliente en su frente y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

\- Estás en el Orfanato Trost. Llegaste aquí hace unas horas, como a las 3 de la mañana. Por órdenes de los que te trajeron aquí, te quedarás por una temporada.

\- Ah... Ya veo...- La pequeña cerró los ojos por un momento, pero los volvió abrir.La imagen de su madre se repetía una y otra vez. Sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y sollozó.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te deje sola un momento?.- dijo la empleada suavemente. Historia solo asintió. La empleada la cubrió con la manta hasta la barbilla. Historia le agradeció en silencio por dejarla sola. Cuando la empleada salió de la habitación, la pequeña volteo su cuerpo con dirección a la ventana y observó las estrellas que estaban por desvanecerse en el temprano amanecer. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Historia rezó en silencio para que de alguna forma, todo fuera a mejorar.

* * *

_Orfanato Trost. 7 de abril, 2013. 8:06am_

**Historia**

Un luz intensa me despierta. Intento cubrirme con la manta, pero el sol es muy intenso. A regañadientes, me incorporo lentamente mientras me froto los ojos. Cuando mis ojos se adaptan a la luz, observo mi alrededor. La habitación es algo pequeña, pero no tanto. Hay una cama desocupada a lado de la mía, y entre las dos, hay un pequeño buró con una lámpara. En el otro extremo de la habitación, está un ropero algo grande, y en frente de éste están mis cosas. La puerta se abre y la empleada que me ayudó entra sonriente.

\- Buenos días Krista! Espero que te encuentres mejor. Solo vine a decirte que el desayuno está listo. Te explicaremos unas cuantas cosas sobre el orfanato y a que escuela vas a asistir a partir de ahora ¿Ok?. Te esperamos en el comedor.

¿Escuela? Nunca había asistido a una. Mis abuelos siempre me habían hecho trabajar para la librería desde que tengo memoria. Un pequeño atisbo de pánico me recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Haré amigos? ¿Será difícil ir a la escuela?. Todas estas preguntas se me pasaron la cabeza mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Salí de la habitación con cautela y volteo a los lados para ver si hay alguien aquí. El lugar está en silencio. Unas voces de unas mujeres se escuchan en la distancia. Camino por el pasillo y veo que hay 5 puertas, todas con una pequeña pizarra de tiza. Pego mi oreja a una de las puertas para escuchar algo.

Nada. Repito lo mismo en las demás puertas. Se que no deberia, pero se me hace muy extraño que no haya ningún niño. Me dirijo a las escaleras al final del pasillo. Cuando llego al piso de abajo, veo un gran comedor y en el, está la empleada que me habló hace unos minutos, y a lado de ella, está un señora. Antes de que llegue a la mesa, la señora se voltea y me sonríe levemente. Sus ojos se ven bastante amables. Con una mirada me invita a sentarme. En frente de mi me espera un plato de huevos con tocino recién hecho, una manzana y jugo de naranja. Tímidamente pruebo la comida.

Wow. Esta delicioso. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Las mujeres platican entre ellas en lo que me termino el desayuno. Cuando termino me siento mucho mejor. La señora me sonríe y me pasa una servilleta. Mientras me limpio la boca, la señora me da una sonrisa y se sienta en frente de mi.

\- Hola Krista, espero que te haya gustado el desayuno.- asiento rápidamente, por un momento se me olvidó que mi nuevo nombre es Krista.- Mi nombre es Lisa Blouse, soy la dueña del orfanato y ella...- señaló a la empleada, quien me sonrió ampliamente.- es Lynne, una de las mejores empleadas del orfanato.

-... Ya veo.- bajo la vista hacia mi plato.

\- Te quiero dar la bienvenida al orfanato. No nos informaron mucho sobre tu situación, pero por lo poco que nos dijeron, entendemos que fue una tragedia.- la señora Blouse me dio una mirada compasiva.- Pero bueno, te queríamos informar que la próxima semana asistirás a la Escuela Trost, hasta que concluyas la educación primaria, eso...- intercambio miradas con Lynne.-... o te van a adoptar y te llevarán a otro hogar. Sobre eso, los padres que vienen a adoptar tienen una pequeña entrevista con los niños para considerar la posibilidad de adopción, tu no te preocupes por eso, te avisaremos cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, queremos que conozcas una cuántas reglas del orfanato...

Una hora después, la señora Blouse me deja ir a mi habitación. Fue muy entretenido aprender sobre la historia del orfanato, que fue el primero en todo el distrito y que es muy bueno en la taza de adopción. Me dijeron que no había niños porque están en la escuela y no regresaran hasta la 1pm. Cierto, qué tonta soy...

\- Vas a ver qué te irá bien aquí y en la escuela.- dijo Lynne, que me estaba acompañando a mi habitación.- Te dejo aquí, tengo que ir a hacer unos recados, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en hablar con la señora Blouse, ella es muy amable.

\- Si, lo sé...- dije. Lynne me dio otra sonrisa. Ella sonríe mucho,¿Cómo no le duele la cara?

\- Bueno nos vemos Krista.- Lynne ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación cuando se volteo rápidamente y me dijo.- Por cierto! Casi lo olvido! Nos llegó una llamada de que habrá un niño nuevo aquí, como tú! Dormirá aquí contigo, claro, si no te molesta. Llegará en unos días, o tal vez antes...Bueno, nos vemos!

¿Un niño nuevo? Me pregunto cómo será... Espero que me pueda llevar bien con el.


	7. Nuevo hogar mismo yo

_Carretera María-Rose, 8 abril, 2013. 1:25pm_

**Eren**

\- ...Eren, Eren!

\- Si!?- La voz del oficial Levi me despierta de golpe. La luz de la tarde me ciega por un segundos, pero mis ojos se adaptan rápidamente. Me limpio la baba que cae por mi barbilla antes de que Levi se de cuenta, pero...

\- Tch, qué asco, me ensuciaste la puerta.- Miro la puerta del auto y veo un poco de baba seca. Avergonzado, paso mi manga por la mancha.- No seas asqueroso, ten, límpialo con esto.- Levi abrió la guantera y me dió unas toallitas húmedas. Lo límpio lo mejor que puedo para que Levi no me diga nada. Esa persona... Es un loco de la limpieza. En serio. Mi mente regresa al día de ayer, cuando me llevo a mi casa antes de empezar nuestro viaje en coche al Distrito Trost.

.

.

-_¿A dónde vamos?_\- dije mientras veía por la ventana del copiloto del auto de Levi.

\- _A tu casa_

\- _Pero dijiste que ibamos a Trost_...

\- _Si, pero no iremos sin tus pertenencias...¿O si?_

\- ._..Supongo que tienes razón_.- tenía la mirada fija en el espejo retrovisor. La lluvia caía intensamente por toda la ciudad, y la oscuridad de la noche apenas dejaba ver algo más allá de las luces del auto. Mi pierna derecha no paraba de temblar y mis dedos tambaleaban la guantera. No quería que se notara, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Y aterrado. No quería volver a mi casa. Al menos, no hoy. Suspiro intentado calmar los nervios que se me suben por la garganta. Volteo hacia el frente y diviso mi casa. Aún había gente trabajando, reporteros y policías. El nudo que sentía en mi pecho subió hasta mi garganta, trague saliva de solo pensar en salir del auto.

\- _No tienes que bajar del coche si no quieres._\- La voz de Levi superó el sonido de la lluvia cayendo fuertemente. Me miró con sus ojos fríos antes de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y me dijo.- _Puedo ir yo por tus cosas, si quieres, pero no te aseguro que vaya a traer todas tus pertenencias._

Mire hacia abajo y luego hacia la casa. Tenía razón. En el fondo sabía que Levi no quería obligarme a entrar a la casa, pero algo en mi me dijo que debería, aunque sea una última vez, antes de empezar mi nueva vida. Me quito el cinturón de seguridad, y me coloco la sudadera que me dio Levi antes de irnos de la oficina policíaca, que sorprendentemente me quedó justo. Levi levantó sus cejas levemente, sorprendido de mi fortaleza, y sin más, bajamos del auto para ir a la casa. La lluvia fría me empapa casi inmediatamente. Cabizbajo, me dirigí rápidamente a la entrada, con Levi en frente de mi. Choco con la espalda de Levi, confundido, y me permito mirar hacia delante por un momento.

\- _Levi! No esperaba que vinieras tan rápido. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ \- la voz de una mujer apenas se oía. Me sujete del uniforme de Levi para esconderme detrás de él.

\- _No pensé que se tardarían tanto, ¿Qué tanto están haciendo tu y Moblit?_.- la voz del oficial sonaba algo irritada, me refugie todavía más en la espalda de Levi

\- _Hemos estado tomando un montón de pruebas, para ver si encontramos alguna pista que nos guíe a los asesinos..._\- La mujer decidió callarse por un momento, supongo que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.- _Pero bueno! ¿A quien tenemos ahí?_

\- _Vinimos por las pertenencias del niño, no nos tomará mucho._\- me asome lentamente, solo para encontrarme con la mujer a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi cara.

\- _Hola, mi nombre es Hange Zoe_.- La señora estrecho la mano para que la saludara, tímidamente le devuelvo el saludo.-_Estaremos en tu casa un par de días para seguir con nuestra investigación, así que discúlpanos de antemano._\- Hange me sonrió levemente.

\- _E- está bien_...- Que mujer tan extraña.-._..S-soy Eren_

\- _Mucho gusto Eren._

\- _Hey, cuatro ojos, ¿Que crees que estás haciendo?_.- La voz de Levi ahora sonaba realmente irritada, me sobresalto un poco.

\- _Nada, nada, solo me presento._\- Hange me guiño un ojo.- _No te preocupes, he sido compañera de este cascarrabias por años. Sé que en primera impresión da miedo, pero tú tranquilo, el te cuidará, es un buen hombre..._

Observe que los ojos de Hange se iluminaron brevemente al hablar del oficial Levi. Me sorprendió que sus ojos tuvieran tanta vida, a pesar de las circunstancias.

\- _Tch, no tengo tiempo para tus presentaciones. Eren._\- Levi tomo mi mano.- Vamos rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Subimos por las escaleras rápidamente, y en un dos por tres, llegamos a mi habitación. Levi prendió la luz y entro a mi habitación. Los ojos se me abrieron ampliamente, no me había dado cuenta del desastre que era. El bate seguía en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado, y había balas por todo el piso. Mi cama tenía agujeros, y la manta que la cubría estaba destrozada. Las puertas de mi clóset estaban completamente rotas. Ninguna cosa fue robada, lo que agradezco profundamente.

\- _Eren._\- La voz de Levi me regresó a la realidad.- _Apresúrate y guarda todo lo que puedas, debemos salir en menos de 20minutos... Tch... Este cuarto está asqueroso..._

Rápidamente entre a mi clóset y tomé dos maletas de la repisa superior. Las abro y empecé a llenarlas con ropa, zapatos, etc. Una maleta fue suficiente para llenar toda mi ropa. La cerré con cuidado y la coloque a lado de la puerta. Sin darme cuenta, Levi había tomando una escoba y estaba barriendo el piso meticulosamente. ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿No se da cuenta que ya no viviré aquí? ¿Porque se toma la molestia de limpiarlo todo?...

\- _Ehm... Levi?._\- El oficial paro de barrer y me miró por unos segundos antes de seguir barriendo, parece que no le molesta que lo llame por su nombre.-... _¿Porque está limpiando?... ¿No ve que ya no voy a vivir aquí?_

\- _Cállate, no soporto estar entre tanta basura._\- Levi dejo la escoba de un lado, saco de su cinturón un trapo y un spray limpiador y se puso a limpiar mi escritorio y las repisas.- _¿Que haces? Sigue guardando tus cosas._

\- _Okay..._\- Que persona tan rara. Me acerqué a mi cama para decidir que voy a guardar. Veo mi buró y abro los cajones. Guardo una cámara instax que me regaló mi madre hace unos meses, por mi cumpleaños. Tomo todos los cartuchos que compre, y los coloco a lado de mi cámara, en mi maleta... Mejor la guardo en mi mochila. Reviso los cajones y no paro de encontrarme con cosas sentimentales: una carta que Mikasa me envió cuando visitó a sus familiares en Japón, seguida de una foto instantánea suya en Kyoto; un montón de fotos mías con Armin cuando fuimos a un campamento de verano en Trost, que hizo que Armin se enamorara del distrito, además de más de 20 fotos de los tres juntos en pijamadas, festivales, excursiones, etc; un collar dorado con la letra inicial de mi nombre, que hace juego con los otros collares de Armin y Mikasa. Sonrío ampliamente cuando veo mi foto favorita de los tres; yo estoy sentado sonriendo a la cámara, con Armin abrazándome por la espalda con su mano entrelazada con la mía, y Mikasa, seria como siempre, con los brazos alrededor de los dos. Lágrimas caen en la foto. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me las limpio rápidamente y guardo los libros que tenía encima de mi buró. Los Juegos del Hambre, Maze Runner y Orgullo y prejuicio. Ese último... con sólo leer la sinopsis me duermo.

Después de 10 minutos mis maletas están llenas y mi cuarto está impecable. Levi me indica con la mirada que ya es hora de irnos. Asiento y antes de irme agarro una foto enmarcada de mis papás que tenía encima de mi escritorio que no cabía en mi maleta, pero si en mi mochila. Me tropiezo levemente con el bate, lo miro y me pregunto si vale la pena llevármelo. Sin pensar lo tomo y me lo llevo. Hecho un último vistazo a mi habitación y quedamente me despido de mi habitación, de mi casa y mi antigua vida.

.

.

\- Llegaremos a la entrada de Trost en unas horas, pero antes haremos una parada para meterle gasolina al auto.- Levi tenía la mirada fija en al frente, su voz sonaba mucho más relajada. Los Beatles resonaban levemente por el todo el no parece el tipo de persona que escucha a los Beatles, de verdad, su aspecto le diría a cualquiera que escucha bandas como Guns n Roses, Metallica, incluso Eminem.

\- No sabía que te gustaban los Beatles, Levi

\- No me gustan, es la música que estaba en la disquera

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y que son todos estos discos que están en la guantera?.- me río suavemente y por primera vez desde la tragedia, no me siento tan vacío, pero me callo al ver la mirada fría de Levi.

\- Deja eso, chismoso. Está bien, me gustan, pero no abras la boca sobre esto ¿Ok?.- asiento rápidamente. Un cómodo silencio inunda en el vehículo

I'll follow the Sun llena el silencio en el auto. Mi inglés es algo malo, pero escucho atentamente la letra de la canción.

One day, you'll find

That I have gone

But tomorrow may rain, so

I'll follow the sun

Las nubes que tapaban el sol se esparcen dejando salir unos intensos rayos de luz. A pesar de que desde hace horas no he sentido nada más que tristeza y vacío, la canción me da un atisbo de esperanza. De verdad espero que todo vaya a mejorar... Incluso si toma años... Solo quiero volver a sentirme vivo...

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la gasolinera, le pregunto a Levi si me da dinero para ir por unas botanas al K-mart que está enfrente de nosotros.

-Tch, está bien, pero no te tardes, y cómprame un agua por favor.- Levi me da un billete de $100 y corro hacia la tienda. No tardo mucho en encontrar las botanas. Agarro dos bolsas de papas y un sobre de Sour Patch Kids, y me dirijo a los refrigeradores. Sin darme cuenta, me tropiezo con un niño un poco más alto que yo. Me disculpo rápidamente y le observo la cara. Tiene de cara de... Caballo. Si, eso es. Me río un poco y sigo mi camino, pero una mano me detiene.

\- ¿De qué te estas riendo niño? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?.- el niño me mira enojado, vuelvo a reírme.

\- No me rio de nada, solo de tu cara de pony.

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!?.- grita. Me toma del cuello de la camiseta y acerca su cara a la mía.

\- Oye! Vas a romper mi ropa!

\- ¿Crees que me importa? Discúlpate o...

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me acusarás con tu mamá?.- interrumpo

\- Maldito...- el niño levanta su puño y yo me preparo para golpearlo. Una mano sujeta su hombro. Oh no. Levi.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo insectos?.- La voz de Levi sonaba aterradora. El niño retrocedió con miedo.

\- Nada señor!.- dijimos al unísono.

\- Más les vale... Tú niño.- señaló al niño a lado de mi.- Regresa con tu madre. Ahora.

\- S-Si!.- el miedoso se fue corriendo. Recojo las cosas que se me cayeron, siento la mano de Levi en mi hombro, y me congelo por un segundo, pero solo me dirige a los refrigeradores para tomar nuestras bebidas. Vamos a la caja y pagamos por la compra.

De vuelta al coche, me quedo callado por el resto del trayecto, observando el paisaje que nos rodea mientras avanzamos por la carretera. Grandes montañas y bosques se extienden por los laterales del asfalto, algunos ríos se expanden debajo de estas montañas, y pasamos algunos graneros llenos de animales. Ensimismado en el paisaje, saco mi cámara de mi mochila y tomo una foto instantánea de las montañas y mientras se revela, sigo observando nuestro alrededor. Cuando la foto está lista, tomo un lápiz de la guantera y escribo en el marco de la foto:

08/04/13. Viaje en coche.

Guardo mi cámara y la foto en mi mochila cuidadosamente. Apoyo mi codo en la puerta y sigo observando por la ventana.

\- Sabes...- dijo Levi, después de un largo tiempo- Tienes que controlar tu temperamento. No quiero que des mala impresión en el orfanato, de por sí tu cara de culo da una primera mala impresión.

\- ¿Mi cara de culo?.- pregunté indignado.-¿Que tiene de malo de mi cara?

\- Primero, no digas groserías, y segundo...- me da una mirada rápida y juro que lo vi sonreir por un momento.-... Cara de culo es una expresión que uso para describir a las personas que tienen la cara enojada naturalmente, tu, por ejemplo.

\- Ah... Ya veo... Eso no lo hace menos ofensivo - replique cruzando mis brazos

\- No tiene porqué gustarte, pero es la verdad.

* * *

Distrito Trost. 8 de abril, 2013. 3:35pm

Después de unas horas por fin pasamos por la caseta para entrar al Distrito Trost. Pequeñas casas y negocios se extienden por la carretera, pero en menos de 10 minutos, empezamos a divisar grandes edificios, parques, plazas, etc. Sorprendido, observo por la ventana la ciudad; gente en bicicletas, turistas con mapas, mujeres platicando en un café...

\- ¿Nunca habías estado en Trost?

\- Si, pero no había visto la ciudad. La última vez que vine fui a un campamento con mi mejor amigo.

\- Ya veo... Bueno, ya llegamos.- Levi se estaciona en frente de un edificio algo grande de ladrillos. Mientras saca mis cosas de la cajuela, observo el edificio.

En frente de mi hay unas cuantas escaleras que te llevan a la entrada principal, que son dos puertas cafés enormes. Encima de éstas, hay un pequeño letrero que dice:

Orfanato Trost, donde los sueños de los niños perdidos se hacen realidad

-¿Qué demonios? .-pensé.- Esto debe de ser una broma...

\- Eren, entra, que nos están esperando.- Levi me empuja suavemente con mis maletas en la mano. Tomo mi mochila y el bate, y abro la puerta del lugar.

Lo primero que veo al entrar es un escritorio, y detrás de este, hay una mujer joven con pelo naranja. El lugar se ve limpio y acogedor. Risas y voces de niños resuenan por las paredes y por un momento me pregunto si podré hacer amigos. Levi deja mis maletas a un lado y se acerca a la recepción.

\- Levi!.- la mujer detrás del escritorio salta y lo abraza fuertemente. Levi le regresa el abrazo tímidamente, y juro por Dios que lo vi sonreír otra vez. ¿Estos dos se gustan o que?.- Hace años que no te veo. No haz cambiado nada.

\- Lo mismo digo Petra.- la voz de Levi suena extrañamente suave. Me río para mis adentros al ver la interacción entre estos dos.- El orfanato se ve mejor que nunca.

\- Si, después de recibir la donación de la comisaría, el lugar ha mejorado bastante.- Petra sonríe ligeramente y Levi le devuelve la sonrisa. Ugh- Levi... Ese es el niño del que hablaste?

\- Si, vamos, preséntate.- Levi me empuja el hombro suavemente. Petra se arrodilla en frente de mi y me da una sonrisa.

\- H- Hola... Soy Eren Jeager...- ¿Porque estoy tan nervioso?

\- Hola Eren, soy Petra Ral, una de las empleadas del Orfanato. Bienvenido, este será tu nuevo hogar a partir de ahora. Espero que nos llevemos bien.- Petra me sonríe ampliamente. Asiento y sonrió. Levi intercambia unas palabras con Petra antes de llevarme a mi nueva habitación. Subimos por la escalera y entramos por la última puerta del pasillo. Cuando entro veo a una pequeña rubia leyendo recostada boca abajo sobre la cama a lado de la ventana. Se ve sumida en la lectura, porque no se mueve ni un poquito cuando Levi deja mis maletas a lado del ropero. Esa niña... Es bonita. Muy bonita. Sus ojos azules como el océano se mueven de un lado a otro por las páginas del libro. El color de sus ojos me recuerdan mucho a los de Armin, pero hay algo que le faltan... Le faltan brillo, su mirada se ve...Vacía.

\- Hola Krista! Perdón por entrar así de repente. Este es el niño del que te habló Lynne, vivirá contigo a partir de ahora. Cualquier problema que tengan, no duden en decirnos.- Petra habla rápidamente mientras me da unos papeles.- Aquí están las reglas del orfanato, les recomiendo que las peguen en la puerta; así no las olvidarán.

\- E- está bien.- dejo los papeles en mi cama y me siento en el borde. Volteo a ver a... ¿Cómo se llama? Ah sí, Krista. Krista levanta la mirada por un momento del libro y me mira a los ojos. Esos ojos...Me pierdo en ellos por lo que se siente una eternidad, observando detenidamente esos grandes y hermosos ojos oceánicos...

\- Eren.- la voz de Levi me regresa a la realidad. Con un movimiento leve me indica que salga del cuarto por un momento. Volteo a ver otra vez a Krista y veo que tiene la cara enterrada en el libro, literalmente; desvió la mirada y salgo de la habitación. Levi me está esperando apoyado en la pared pacientemente.

\- Eren, hasta aquí te voy a acompañar; el resto del camino irás tú solo.- Levi saco un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo prendió. Después de dos bocanadas de humo, sigue hablando.- Estarás aquí hasta los 15 años, después, lo demás lo decidirás tu; irás a un internado, o buscarás empleo, todo es tu decisión. A partir del lunes irás a la escuela de Trost, no es obligatorio, pero te recomiendo que vayas para que tengas una educación y te abra a más oportunidades. Probablemente venga a visitarte una vez cada dos meses, para ver cómo vas, pero no te aseguro nada.

Me quedo callado. No tengo nada que decir. Mi cuerpo es un majo de nervios. Tengo tantas preguntas que quise hacerle en el viaje, pero Levi no se veía de humor. Hablo la boca para hablar pero la cierro rápidamente.

\- No tengas miedo, este es uno de los mejores orfanatos de todo Trost, te irá bien.

\- No es sólo eso... Mis amigos, Mikasa y Armin, no saben en donde estoy...

\- Se les avisará lo antes posible.

-... Ya veo.- bajo la mirada a mis pies.

\- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Eren, fue un gusto conocerte, aunque apenas me hables; vendré a verte en 5 semanas. Si necesitas algo...- Levi sacó un pequeño celular Samsung de su bolsillo y me lo dio.-... No dudes en llamarme.

Observó el pequeño celular plateado. Lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. Levanto la vista hacia Levi, y me acerco para abrazarlo.

\- Eh, no me abraces, estás sucio, y no llores cara de culo, no quieres darle mala impresión a tu nueva compañera de cuarto.

Me sonrojo levemente y le doy un leve puñetazo en la pierna. Levi me sacude el pelo y con una última mirada, se va del orfanato. Con el celular en la mano, entro en mi habitación y cierro la puerta suavemente. Krista deja el libro de lado y se sienta al borde de la cama, con los pies colgándole. Siento su mirada mientras dejo mi mochila y el bate a un lado de la cama y me recuesto en la ella, con los brazos extendidos. Ninguno de los dos dice nada por unos minutos hasta que...

\- Tu eres Eren, cierto?

\- Eh? Ah sí... y tú eres... - Nuestras miradas se cruzan-... Krista, verdad?

\- Si, un gusto conocerte.- ella habla muy formal para su edad.

-... Igualmente.

* * *

**El capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora jaja. A veces me sorprendo de la cantidad de palabras que soy capaz de escribir cuando no se trata de un trabajo escolar. Publicaré un capítulo cada... 4 días? 5 días?. Tengo tantas ideas para esta historia y no puedo parar de escribirlas; de hecho, ya tengo los próximos dos capítulos listos. Intentaré no publicarlos impulsivamente jajaja. Probablemente cambie los nombres de los primeros capítulos, no pensé antes de escribirlos. Pero bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo! (Tal vez lo publique el viernes o el sábado. Por cierto, debería hacer un triangulo amoroso entre Hange x Levi x Petra? Todavía falta mucho par saber que pasó entre esos dos, asi que tendre tiempo para pensar bien en este desastre amoroso; sobre Eren e Historia, uff; con solo pensar en los próximos capitulos me estresa) **


	8. El chico nuevo

_Orfanato Trost. 8 de abril, 2013. 5:15pm._

**Historia**

Han pasado dos horas desde que el niño nuevo llegó y apenas hemos intercambiado unas palabras. Ahorita está recostado en la cama, creo que se durmió, tiene los ojos cerrados; esos ojos... Son preciosos. Mi mente regresa a ese momento en que los vi por primera vez. Nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color y de esa intensidad. El turquesa de sus ojos cambiaba a verde y azul, y no pude evitar perderme brevemente en ellos. En ellos veía ira y un fuego intenso que quemaría a cualquiera si no se vieran tan vacíos. Sin darme cuenta, me levanto de la cama y me acerco a el. Tiene una linda cara redonda, y el pelo castaño le cae por la frente. Sonrio levemente y me alejo de la cama antes de que se despierte. Retomo la lectura del libro de Orgullo y prejuicio, pero me rindo rápidamente; el lenguaje es muy complicado. Sin saber que hacer, tomo los papeles que Petra le dio a Eren y los pego detras de la puerta con cinta. No sé si es el sonido de la cinta u otra cosa, pero Eren se incorpora rápido. Volteo y veo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Nos vemos directamente por unos segundos antes de que Eren desvíe la mirada avergonzado.

-... Estas bien?.- pregunté

\- S-si... Solo tuve un sueño algo feo...- dice quedamente mientras se limpia las lágrimas con la manga. Siento su mirada fija en mi espalda cuando me dirijo a mi maleta. Sin decir una palabra, le doy un pequeño pañuelo con mis iniciales bordadas que Frieda me regaló.

\- G-Gracias...- Eren se limpia las lagrimas.- H. R.? Este es tu pañuelo, no? Qué son estas iniciales?

Me congelo por un momento. _Diablos... Miente miente miente..._

\- Ese pañuelo es de mi abuela, me lo regaló hace unos años.- ...Supongo que tendré que mentir constantemente de ahora en adelante...- Lo puedes tener, si quieres.

\- Eh? Es de tu abuela, no puedo tenerlo!

\- Insisto...

\- ¿Porque hablas tan formal? Tenemos 10 años, sabes?- me interrumpió. Tiene razón... Supongo que leer Orgullo y prejuicio me ha afectado, y eso que no he pasado del segundo capítulo.- Ten, el pañuelo es tuyo, y no digas nada o te golpeo.

¿Qué?. Este niño es un maleducado. Tomo mi pañuelo de un manotazo y me dirijo a la puerta para ir a dar un paseo

\- Oye... Estaba bromeando, no seas tan sensible.- Eren me detiene agarrando mi muñeca. Siento un pequeño atisbo de electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran por cuarta vez. Pasan segundos, minutos o tal vez horas, no lo sé, hasta que desvío la mirada a mi cama. Este chico me hace sentirme tan... Rara. Me voy a mi cama y veo por la ventana.

Escucho que Eren suspira y se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que empieza a hablar.

\- Sabes, si vamos a vivir juntos por una temporada, deberíamos de conocernos un poco.- se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza, como un tic nervioso.-Yo empiezo; mi nombre es Eren Jeager. Tengo 10 años, mi cumpleaños es el 30 de marzo y me gusta la fotografía. Tú turno.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el chico lentamente. Eren Jeager eh?... Si quitamos su cara de enojon, se vería como un chico amable... Debería decirle mi verdadera identidad?... No, no seas ridícula Historia. Me reacomodo en la cama, sentada de la misma forma que Eren.

\- Yo soy Krista Lenz, igual que tú, tengo 10 años, pero mi cumpleaños es el 15 de enero. Me gusta dibujar y escribir.- _Dibujar... Otra mentira_. No se me da mal, pero prefiero la lectura.

\- Ya veo... Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Eren extiende su mano, y la estrecho suavemente. Otra vez esa electricidad recorre mi cuerpo y se acumula en mi corazón. Parece que los dos sentimos lo mismo, porque desviamos la mirada con algo de sonrojo en nuestras mejillas.

\- Bueno... Hay otra cosa que te gusta hacer a parte de dibujar y escribir? A mí me gusta mucho acampar y explorar. Mi amigo Armin y yo solíamos explorar cada rincón de mi antigua colonia, llegamos a encontrar una camada de gatos y los llevamos al refugio... Perdón, me desvíe.

\- No no no... No te preocupes... Armin? El es tu amigo?.- Quiero que siga hablando de su vida, porque me pareció ver un poco de brillo en sus ojos.

\- Si, el es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria; se parece a ti, solo que tiene el pelo más corto... Aunque a veces lo confunden con una niña... Realmente no entiendo porque... Pero bueno, nos encanta explorar y nos gustaría viajar por el mundo cuando seamos más grandes.- Eren sonrió ligeramente, sumido en lo que supongo que son recuerdos.- Mikasa no es tan entusiasta sobre explorar, ella prefiere ir a museos y exposiciones de arte, pero aún así nos acompaña en nuestras expediciones...

\- ...Mikasa?.- Por alguna razón, al escuchar ese nombre me siento algo irritada. _¿Pero que me pasa?_...

\- Ah sí. Mikasa es mi amiga, la conocí casi al mismo tiempo que Armin, ella era nueva en la escuela y no hablaba mucho, así que Armin y yo hicimos nuestra misión que fuera nuestra amiga.- Eren se rió suavemente mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Nos costó más de lo que esperábamos, pero después de segundo grado, cualquiera diría que éramos inseparables, ellos dos son como mi familia.

\- Ah... Ya veo...- sonrió levemente. Me hace feliz saber que él tuvo una buena vida antes de llegar aquí... Sobre eso, me preguntó que le tuvo que pasar para que lo mandaran al orfanato.

-... Y tú Krista? Tenías amigos antes de venir?.- la sonrisa se me borra de inmediato. No quiero hablar de eso, pero tampoco veo razones para no decirle la verdad.

\- La verdad es que no tenía amigos, y los niños de mi colonia me molestaban bastante. La única persona que tenía era mi hermana Frieda... bueno, media hermana...

\- Te molestaban? Porque no te defendiste?.. Y tu media hermana, porque no te llevo a su casa?

-... No lo sé, nadie sabe dónde esta...

\- Ah... Ya veo, perdóname por preguntar.- después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo tiempo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que tocan la puerta, y por ella entra Lynne, que nos avisa que ya es hora de cenar. Cuando los tres llegamos al comedor, la mirada de los niños se fijan en nosotros, y por un momento quiero desaparecer. Instintivamente me pongo detrás de Eren. El se queda confundido por un momento, y me toma de la manga para llevarme a una de las mesas más alejadas del comedor, y sin más, empezamos a cenar. Eren y yo nos quedamos callados la mayor parte del tiempo, supongo que ninguno de los dos quiere molestar al otro. Mientras me tomo mi vaso de agua, escucho que varios de los chicos más grandes están susurrando y señalando hacia nuestra dirección.

\- _Mira la ropa de esa niña, Es que no sabe que estamos en el siglo 21?_

_\- Y ese niño... Parece que siempre está oliendo mierda, mira su cara._\- la voz de los niños rompieron a carcajadas. Una inevitable llama de ira crece en mi pecho. Intento calmarme, no servirá de nada que pierda el control de mis emociones. Pero Eren no piensa igual. Cuando lo veo, observo que tiene las manos cerradas en puños. Las tiene cerradas tan fuerte que los nudillos los tiene blancos y sus ojos están furiosos.

\- Si tienen algo que decir sobre nosotros, díganlo en la cara.- la voz de Eren sonaba intensa, pero con un toque débil en ella. Se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a los niños que nos estaban señalando. Estos se ríen levemente pero paran cuando Eren toma al más grande del cuello de la camisa y le grita a centímetros de su cara.- Vamos, repite lo que acabas de decir de mi y Krista! Dilo si te crees que mejor que nosotros!

El chico más grande sonríe con desdén, golpea a Eren en la barbilla y lo deja en el suelo de un golpe.

-Eren!.- grito. En menos de 2 segundos me agacho y lo ayudo a pararse. Justo antes de que pueda devolver el golpe, Lynne y Petra llegan corriendo para ver qué esta pasando. Petra lleva a los chicos más grandes al otro lado del comedor y los empieza a regañar; parece que no es la primera vez que pasa esto. Lynne nos lleva a nuestra habitación. Sin decir ni una palabra, empieza a revisar la quijada de Eren para ver si nada se movió de su lugar.

Unos minutos después, la habitación esta en silencio después de que Lynne saliera a hablar con Petra sobre la situación; la culpa la tienen los chicos mayores, ya que ellos provocaron a Eren y el solo trataba de defenderse, a el y a mi. El esta en el baño dándose una ducha y yo termino de limpiar el cuarto un poco. Tengo que agradecerle por lo que hizo... Fue muy amable de su parte. Es la primera vez que alguien hace eso por mi sin apenas conocerme. Me siento en la cama pensativa mientras abrazo una almohada, hasta que Eren entra por la puerta con una toalla en la cabeza y veo que tiene un moretón en la barbilla, cerca de sus labios.

\- Oye...- Eren se recuesta en la cama y me mira fijamente. Sus ojos me hipnotizan por unos segundos-... Quiero agradecerte por lo de antes... Ehm... Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a esos cretinos...- digo mientras desvío los ojos. Me sonrojo levemente al sentir su mirada, y cuando volteo a verlo, esta sonriente.

\- No fue nada, lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias para que esos imbéciles aprendan la lección. Me encargaré que no molesten a ti y a nadie más.

_Bum bum._

_ "Me encargaré que no molesten a ti y a nadie más"._ Mi corazón se acelera y siento que mi cara se sonroja. _¿Qué me está pasando?_ No es como si lo hiciera solo por mi... Pero lo que dijo es tan dulce... Para Historia.

\- Krista, estás bien? Estas resfriada?.- Eren se levanta de su cama, se acerca a mi y pega su frente húmeda a la mía para sentir mi temperatura. Oh no. Sus ojos me miran fijamente y siento que mi rostro se calienta aún más, de seguro me veo como un tomate. Su mirada me hace sentir tan vulnerable... y esos ojos, no se cuantas veces ya me he perdido en ellos. Segundos, minutos, horas... No se cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que se separa de mi. Veo sus mejillas están algo rojas, parece que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

\- L-Lo siento... Solo quería ver si estabas bien...- Eren se cubre la cara con la mano y se recuesta en su cama. Mi corazón está a punto de salir de mi pecho- Ya me voy a dormir...Descansa Krista

\- Descansa...- suspiro. Apago la lampara y me cubro con la manta hasta la barbilla. El día de hoy... Estuvo lleno de emociones. Felicidad, ira, temor, celos, amor... _Eh? Amor? Qué estoy pensando?... Apenas lo conozco... No puedo estar enamorada de el_... Doy un último vistazo hacia la cama de Eren y veo que está dormido. Me cubro completamente con la manta Antes de que mis ojos cedan por el sueño, tengo el presentimiento de que a partir de ahora, los días en el orfanato con Eren van a ser muy intensos.

* * *

**Oooootroooo capítulo! Yei! Me la he pasado los estos días en pensar en ideas de títulos para nuevos capítulos y sin darme cuenta ya tenía 15 nuevos títulos, jaja. Esta será una laaaaarga historia amigos y espero que estén dispuestos a seguirla.**

Nota: **Las palabras bum bum representan los latidos del corazón, no sé como se escriben jajaja**

Aviso**: Los próximos..5? 6? capítulos no tendrán tanta desgracia como los primeros, decidí que no haré sufrir a los personajes tanto, bueno, por ahora. Los próximos capítulos tendrán más contenido mucho más relajado (?. Bueno no habrá muertes por una laaarga temporada. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, adiooos**


	9. Primer día

_Orfanato Trost. 11 de abril, 2013. 7:22am_

**Eren**

-... Despierta... Eren... Eren!.- una voz femenina me despierta de golpe. La leve luz de la mañana cae sobre mis ojos. Me cubro todo el cuerpo con la manta; ah... Podría quedarme aqui todo el día...

Pero de repente la manta ya no me cubre. Krista la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Gruño y me hago bolita para no perder el calor corporal.

\- Eren ya levántate! Es nuestro primer día de escuela aquí y no podemos llegar tarde!- exclama. No me muevo ni un centímetro, ni siquiera abro los ojos.

Siento las pequeñas manos de Krista en mis pantalones y lo último que se es que estoy en el suelo. Abro los ojos, me incorporo listo para gritarle que no vuelva hacer eso.

\- O- Oye! Eso no se hace...- me interrumpo al verla. Está vestida con una falda rosa claro que termina por encima de sus tobillos, una camiseta blanca con botones y alrededor de su cuello, una delgada cinta roja hecha un moñito. Está muy simple pero se ve... Linda. Muy linda.

\- Huh? Perdoname pero no quiero llegar tarde, además, prometiste que iríamos juntos.- dice refunfuñando y cruzando los brazos. Toma una liga de su muñeca y se hace una coleta suelta.- Qué estas esperando? Vamos apúrate!

\- Ah sí...- voy directo al baño y me lavo la cara. Me veo en el espejo; mi pelo es un desastre. Me lo cepillo rápidamente y me lavo los dientes. Mientras termino mis necesidades, mi mente regresa cuando le hice la promesa a Krista de acompañarla a la escuela en lo que queda del año.

* * *

\- _A que hora empiezan las clases?_.- pregunté mientras desempacaba mi maleta.

\- _A las 8:30 de la mañana... Oye..._\- Sin voltear, espere a que estuviera lista para hablar, últimamente le pasa eso; tarda mucho en decir preguntas y por alguna razón, sabía perfectamente que me iba a preguntar algo.-._.. Podrías... Uhm... Acompañarme a la escuela hasta que acabe el año?_

\- _Uhm... No lo sé..._\- dejo de urgar por mi maleta y la miro en su dirección, se ve visiblemente triste ¿Pero que le pasa? pensé-... _Supongo que puedo intentarlo... Pero no te aseguro nada..._

\- _Está bien! Es una promesa ¿Ok?_\- Krista se puso a lado de mi y estiró su mano con su meñique en alto. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente

\- _Una promesa_.- dije, envolví su meñique con el mío, y le devolví la sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando termino de cambiarme, veo a una Krista impaciente fuera de nuestra habitación con nuestras mochilas a un lado. Bajamos por las escaleras lo más rápido que podemos para desayunar. Cuando terminamos el desayuno, veo en mi celular que tenemos 30 minutos para llegar a la escuela. Por los que nos dijo Lynne, la escuela está a menos de 10 minutos caminando, así que le digo a Krista que se calme, que llegaremos a tiempo; pero parece que no me escucha.

\- Perdón es que estoy nerviosa... Nunca había ido a una escuela antes...- dijo quedamente. Doblamos una esquina hacia la derecha.

\- En serio? Con razón estas tan asustada... Pero ve lo por el lado bueno, yo tambien estoy aterrado.- dije, intentado animarla.

\- Eh? Eren Jeager asustado? No sabía que eso existía.- Krista se rió ligeramente antes de cruzar una calle. Estamos a menos de dos cuadras de la escuela.

\- Oye, yo tambien me asusto, sabes?.- digo con una sonrisa.-... Aunque la verdad nunca se me ha dado bien convivir con otros niños, supongo que no les agrado.

\- Lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me agradabas mucho.- _¿Pero que...?._\- Solo se tu mismo y verás que pronto tendrás amigos.

La voz de Krista sonaba apagada, casi como si se estuviera diciendo esas palabras a si misma. Decido no decir nada al respecto. Llegamos a la entrada de la escuela y cada uno se fue a su respectivo salón.

Cuando entro a mi salón de clases, veo un asiento vacío al fondo y me siento ahí sin mirar mucho a mi alrededor. ¿Y ahora que hago? . Reviso la hora en mi celular. 8:15 am. Quince minutos antes de empezar las clases. Me permito observar a los niños que me rodean. A dos asientos a mi derecha, hay una chica con coleta está devorando su almuerzo como si no hubiera desayunado, a lado de ella hay un chico rapado, con las piernas encima de la mesa; tiene un lápiz en el labio superior en intenta que no se le caiga. Más al frente hay un chico pecoso que está sentado leyendo una historia de Superman. La puerta se abre y veo que entra... Debes de estar bromeando...

\- Te lo digo, casi me peleo con un niño a las afueras de Trost...- El niño voltea y nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos segundos. El niño con cara de caballo.

\- _Que coincidencia... Vaya suerte que tengo.._.- pienso mientras el niño se acerca a mi lugar. Me levanto para enfrentarlo, pero el niño tiene otros planes .

\- Oigan todos, este es el niño que me estaba dando pelea hace unos días.- alardea. Me quedo callado, decidiendo si debo perder el tiempo con esta persona.- Pero no te preocupes, te perdono. Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein.

El cara de caballo o Jean, me extiende la mano para que se la estreche. Golpeó suavemente la palma de su mano y digo:

\- No vine a la escuela a hacer amistades con mentirosos como tú.- Todos en el salón se quedaron callados. Algunos dijeron Uhhhh. Otros rieron por lo bajo. Jean me agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y estaba a punto de golpearme cuando...

\- Jean, para! No debes meterte con el niño nuevo!.- el niño pecoso nos separa.- el maestro ya debe estar por llegar, cálmate.

\- Marco! No te metas! Tengo que darle su merecido...- Jean es interrumpido por el timbre de la escuela. El maestro entra por la puerta y todos nos sentamos rápidamente.

\- Buenos días, niños. De seguro ya sabrán que tenemos un alumno nuevo en esta escuela, en este momento del año.- el maestro es un hombre con un poco de pelo y ojeras profundas, al igual que su voz.- Preséntate nuevo alumno.

\- E- Está bien...- Tengo el corazón en la garganta, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención.- M-Me llamo Eren Jeager, espero llevarme bien con ustedes en lo queda del curso.

Todos en el salón se quedaron callados en el salón, incluso el maestro; empecé a ponerme muy nervioso, me senté rapidamente. No podía evitar pensar que había hecho algo mal. Mi mente está a mil por hora cuando Marco dice:

\- Profesor Shadis! Va a revisar la tarea que dejó el viernes?.- la mayoría de los niños gruñó al escuchar esas palabras, y yo también. Este será un día muy largo.

* * *

Llego la hora del receso antes de lo esperado. Evitando a los de mi salón, fui a buscar a Krista para comer nuestro lunch juntos; pero no la veo por ningún lado. Decido tener mi lunch en el salón, la buscaré cuando salgamos de la escuela.

Las horas se pasan más rápido de lo que pensé, ya casi dan la 1 de la tarde y en lo que lleva del día, he conocido a varias personas. Sasha Blouse, la chica de la coleta, me pidió un poco de mi lunch cuando entro por el salón; Connie Springer, un chico amigable pero algo tonto, se cayó cuando pasaba por mi lugar y lo tuve que ayudar; Marco Bott, por alguna razón que no entiendo, el mejor amigo de Jean, se disculpó conmigo en el receso por su comportamiento; Mina Carolina, una chica amable con dos coletas que me pasó la tarea para mañana. Por ahora (y sin contar lo de la mañana) el día ha ido bastante mejor de lo que esperaba cuando venía para la escuela. No he visto a Krista en todo el día, pero me dijo hace días que nos veríamos fuera de la escuela para irnos juntos.

Cuando el último timbre del día suena, recojo mis cosas y me dirijo a la salida de la escuela. Hay muchos niños y apenas puedo salir. Busco con la mirada a Krista. No la veo por ninguna parte... Me percato de una cabellera rubia y me dirijo hacia ella. Algo en mi me dice que es ella y tenía razón; Krista está parada en frente del lago de los niños, se ve asustada. Le toco el hombro suavemente y voltea la cabeza tan rápido que seguro se lastimó.

\- Eren! Me asustaste! Cómo te fue hoy en tu salón?.- Krista se masajeó el cuello mientras avanzamos por la calle hacia el Orfanato.

\- Me fue bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. y a ti? Cómo te fue?

\- Bien, hice una amiga, se llama Ymir, es bastante amable... Mucha niños fueron demasiado amables conmigo y me pasaron la tarea, aunque no entiendo por qué...- dijo.

Ella y yo seguimos hablando de nuestro primer día hasta que llegamos al edificio de ladrillos. Entramos por la puerta principal y nos vamos directo a nuestra habitación. Dejo mi mochila en el piso y me tiro en la cama con los brazos extendidos, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estoy. Cierro los ojos por un momento y pienso en como fue el día de hoy. Fue... Divertido. Podría acostumbrarme. Miró hacia la cama de Krista y veo que está en la misma posición que yo. Nuestras manos se rozan ligeramente. Sonrió para mí adentros y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que me incorpore sobre mi cama. Por la puerta entra Petra con dos sobres en la mano. Cartas. Desde lejos, identifico la letra de los remitentes. Mikasa, Armin... En silencio, Petra me da las cartas y se retira. Veo las cartas por un momento y siento una presión en el pecho. Abro primero la de Armin y la leo lentamente.

"_Querido Eren:_

_Hola, decidí escribirte esta carta tan pronto como supe de la muerte de los señores Jeager. Lo siento muchísimo. Tus padres eran personas amables. Espero que estén en un lugar mejor. Y ahora dejando las formalidades de un lado... ¿Cómo estás Eren? ¿Estas bien? Supongo que no, sobre todo después de lo que pasó... Solo han pasado unos días desde que te fuiste, pero ya haces falta. Debo decir que nunca he visto a Mikasa tan desanimada. No te preocupes, estará bien; solo necesita tiempo. Supongo que nuestro sueño de viajar por el mundo ya no será tan fácil de lograr._

_No se si lo tengas permitido, pero si tienes planeado venir a Shinganshina a visitarnos, no dudes en venir a mi casa; sabes que siempre serás bienvenido, y en la casa de Mikasa. Bueno, ya te dejo, Mikasa no para de molestarme con que la deje escribir una carta. Espero que todo vaya en el orfanato._

_Con cariño, Armin."_

Sonrió al leer las palabras de Armin. No entiendo cómo puede ser mi amigo, es muy buen chico... Sin perder el tiempo, abro la carta de Mikasa. Siempre me ha gustado su letra sofisticada y limpia, encaja con su personalidad. Cuando saco la carta del sobre, cae una foto instantánea. Krista la recoje del suelo y la observa por unos segundos. Me la da y la guardo en el sobre; creo que ya se de qué es, y creo que voy a llorar si la veo.

"_Eren,_

_Siento mucho lo de tus padres. Cuando me quedaba en tu casa, el señor y la señora Jeager me trataban como si fuera su hija, eran como los padres que nunca conocí. ¿Estas bien? ¿Ya comiste? .No llegaste tarde a tu primer día en la nueva escuela, verdad?..._

No puedo evitarlo, pero ruedo los ojos hacia arriba. Siempre me trata como a un hermano pequeño, aunque si vemos las fechas de nuestros cumpleaños, ella es más grande que yo... Pero aun así me irrita.

._.. ¿Te has peleado con alguien más a parte del niño de la tienda? Levi me contó sobre eso..._

¿Qué? ¿Conoce al oficial Levi? ¿Qué diablos?...

_...De seguro te preguntarás porque conozco al oficial Levi. Bueno, el es mi hermano mayor. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenía una hermano mayor que nunca estaba en casa? Bueno, es el. Por algo pude viajar a Japón, él pago el viaje. Eren, por favor cuídate mucho. Por muy bonito que sea Trost tambien es muy peligroso. Si vienes a visitarnos, no dudes en venir a mi casa, total, nunca hay nadie. Espero que podamos vernos pronto._

_Atentamente, Mikasa."_

Diablos, ahora resulta que Levi y Mikasa son parientes... Específicamente, hermanos. Por supuesto, como no lo vi? Los dos tienen la mirada fría, y esa vibra natural de lobos salvajes. Me río al recordar sus rostros y compararlas, los dos tienen la misma cara de antipáticos. Guardo las cartas en los sobre y saco la foto. En ella están Mikasa y Armin sonrientes, bueno, Armin sonrie; Mikasa siempre da la más pequeña de las sonrisas, puedo contar con mis dedos las veces que la hemos hecho reír a carcajadas. Siento como me arden los ojos cuando pienso en los momentos que pasamos juntos, buenos y malos, ellos siempre estaban ahí para mí y viceversa. Los extraño, y solo han pasado 3 días. Supongo que superar todo es será más difícil de lo que pensé. Sobre mis padres... Intento no pensar mucho en ellos. No debo y no quiero sentirme triste todo el tiempo, debo dejarlo atrás y seguir avanzando.

-... Eren? Estas bien?.- la voz de Krista me sobresalta. Ella está muy cerca de mi, mirándome fijamente, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-S-si! Solo estaba recordando a mis padres...- Desvío la mirada de la suya, casi diciéndole que no quiero hablar de eso. Ella solo asiente y regresa a su cama.

.

.

Antes de que me cuenta ya son las 9pm. Me dirijo a lavarme los dientes y escucho las voces de unas mujeres susurrando agitadamente. Me pego a la pared de la escalera para escucharlas mejor. No debería, pero no me importa.

\- _Alguien acaba de llamar preguntando por una niña llamada Historia Reiss, y me amenazó diciéndome que si no le decía iba a incendiar el Orfanato..._\- identifico su voz, Lynne. ¿De qué está hablando?

\- _En serio? Me lo hubieras dicho niña, yo les hubiera regresado la amenaza con creces_.- la voz de la señora sonaba enojada.- _...La próxima vez me avisas , de acuerdo? Una de mis amigas que también trabaja en un orfanato al sur de Trost me dijo que recibió una llamada parecida._

\- _Crees que... Le quieren hacer algo a esa niña?_

\- _Espero que no..._\- me alejo de la pared y me voy al baño. ¿Historia Reiss? Siento que he visto ese nombre antes...¿Quién será y porque la buscan? Rápidamente me olvido del tema, no me afecta, no me interesa.

.

.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Krista ya está roncando en su cama. Antes de apagar la luz, saco la foto enmarcada de mis padres y meto por el marco la foto instantánea de Mikasa y Armin. La colocó sobre el buró, apagó la lámpara y hecho un último vistazo a Krista; tiene la boca ligeramente abierta con baba cayéndole por la barbilla. Saco de mi bolsillo un pañuelo que mi mamá me dio cuando era pequeño y le limpio la barbilla. Me recuesto en mi cama. Lo último que veo al dormirme es a Krista en la otra cama.

.

.

Unos sonidos parecidos al llanto me despiertan. Abro los ojos lentamente, cuando se ajustan a la oscuridad, veo que Krista se está retorciendo. Me paro y la sacudo suavemente. Esta sudada y tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Krista, despierta... Krista!.- Abre los ojos de golpe y se incorpora tan rápido que se tiene que volver a recostar. Su cara está empapada de sus lágrimas; le doy mi pañuelo para que se limpie la cara. Después de unos minutos, está más tranquila, aunque sigue temblando.

\- G-Gracias por el pañuelo...- extiende su mano hacia mi. No sé dónde saco la idea, pero rechazo el pañuelo.

\- Quédatelo, te lo regalo.- le sonrió. Ella abre los ojos un poco brevemente y asiente. Decido no preguntarle porque estaba llorando, algo me dice que no es buena idea. Cuando volteo para regresar a mi cama, siento una mano pequeña que me agarra la pijama.

\- Eren... P-Puedo... Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?.- levanta la mirada y veo que sus ojos están brillosos. Veo esos ojos azules y no puedo evitar pensar que me recuerdan mucho a los mios; en ellos veo dolor y desesperanza y no puedo decirle que no.

Sin decir una palabra, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a mi cama. Nos cubro con la manta hasta la barbilla. Durante lo que me parecen horas, no rompemos contacto visual.

_Bum bum_

Siento latidos fuertes en mi pecho y me sonrojo levemente. _¿Qué es este sentimiento?..._

\- Eren.- la voz de Krista suena vulnerable y frágil, y por un momento quiero abrazarla.- Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo.

\- No hay problema.- digo quedamente. Veo que sus ojos se empiezan a cerrar y siento mis párpados pesados. Dejo que el sueño domine mi cuerpo y por una vez, siento que todo va ir bien.

* * *

**Holaaaaa. Espero que les haya gustado esta interacción entre Eren e Historia. Estoy algo preocupada de que la interacción entre estos dos haga que la personalidad de estos no sea la misma que en el manga... Voy a intentar hacer a Krista más Krista que Historia jajaja, al menos por ahora. **

**Espero que les guste esta dinámica de diferentes narradores, siempre me ha gustado ver los dos lados de la historia, siento que uno queda más satifecho cuando todo sale a la luz, no creen?**

**Y gracias por sus comentarios! Es la primera vez que publico un fanfiction en mi vida, y realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo. He querido escribir una buena historia de esos dos porque hay más eremika que erehisu jajaja. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Sentimientos

_Orfanato Trost. 15 de junio, 2013. __7:33pm_

**Eren**

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que llegué aquí. A veces me impresiona lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. El sol ya está a punto de ponerse cuando Krista entra a la habitación. Tiene el cabello rubio húmedo por la ducha y se ve mucho más despierta. Está usando ese vestido que usa como pijama que tanto me gusta; es un vestido liso muy suave de color blanco. Últimamente la he estado observando más detalladamente, y cada día que pasa más bonita me parece. Sobre todo después de _aquella _noche.

Aquella noche en la que Krista me pidió que durmieramos juntos, sentí que algo había cambiado entre los dos. Desde entonces dormimos juntos y cada dos noches cambiamos de cama, y más importante, ya no tiene pesadillas y yo tampoco; recuerdo esas noches en las que nos quedábamos despiertos hasta las 2am contando historias de terror, o en las que me leía sus libros hasta que se rendía porque no entendía ninguna palabra. Por alguna razón, cuando le pedí que me leyera, se veía algo inquieta, me pregunto porque. También nos hemos tomado fotos instantáneas; no le he dicho, pero mi favorita es la que le tome cuando estaba mirando hacia la ventana, sonreía y no pude evitarlo. Me regañó después de eso.

\- Eren, me cepillas el cabello?.- pregunta mientras me da un peine. Sin decir nada, empiezo a cepillarlo. Su cabello me gusta mucho, cada vez que le da la luz, varios cabellos se ven dorados. Cuando termino, le paso una toalla por la cabeza. Me siento tan calmado cuando estoy con ella... No siento ira ni tristeza. Me siento en paz.

\- ¿Todavía vas a ir con tus amigos al arcade? ¿Incluso después de la pelea que tuviste con Jean?.- pregunta. Aaah... Jean. Todavía no entiendo como me hice su amigo. Mi mente regresa hace una semana, cuando tuvimos que hacer equipos en educación física.

.

_-Bueno alumnos, como actividad integradora, haremos pares para poder terminar esto mucho más rápido.-_ el profesor Shadis no se veía de humor. Ese día el grupo de Krista y el mío se habían juntado para promover la convivencia- _Yo haré las parejas, así no están siempre con la misma persona... Reiner Braun con Krista Lenz!_

Busco a Krista cuando escucho su nombre. Veo que esta hablando con un mini gorila rubio. Siento que mis entrañas se revuelven y quiero vomitar. ¿Por que se le pega tanto a ella? ¿Y porque me siento así?.

-_Siguiente par... Sasha Blouse e Ymir... Connie Springer y Bertolt Hoover... Marco Bott y Porco Galliard... Pieck y Hitch Annie Leonhart y Mina Carolina... y por último... Eren Jeager y Jean Kirchstein!_

Todos nos fuimos con nuestra pareja, ugh, Jean no me cae muy bien, algunas veces es muy inteligente y astuto; otras, un idiota. El profesor nos da la indicación de que hagamos estiramientos en pareja. El y yo no decimos ni una palabra. Mientras lo ayudo que se estire, por accidente hago un mal movimiento y lo golpeo en la cara. Me disculpo rápidamente pero no me escucha. Se frota el rostro y me mira enojado, levanta su puño y lo último que sé es que estoy en el suelo. Sé que no debo, pero le devuelvo el golpe. Escucho a Krista gritar mi nombre, pero decido ignorarla un rato más; Jean me tiene harto. Siento una mano grande jalarme de la playera por detrás. El profesor Shadis. Oh no.

-_ Ustedes dos... Al salón, ahora.- _la voz del profesor Shadis me dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, esto no saldrá bien.

.

\- Supongo que si, será divertido. Sabes que puedes venir.

\- No lo sé...- susurra. Algo en mi quiere que ella vaya.

\- Vamos, casi nunca sales de aquí, pareces anciana.

\- O- Oye!.- se voltea y me da un manotazo.- Está bien, iré. Pero solo porque no quiero que me digas anciana otra vez.

\- Y aunque vayas, te seguiré diciendo así.- digo lo más bajo que puedo.

\- Que dijiste?

\- N- Nada... Listo, tu cabello ya está desenredado.- le doy unas palmadas en la cabeza. Me da las gracias y me sonríe.

_Bum bum._

_Ahhh... Otra vez está sensación... Me pregunto que será._ La he sentido constantemente en el último mes y me pregunto si debería ir a ver un médico. Krista y yo bajamos a cenar. Cenamos en un cómodo silencio, y no puedo para de pensar en lo que siento cuando estoy con Krista. Sé que solo soy un niño... Pero creo que... Que... Me estoy enamorando de ella.

.

.

\- Te parece bien si dormimos en tu cama esta vez?.- pregunta. Asiento mientras me quito los zapatos. Durante la cena, decidí que desde ahora voy a ser más consciente en como me siento cuando estoy con Krista. No lo he estado porque pensaba que simplemente éramos buenos amigos, algo así como lo que me pasa con Mikasa, pero siento que esta vez es diferente. Muy diferente.

\- Voy al baño, ahorita regreso.- me voy al baño rápidamente para organizar mis ideas. Me lavo la cara y me veo fijamente al espejo. Ugh, me veo pésimo. A Krista nunca le gustaría alguien como yo... De seguro le gustan los chicos como Reiner... Que envidia...

Cuando regreso a la habitación, Krista ya esta sentada en mi cama, abrazando sus piernas, viendo hacia la ventana. Me pongo a lado de ella y le sonrío. Me devuelve la sonrisa, apago la lámpara y nos recostamos. Decido empezar a averiguar cómo Krista me ve, así me daré una idea y no sufriré tanto si me rechaza.

\- Oye Krista...

\- Mm?

\- Tu... Qué piensas de mi como persona?.- pregunto mirando al techo, no tengo valor para mirarla. Siento como su cuerpo se voltea en mi dirección y me toma de la mano. La miro y veo que está sonriendo dulcemente. Su rostro está muy cerca del mío y mi corazón late fuertemente en mi pecho.

\- Tu eres una de las personas más amables que he visto.- dijo que en voz baja.- aunque tu aspecto de otra impresión... Eres amigable y divertido, de vez en cuando eres grosero, aunque a veces seas muy intenso con tus emociones... Eres muy apasionado, y eso me gusta mucho. Tú eres capaz de ayudar a cualquiera, incluso si no lo conoces. Para mí, Eren, eres de las mejores personas que he conocido.

_Bum bum_

Mi corazón late rápido en mi pecho, y si no fuera porque la habitación está a oscuras, me vería rojo como un tomate. Krista me sonríe y se voltea. Después de unos minutos veo que ya está dormida. Uff... Todo lo que me dijo fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. Esperaba un _eres buen chico y me agradas _ó _no lo sé déjame dormir_, pero no eso... Fue increíble. No puedo parar de sonreír. Ahora estoy seguro de que sí, Krista Lenz me gusta, y mucho. No puedo esperar a mañana para salir con ella y mis amigos. Me duermo con una sonrisa en la rostro y sueño con una niña pequeña rubia.

* * *

_Plaza Trost. 16 de junio, 2013. 10:52am_

**Historia**

La plaza está llena de gente cuando llegamos. Nos despedimos de la señora Blouse, que nos acompañó hasta aquí para que no nos perdiéramos en el camino. Entramos por la entrada principal y me sorprendo de lo grande que es. Nunca antes había estado en un centro comercial. Mis ojos viajan de un lado a otro viendo todos las tiendas que hay, sonrío ampliamente y jalo a Eren de la camisa para que vayamos a ver todo lo que podamos antes de ver a sus amigos.

\- Krista, ellos llegarán en cualquier momento...

\- Vamos Eren! Nunca he estado en un centro comercial, vamos!.- no dejo que diga nada más.

En menos de 15 minutos, hemos recorrido 8 tiendas. Todas de mi elección, claro. Cada vez que entro a una tienda siento que descubro un nuevo lado de mi pequeño mundo. Es emocionante y no puedo parar de sonreír. Cuando salimos de la última tienda por fin vamos al arcade. Pensé que Eren estaría molesto, pero se le ve animado. Me di cuenta de que durante todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, me ha observado mucho, no me incomoda, pero es muy raro.

Cuando llegamos al Arcade, veo un grupo de chicos en frente de la entrada. De repente me pongo nerviosa; me siento algo rara al estar con los amigos de Eren, porque, bueno, son sus amigos, no míos. No estamos muy lejos de ellos cuando notan nuestra presencia. Nos saluda y Eren les devuelve el saludo sin ningún problema, yo me quedo algo alejada, sin saber que decir.

\- Chicos, no se si acuerdan de ella, es Krista. Es del salón con el que nos juntamos hace una semana.- Eren me presenta, y yo solo los saludo con la mano. Una chica llamada Sasha me saluda abiertamente y me abraza, seguida de una chica que se llama Mina. Un chico calvo me saluda chocando los puños, se dice llamar Connie; un chico algo alto y pecoso me da la mano y se presenta, se llama Marco. Y el último solo me dice su nombre, Jean... A decir verdad... Su cara parece de caballo...

\- Entremos ya al arcade! No he ahorrado mi mesada por nada!.- Sasha entra corriendo junto con Connie al oscuro establecimiento. Todos los seguimos y cuando entro, mis ojos no parecen creer lo que estoy viendo.

El piso esta lleno de estrellas neon que brillan bajo mis pies, y el techo esta igual, solo que la estrellas son blancas; al fondo veo un pequeño puesto de comida lleno de golosinas y botanas. Frente a mi hay una gran hilera de máquinas arcade con cientos de juegos, y a lado derecho hay unas pistas de baile; al lado izquierdo, un lugar para encestar canastas de baloncesto. Más allá en el arcade hay un hockey de mesa fosforescente, junto con unas máquinas para ganar peluches, y por ultimo, una cabina para sacar fotos. .Me quedo con la boca abierta, me siento en otro mundo y me encanta. Veo que Sasha y Connie ya están listos para jugar Sugar Rush; Marco, Jean y Mina están turnándose para encestar la canasta en el juego de baloncesto. Eren está viendo uno a uno los juegos de las máquinas desocupadas y se queda jugar en una máquina que dice Pacman en el costado. Yo estoy parada en el mismo lugar desde que llegamos, asombrada con todo lo que me rodea. Si esto es el tipo de cosas que Eren ve cuando sale con sus amigos, entonces tendré que salir más, esto es increíble.

Salgo de mi trance y me dirijo a las máquinas llena de gatitos de peluche. Saco mi monedero y le meto $5 a la máquina, espero que esto sea fácil... Cinco intentos después me rindo. Suspiro, bajo la cabeza y me voy a buscar a Eren. Choco contra alguien y veo que es Jean. Me mira a mi y luego a la máquina. Suspira, saca una moneda e intenta sacar un gatito de peluche.

\- ¿Cuál quieres?.- tímidamente, señalo el café con ojos verdes. Me recuerda a alguien. En menos de 5 minutos, Jean saca el peluche y me lo da, y sin decir más, se va. _¿Pero qué..?_

Siento una mirada intensa en mi espalda. Volteo y Eren me está mirando desde lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, voy hacia el. Se ve enojado, realmente no entiendo porqué. Veo que se dirige a la máquina de Donkey Kong, mete unas moneda y se concentra en el juego. Siempre tiene el ceño fruncido, lo hace ver más antipático de lo que en realidad es. Me acerco a el y le jalo la manga de la camisa. No voltea, ni dice nada, solo presiona los botones furiosamente. Honestamente es innecesario, el juego no se ve tan difícil. Espero a que termine para poder hablar con el y llevarlo a la mesa de hockey. Cuando termina, por fin me mira y se ve enojado.

\- Mira el gatito que me consiguió Jean, es lindo, no crees?- levanto el peluche para que lo vea mejor.

\- Mmm, ya.

\- ¿Estás enojado porque Jean me dio el peluche?.- pregunto mientras levanto una ceja

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Porqué estaría enojado? Solo es un peluche...- desvía la mirada con las mejillas encendidas. Observo que tiene las orejas rojas, eso no lo había visto antes; de ahora en adelante seré más atenta a ese detalle.

\- Entonces ayúdame a conseguir otro.- digo mientras señalo la máquina. Eren me acompaña y después de tres intentos, conseguimos un gatito amarillo con ojos azules. Antes de ir a la mesa de hockey, decido llevarlo a comprar unas golosinas y refrescos. Nos sentamos en unas de las mesas mientras observamos lo que nos rodea. Sasha y Connie terminaron de jugar Sugar Rush y ahora están jugando Space Invaders. Marco y Jean están jugando Mario Bros y Mina, Defender. Nunca había salido así antes, es... Divertido. Podría acostumbrarme, pero tendría que ayudar más en el orfanato para ganarme la mesada. La silla en donde estoy sentada está algo alta, así que balanceo mis pies.

\- Eren...- lo miro a esos ojos turquesa tan lindos que tiene.-... ¿Te gustaría ir a jugar en la mesa de hockey?.- abre los ojos levemente, sorprendido.

\- Pensé que ibas a decir algo más serio, tonta, claro que quiero ir a jugar hockey de mesa, vamos!.- me toma de la mano y me lleva a la mesa de hockey que está a lado de donde están jugando Sasha y Connie.

_Bum. Bum._

_¿Eh? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?... ¿Porqué de repente me siento tan feliz? ¿Y porque me estoy sonrojando?..._

Eren se coloca al otro extremo de la mesa y me pasa un mazo. Me explica brevemente como se juega, las reglas, etc. Estoy algo nerviosa, pero no me importa. Justo antes de empezar, Eren me dice:

\- Krista, si gano, nos tomaremos unas fotos en la cabina y tú pagaras.- señala con el dedo a la máquina.- y si pierdo...

\- Me llevarás al festival de verano el próximo mes.- digo desafiante. Su boca se queda abierta levemente y tiene los ojos abiertos.

\- I- Iba a decir que yo pagaba las fotos... Pero si así lo quieres...- Prepara el disco y que empiece el juego.

.

Después de 6 rondas, estamos empatados. No voy a mentir, estoy algo cansada; parece que Eren también. Los demás están rodeando la mesa observando el juego. Algunos ya están aburridos y otros están haciendo apuestas. Jean, uno de los aburridos, dice en voz alta:

\- ¿Podrían apresurarse? Mi mamá solo me dejó hasta las 3...

\- ¿Tu mamá no deja que Jeannie llegue tarde? Que triste...-dice Eren sonriendo sarcásticamente

\- C- Callate!

\- Jean tiene razón, terminen para que al menos podamos tomarnos fotos en la cabina.- dice Mina bostezando.

\- Esta bien, una más y ya. Krista.- Eren me mira a los ojos y siento que puedo quedarme viéndolos para siempre.- ¿Estás lista?

\- Si!.- pega el disco con el mazo fuerte hacia la derecha. Rebota y le pego más fuerte hacia la izquierda. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha. Este es el juego más rápido e intenso que hemos tenido desde que empezamos. A los demás parece que se les quita el aburrimiento, porque tienen la mirada fija en la mesa. Golpe, izquierda, derecha, derecha, golpe. Estoy a punto de regresar un golpe al disco que viene directo hacia mí, pero unos niños que pasaban por ahí corriendo me empujan y fallo. El disco entra derecho a mi portería y pierdo. Connie grita triunfante y se ríe de Sasha, quien está lamentándose. Ella le da $20 a Connie y el, sonriente, los guarda en su bolsillo.

\- Bueno, eso fue rápido, vamos a la cabina para que me pueda ir a mi casa.- dice Jean estirando sus brazos. Marco me sonríe y con los labios me dice _Buen Juego, _le devuelvo la sonrisa. Los demás ya están entrando a la cabina cuando Eren me dice:

\- Buen juego Krista.- dice caminando hacia donde están los demás.

\- Igual Eren... Supongo que tendré que pagar las fotos...- digo bajando la cabeza, calculando si me alcanzará

\- Sobre eso, no tienes que hacerlo.- Eren me lleva dentro de la pequeña cabina. Apenas y cabemos todos, Marco le mete unas monedas a la máquina y todos hacemos caras chistosas primero, aterradoras, luego nos reímos a carcajadas porque Connie casi se cae, y al final, una donde estamos todos sonriendo. Por la cantidad de dinero que le metió Marco, alcanzan para siete copias. Todos observamos las fotos y nos reímos de nosotros mismos. Cuando salimos del arcade, me duelen los ojos. Nos despedimos y cada uno se va por su lado, Eren y yo nos vamos directo al orfanato. Este fue, sin duda, uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Y todavía no acaba.

.

.

_Orfanato Trost. 16 de junio, 2013. 9:42pm_

Han pasado horas desde que llegamos y todavía no me creo que este día no ha acabado. Cuando llegamos, Eren y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación, no antes sin pedir los juegos de mesa que Lynne nos mostró hace una semana. Jugamos Monopoly, Jenga, Uno, etc. Ha sido uno de los días más entretenidos de mi vida, lo juro, y que sea con Eren solo lo hace mucho mejor. Estoy a punto de terminar de escribir las palabras en Basta cuando...

\- Basta! Ya está, ya no escribas!.- grita

\- O-Oye! Se supone que tienes que contar hasta diez...

\- Ah? Y quién lo decidió?

\- No lo sé, los creadores del juego?.- digo cuando unos golpes en la puerta suenan suavemente. La puerta se abre y entra Lynne bostezando.

\- Oigan ustedes dos, ya es tarde, ya váyanse a dormir; sus gritos se escuchan hasta mi habitación.- dice mientras se frota los ojos.

\- Ah si... Lo sentimos Lynne...- me disculpo. Eren se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a ella.

\- Oye Lynne! Es cierto que hay que contar hasta diez después de que una grita Basta?.- pregunta. Lynne levanta una ceja.

\- Por supuesto que si, tontito, ¿Quién te hizo pensar eso?.- pregunta mientras yo me rio de la cara de Eren.

\- N- Nadie.- me fulmina con la mirada.- B- Bueno, buenas noches Lynne!

\- Buenas noches chicos.- y con eso, se va de la habitación. Recojo todo el desastre que tenemos en el piso mientras Eren prepara la cama. Cuando termino, el ya está recostando mirando al techo, pensativo. Apago la lámpara y me recuesto a su lado. Me gusta mucho dormir con el. Cuando estoy con Eren, me siento en calma y segura, como si todo lo malo que ha pasado no importara ya, además de que ya no tengo pesadillas. Estamos callados hasta que pregunto:

\- Eren, es tu turno decirme tu opinión sobre mi.- digo mirando al techo. El se incorpora y se rasca la nuca.

\- Bueno, para mí, desde que te ví, me parecías una niña muy bonita.- dice desviando la mirada sonrojado.- Eres amable cuando quieres y algo callada, y a veces eres demasiado honesta, pero a decir verdad, hay algo en ti que me recuerda a mi mismo, y gracias a eso, es que no me siento tan solo. Bueno... Lo que quiero decir es que gusta mucho ser tu amigo Krista.

Si no fuera por que sus orejas no están rojas, creería que esta bromeando.

_Bum. Bum._

Siento que mi cara que sonroja y volteo. _¿Qué es este sentimiento y porqué me consume cuando estoy con el? Rayos... No puedo mirarlo a los ojos... Te estas enamorando Historia... _Eren se queda callado, siento su cuerpo a lado del mío y me sonrojo aún más. Después de unos minutos escucho como ronca suavemente. Me incorporo sobre la cama y lo veo... Se ve tan lindo cuando está durmiendo... Le acaricio el rostro ligeramente para que no se despierte_. Si..._ _Me estoy enamorando de Eren profundamente y no podría estar más feliz._

* * *

**Ay el amor. Nuestros pequeños protagonistas están experimentando el amor por primera vez en sus vidas, y vaya que lo harán en los próximos cap. **

Advertencia: **Los sig. cap. serán algo melosos, habrá mucha interacción entre estos dos **

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!**


	11. Festival de verano

_Escuela Trost. 4 de julio, 2013. 12:56pm_.

**Eren**

\- ...Y eso sería todo por la lección de hoy.- dice el profesor Shadis en voz alta.- Antes de que se vayan, quiero hacerles una invitación praa que asistan a un lugar...

El verano ya llegó al distrito Trost y con el, el final de las clases. Fueron unos meses difíciles de adaptación y aprendizaje, pero pude sobrellevarlo. El día de hoy es el último día de clases y sé que siempre lo digo pero me sorprende lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Hace un poco más de un mes perdí a mis padres y tuve que dejar mi hogar; pero encontré a alguien que no me hizo sentir tan solo en la oscuridad que me rodeaba. No hay día que no extrañe a mis padres, pero he decidido que si los voy a recordar, los recordaré con felicidad y no tristeza. Miro por la ventana, el cielo está azul y hay pocas nubes, cosa rara, normalmente ha estado lloviendo mucho. También hay calor, mucho, mucho calor. No puedo esperar para regresar al Orfanato.

-... La próxima semana será el festival que se celebra cada año en la ciudad de Trost, y la escuela consiguió la oportunidad de abrir un local de comida italiana, se que suena algo raro, pero si quieren apoyar a su escuela, asistan al festival, sobre todo al local. Y con esto, terminó la clase. Espero que se la pasen bien en sus vacaciones y nos vemos el próximo año.- cuando dijo eso, la campana sonó.

La mayoría de los niños de mi salón salieron corriendo, entre ellos, Connie y Sasha. Recojo mis cosas y voy a buscar a Krista a su salón. Cuando llego, la veo hablando con su grupo de amigos. Me pego a la pared y escucho la conversación.

\- _El festival será la próxima semana, ¿Alguno de ustedes va a ir?_.- pregunta Hitch bostezando.

\- _No lo sé... Supongo que sí, casi nunca salgo de mi casa_.- responde Krista

\- _Yo voy si Krista va_.- dice Ymir, oh por supuesto.

\- _Yo también voy! Vas a ir Bertolt?_\- pregunta Reiner

\- _S- Sabes que si... y tú Annie?_.- pregunta, uff, desde aquí se nota que le gusta.

\- _Tal vez._\- responde Annie, si que es una chica de poca palabras

\- _Bueno, pues vayamos todos juntos entonces!._\- exclama Krista. Diablos. Recuerdo la pequeña apuesta que hicimos en el arcade, esperaba que no lo lo hubiera olvidado, porque realmente quería ir solo con ella. No es que no me caigan bien, pero son sus amigos, no míos; decido esperarla fuera de la escuela.

Cuando llego a la salida veo a mis amigos platicando. Me acerco y me integran al grupito. Están discutiendo si iremos al festival. Yo solo me quedo callado, esperando a que salga Krista. Me gustaría ir al festival, de verdad que sí, pero no sería lo mismo si ella no va conmigo.

\- Entonces el próximo lunes a las 7pm enfrente del parque central, ok?- dice Sasha entusiasmada. No hay remedio... Todos decimos que sí, nos despedimos, y cada quien se va por su lado. Siento una pequeña mano jalar mi manga e inmediatamente sé que es ella. Volteo, la veo y me sonríe. No menciono el festival y ella tampoco. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y sin más, nos vamos al Orfanato.

* * *

_Orfanato Trost. 6 de julio, 2013. 3:18pm_

**Eren**

Estoy recostado viendo al techo sin hacer nada. Siempre me han gustado la idea de tener vacaciones, pero cuando llegan realmente no pasa nada diferente. El viento fresco entra por la ventana y mueve las cortinas de un lado a otro. Me gusta el verano, pero el calor me pone de mal humor. Mañana será el festival de Trost... Si soy sincero, quiero ir. Me emociona ir porque el festival que hacían en Shinganshina era una basura, pero quiero ir con Krista... Algo en mi me dice que es mala idea, que la deje estar con sus amigos y yo con los míos; tal vez es por eso que ninguno de los dos ha mencionado el festival en frente del otro.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, disfrutando del aire que entra y sale de la habitación. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados cuando escucho que Krista entra por la puerta. Los abro levemente para ver si me trajo lo que le pedí de la tienda. Deja las cosas en la cama y finjo estar dormido.

Su cuerpo se acerca al mío cuidadosamente, siento una mano en mi mejilla. Estoy a punto de espantarla cuando dice:

\- Sé que no estás dormido, despierta tonto.- dice entre risas. Abro los ojos y veo que está muy cerca de mí. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos...esos ojos...son hermosos. Se aleja lentamente de mi sin romper contacto visual. Desvía la mirada y me pasa mi paleta de limón que me compró.

\- Gracias Krista.- digo mientras le doy una mordida a mi paleta. Gran error. Siento como el frío se apodera de mi cerebro y hago muecas de dolor. Escucho como Krista se ríe de mí, y no puedo evitar reírme con ella, su risa es encantadora.

\- O- Oye! No te rías, que si duele mucho.- digo mientras me froto la cabeza.

\- Perdón , perdón.- dice ella recuperando el aliento.- Oye Eren, irás mañana al festival?

\- Eh? Ah sí... Iré con mis amigos, nos veremos mañana a las 7 ¿Porque preguntas?

\- Uhm, porque... Bueno... Te iba a preguntar si querías ir conmigo, pero ya tienes planes...Creo que ya no voy a ir...

\- Krista, no tengas miedo de salir con otras personas.- digo firmemente.- Tus amigos se ve que son buenas personas, ten confianza en ti misma y diviértete.

Se me queda viendo entre sorprendida y enojada. Sabe que tengo razón y eso le enoja. No sé de donde saque eso. En el fondo quiero ser egoísta y decirle que vayamos solo los dos, pero quiero que se divierta. Saca un suspiro largo mientras se recuesta.

\- Si quiero ir con ellos, pero me siento algo rara si no estás tú ahí.- dice bajando el volumen de su voz.

_Bum Bum._

Me sonrojo a más no poder. Agarro el libro del buró y finjo que lo estoy leyendo para ocultar mi rostro_. Eh? ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que ella sienta lo mismo que yo? Tranquilo Eren... Tal vez solo se refiere a que le hago __buena compañía... No, estoy casi seguro._

_-_ Ehhh... B-Bueno... Solo te voy a decir que tienes que aprender a estar con otras personas, no puedes depender de los demás.

-... Está bien.- dice quedamente. No sé de dónde saco el valor, pero digo:

\- Pero quiero que nos veamos cerca del templo. Si lo ubicas, no? Es el que está subiendo por las escaleras en el cerro.-asiente.- Bueno, si cada uno va a ir por su lado, al menos quiero que nos veamos antes de regresar aquí.

\- A que hora sería?

-Cuando la iglesia toque las campanadas a las 9:00

Krista se queda callada, pero juro que siento que está sonriendo. Mañana será un día divertido.

* * *

_Centro de Trost. 7 de julio, 2013. 6:57pm_

**Eren**

Estoy llegando al parque del centro cuando veo a mis amigos. Me acerco a ellos para saludarlos. Intercambiamos saludos y algunos abrazos. Todos nos dirigimos al pie del cerro, que es en donde se concentra todos los negocios del festival. No está muy lejos desde donde estamos así que no nos toma mucho. Todas las calles tienen luces tenues de diferentes colores, los edificios están decorados con banderines y banderas con el dibujo de la princesa Rose, la hija de la Reina Ymir Fritz del antiguo reino de Paradis. El centro está algo lleno de gente, pero no tardamos mucho en llegar. Cientos de puestos se extienden ante nosotros; puestos de comida, juegos, ropa, souvenirs, etc. Al fondo, hay unas cuantas juegos mecánicos, los cochecitos, una ruleta de la fortuna y una pequeña montaña rusa.

\- Bien! A dónde vamos primero?.- pregunta Jean. Mina señala los puestos de los juegos.

\- Yo digo que vayamos a jugar un poco antes de comer!

\- Si! Lo que ella dijo!.- exclamó Connie.

\- Bueno vamos antes de que llegue más gente.- dijo Marco llevando la delantera.

Cuando llegamos, la mayoría de los juegos estaban desocupados. Sasha, Connie y Mina fueron a jugar a aventar dardos para ganar premios. Marco y Jean fueron a jugar con las canicas y yo me fui al juego de disparar a los blancos para ganarme un premio. Le doy dinero al señor que está detrás del mostrador y observo la pistola que tiene el juego. Un escalofrío me recorre al verlo. Imágenes y sonidos de bala se reproducen en mi mente y por un momento quiero vomitar. Respiro profundamente para no perder la compostura. _Relájate Eren, es solo de juguete._

\- Si sabes cómo usarla verdad niño?.- me pregunto el hombre riendo.

\- S- Si es solo que... No importa.- digo.

Preparo la pistola y apunto. Disparo. Uno de los muñequitos se cae. Dos disparos. Tiro otros muñequitos. Más disparos. Los sonidos de los balines me regresan a aquel día. Me suda el cuerpo entero de solo recordarlo. No sé cuántos disparos llevo hasta que la pistola está vacía. Parpadeo varias veces y veo que la mayoría de los muñequitos están en el suelo. Regreso la pistola a su lugar y miró al señor. Está boquiabierto. Ja, idiota.

\- Que me gane señor?- pregunto.

\- L- Lo que quieras...- dice con voz temblorosa.

Agarro un pequeño peluche de Rilakkuma y un Pikachu. Sin decir nada me alejo del puesto. Veo que los demás están formados para entrar a los cochecitos y me uno a ellos. Me pregunto dónde estará Krista...

.

.

.

_Al otro extremo del festival. 7 de julio, 2013. 8:23pm_

**Historia**

\- Lo hiciste muy bien Krista!.- exclama Reiner cuando el dardo cae en el número 100 de la diana. Mis amigos me aplauden y yo me sonrojo levemente. El chico del puesto me regala un unicornio de peluche.

Llegamos al festival desde hace ya una hora y no podría estar más feliz. Eren tenía razón, salir con otras personas no es tan malo. Reiner y Bertolt han estado cargando todos nuestros premios que hemos ganado, y aunque solo tengamos 10 años, son bastante fuertes para su edad.

\- Oigan chicos.- dice Hitch por encima del ruido del festival.- ya me tengo que ir, no me dieron mucho tiempo y yo vivo bastante lejos, bueno, adiós!

Nos despedimos con la mano mientras Hitch sale corriendo hacia el centro. Ymir se estira y bosteza, me rodea con un brazo y me dice:

\- Krista, no quieres ir por algo de comer?, ya es tarde.- dice con otro bostezo.

\- Claro Ymir, Reiner, nos ayudas a traer algo de comer?

\- S-si! Ustedes dos.- señaló a Annie y a Bertolt.- no quieren algo?

\- Yo quiero una fanta.- dijo Annie con voz baja.

\- Y- Yo tambien quiero una.- dijo Bertolt con la voz entrecortada.

Nos dirigimos a los puestos de comida, específicamente, el puesto de comida italiana de la escuela. Ordenamos toda la comida que podemos pagar. Cuando regresamos a donde dejamos a Annie y Bertolt, escucho los gritos y risas de alguien. _Eren. _Lo busco con la mirada y veo que está en los cochecitos. Esta radiante mientras choca primero con Connie, luego con Mina, y por último Jean, solo que éste no se ve tan feliz. Escucho como todos se ríen y no puedo evitar sonreír. _Eren se ve... Feliz. _Estoy a punto de irme cuando la mirada de Eren se encuentra con la mía por unos segundos.

_Bum Bum._

_Ahh...Otra __vez_...Sonrío mientras desvío la mirada de los coches y sigo caminando con Ymir y Reiner. Cuando encontramos a los otros dos, vemos a un nervioso Bertolt intentando iniciar una conversación con Annie, pero ella está entretenida en su celular. Pobre. Nos sentamos a comer en la banca durante un buen rato mientras platicamos sobre todo tipo de cosas. Hasta que llegamos al tema del amor.

\- Te gusta alguien Ymir?- pregunto

\- No me gusta nadie, contigo tengo suficiente Krista, casémonos cuando seamos grandes!.- dice Ymir mientras me rodea los hombros con un brazo.

\- Oye Krista, no hay nadie que te guste?.- pregunta Reiner antes de darle un gran mordisco a una hamburguesa que compro en un puesto que estaba a lado del de comida italiana.

\- Pues... La verdad es que si...- digo en voz baja. Ymir se sobresalta y Reiner parece que se va a atragantar.

\- Krista! Porque no me lo habías dicho? Es que no somos buenas amigas?- dice Ymir dramáticamente.

\- Bueno... Es que no me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba hasta hace un mes...- digo mientras recuerdo ese día en el que me di cuenta mis sentimientos hacia Eren.

\- ¿Y quién es? Anda dilo!.- Reiner suena enojado, pero que le pasa?

\- Reiner, tranquilo.- Bertolt le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Reiner.

\- C-Cierto... Lo siento Krista.

\- Entonces, quién es?.- pregunta Annie. Me mira fijamente con sus ojos glaciales y por un momento, tengo miedo de decir quién me gusta.

\- N-No creo que sea buena idea...

\- Al menos danos una pista.- dice Bertolt. Le digo _gracias_ moviendo los labios

\- Eso! A ver... Va en nuestro salón?.- pregunta Ymir.

\- Ehm... No.- respondo

\- Pero si va a la misma escuela, no?.- pregunta Reiner rápidamente

\- S-Si...- los demás se quedan callados mientras piensan en quien podría ser. Las campanas de la iglesia suenan fuerte por el festival, indicando que en un rato empezarán los fuegos artificiales. Y entonces me acuerdo.

\- Ya me tengo que ir!.- digo mientras recojo mis peluches. Ymir y Reiner me suplican que me quedé un rato más, Bertolt y Annie están callados. Estoy corriendo cuando volteo y les grito- Nos vemos luego chicos!

Voy directo a las grandes escaleras del cerro y subo rápidamente, no quiero que Eren me espere mucho tiempo. Me pregunto cómo se verán los fuegos desde allá arriba...

* * *

_Templo. 7 de julio, 2013. 9:15pm_

**Eren**

Camino de un lado a otro silbando, esperando a Krista. Recuerdo lo que sentí cuando la vi mientras estaba en los cochecitos, y en ese momento decidí que hoy, 7 de julio, le diré sobre mis sentimientos. Con solo pensarlo me pongo nervioso. Escucho unos pequeños pasos subiendo por la escalera. Volteo mi cabeza y veo a una Krista subiendo por las escaleras con un montón de peluches. La ayudo a subir quitándole peso. La llevo a un pequeño cuadro de cemento que está enfrente del edificio del templo; ahí puse mi sudadera para que nos pudiéramos sentar a ver los fuegos artificiales a gusto.

\- Como te fue con tus amigos Eren?.- me pregunta cuando se sienta a mi lado derecho.

\- Bien, me divertí mucho hoy... Y tú? Te divertiste?.- pregunto esperando a que me diga que si.

\- La verdad... Si, bastante.- me responde sonriendo. Es tan... Bonita. Estoy a punto de decirle que me gusta cuando el primer fuego artificial toca el cielo.

Destellos amarillos se expanden por todo el distrito, cayendo dejando una visión espectacular. Otro fuego artificial. Este es rojo y es mucho más grande. Decenas de fuegos artificiales cubren el cielo del distrito. No es mi primera vez viendo esto, pero me siento como si lo fuera, es increíble. Volteo hacia donde está Krista y tiene la boca abierta, maravillada con el espectáculo. Sus ojos están amplios y juro que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se ven vivos. Sonrío y miro el cielo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Krista me pregunta:

\- Eren... Haz dado tu primer beso?.- la miro y ella a mí. Tiene las mejillas rojas, yo solo siento como mi rostro se calienta.

\- La verdad... No.- digo. Tragó saliva. Siento que nuestros rostros están mas cerca a cada minuto que pasa.

\- Sabes... Quiero que la primera persona que te bese sea alguien que de verdad te quiera.- puedo sentir su respiración, esta tan cerca...

-...Ah si?... Porque lo dices...- Miro sus ojos, luego sus labios.

\- Porque yo te quiero Eren, y mucho.- y nuestros labios se juntan.

.

.

El último fuego artificial toca el cielo cuando Krista y yo nos separamos. No tengo experiencia alguna besando, pero por la cara que pone, creo que lo hice bien. Esta sonriente y bastante sonrojada, yo también lo estoy. Mi mano está sobre la suya y la aprieto suavemente. Sé que soy muy, muy joven. No sé muchas cosas, apenas llego a la adolescencia; pero estoy seguro de que quiero a Krista y quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella.

* * *

**Holaaaaa. Voy a confesar algo... La verdad es que deseo no haberlos hechos tan jóvenes. Siento que quedaría mucho mejor con la historia, de verdad; pero supongo que ya no hay remedio. Sé que son muchas emociones que estos dos estan sintiendo a los 10 años, pero seamos sinceros, Eren mató a dos ladrones a los nueve años en el historia original, así que no creo que esté exagerando.**

Aviso: **Los capítulos ahora serán publicados semanalmente en vez de cada 4 días. Esto es para darme más tiempo para relajarme y para dar más anticipación a los nuevos capítulos. **

**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya tengo los próximos... 8 o 10 capitulos planeados. Esta será una laaaaaarga historia. Gracias por leer!**

(para los que leen el manga, ya vieron los spoilers!? dios me quede despierta hasta las 3am para poder verlos y son increíbles!)


	12. Visitas

_Orfanato Trost. 6 de octubre, 2013. 9:31am_

**Eren**

Ya llegó octubre y con el, el otoño. Han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día de verano. Tuve mi primer beso, me divertí con mis amigos durante todas las vacaciones, empecé el quinto grado y me han llegado varias cartas de Armin y Mikasa. Las cosas en la escuela no han cambiado mucho; mi grupo sigue siendo el mismo, sigo peleándome con Jean de vez en cuando y me he hecho más cercano con los amigos de Krista. Ahh Krista...

Mañana se cumplirán 3 meses desde que ella y yo nos besamos. Sobre eso, bueno, no hablamos mucho. Después de nuestro primer beso, nos fuimos directo al orfanato. Yo no podía para de sonreír, estaba feliz, di mi primer beso, y con Krista!. Cuando regresamos al orfanato y nos fuimos a dormir, seguía sin poder dejar de sonreír. Estaba tan ensimismado en mi propia felicidad que no me di cuenta de que Krista había estado callada durante todo el camino. No se veía tan animada como cuando estábamos viendo los fuegos artificiales. Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos antes de caernos de sueño...

.

_\- Oye, Eren...¿Qué opinas del beso?.- _Estábamos en su cama, mirándonos a los ojos. Era una noche tranquila, a pesar de lo que había pasado antes en el distrito.

\- _La verdad... No lo sé, es el primer beso que he tenido._

_\- E-El mío también... ¿Y de lo que te dije antes de eso? ¿Qué opinas?_.- aunque estaba oscuro, pude ver como se sonrojaba, y yo no estaba mejor que ella.

\- _Bueno... La verdad es que... Que... Bueno... Yo...T-Tu también m-me gustas Krista!._\- dije mientras me escondía en la delgada manta.

\- _Eh!? En serio!?._ exclamó escondiéndose en la manta conmigo. Tenía mi celular a la mano, así que prendí la linterna. La linterna alumbro nuestros rostros, estábamos muy cerca. Los dos nos vimos por un momento y nos reímos.

\- _Y... Qué haremos sobre eso? ¿Qué hace la gente que se quiere además de besarse?._\- pregunté

\- _Mmm... No tengo idea... Recuerdo leer un libro sobre que la gente adulta cuando se enamoran tienen bebés... Pero no creo que eso podamos hacer eso..._

_\- Yo sé como se hacen los bebés!-_ exclamé- _Mi padre tenía un libro sobre eso, es bastante simple; una cigüeña lleva a los bebés cargándolos con una manta y los trae hacia la boca de la mamá y ta-dán! Así nacen los bebés!_

_\- Estas seguro? No suena muy agradable... Y no parece verdad..._

_\- Bueno, la verdad es que le pregunté a mi padre sobre eso, y me dijo que ya tendría una platica conmigo sobre eso cuando fuera más grande... Me pregunto por que..._

_\- Entonces que haremos sobre todo esto? Nos besamos... ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

_-... Ser novios, tal vez? Escuche que en la escuela hay varias parejas de nuestra edad... _

_-... Novios..._\- Krista se veía indecisa y se me ocurrió una idea.

\- _Realmente necesitamos esa etiqueta? Tú me gustas y yo te gusto, no?._\- asintió suavemente .- _Entonces, sigamos siendo los mismos de siempre, solo que ahora nos besamos... Si quieres, claro._

_\- Si! Suena bien... Deberíamos decirle a los demás?_

_\- Eh? No veo porque, como te dije, seguimos siendo los mismos de siempre, no ha cambiado mucho, verdad?_

_-... Tienes razón.-_ dijo bostezando.- _Creo_ _que ya__ me voy a dormir, descansa Eren_

_\- Descansa._..- esperé a que se durmiera y susurré.- _Te quiero Krista_

_._

Hoy empieza el descanso de otoño, que será por toda la semana. No solo estoy feliz de poder descansar, si no que Petra me dijo que dentro de unos días tendré visitas y yo ya sé quienes son. Armin me escribió en una de sus cartas que vendrían a visitarme esta semana, ya que ellos también tienen descanso. No me dijo exactamente como vendrían, pero que me dijo que no me preocupara. Krista se fue con Ymir, Hitch y Annie para una pijamada, y claro; solo chicas. Debería estar de regreso en cualquier momento.

A mi mente vienen recuerdos de las noches en que ella y yo nos besábamos como podíamos, tanto ella como yo teníamos curiosidad de como se sentía, de si es como dicen las historias de amor que salen en las películas. Se sentía bien y mi pecho se llenaba de calidez y calma; recuerdo pensar en que podría hacerlo una y otra vez y no nunca me cansaría de sus labios. Me he dado cuenta que es la única persona con la que tengo confianza, pero no de cualquier tipo, de ese tipo de confianza en el que puedes experimentar cosas nuevas y no sentirte avergonzado si no sale bien la primera vez. Toco mis labios, recordando los suaves que eran lo de Krista y sonrío.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltan. Abro la puerta y veo a una Petra sonriente.

\- Hola Eren! Hay alguien que te esta esperando allá abajo, vamos, acompáñame!.- dice mientras me toma de la mano. Bajamos las escaleras lentamente. _¿Alguien me esta esperando? ¿Quien podría ser? No pueden ser Armin y Mikasa, no vendrán dentro de unos días... _

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

\- Eren!- antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa, Mikasa me abraza.

Sus brazos me envuelven fuertemente y le devuelvo el abrazo. Por primera vez desde que me fui de Shinganshina, me siento en casa. Escucho como solloza débilmente, le froto suavemente en la espalda. La suelto y con los pulgares le limpio las lágrimas. Mikasa tienes los ojos negros algo hinchados, supongo porque ha llorado antes de venir aquí, le sonrío ampliamente y me regala una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hola Mikasa.- veo que tiene la bufanda que le regale hace unos años aquel invierno.

\- H-Hola...- me dice. Se esconde detrás de la bufanda y se aleja un poco para darme espacio.

\- Armin!.- exclamo cuando veo a mi mejor amigo. Nos damos un abrazo rápido. Los dos no han cambiado en nada. Siento un brazo en mi hombro. Me sobresalto y miro hacia arriba.

\- Hola mocoso, a mi no me extrañaste?.- la voz de Levi suena tan fría que me da un escalofrío. Se ve raro sin su uniforme. Lleva un traje azul oscuro. Me revuelve el cabello suavemente antes de hablar con Petra.

Veo que Armin y Mikasa observan la recepción con curiosidad. No tengo planes para el día, y parece que Krista no llegará pronto, así que decido que aprovecharé este día con mis mejores amigos.

\- Oigan chicos.- los dos me miran mientras señalo las escaleras.- ¿No quieren ir a mi habitación?

\- Claro! Ahora volvemos señor Levi.- dice Armin. Levi nos observa por unos momentos antes de decir:

\- No se preocupen, quédense. Voy a atender unos asuntos en la ciudad.- dice sacando su celular checando la hora.- Volveré más tarde.

\- ¿Qué asuntos verás? ¿Y porqué tardarás tanto?.- pregunto curiosamente.

\- No te importa mocoso.- me contesto cortante. _Ups_.- Petra, estás libre el viernes?

\- Eh!? S-Si. ¿P-Porqué preguntas?.- Petra se sonroja visiblemente ante la pregunta de Levi. _Ugh_

\- Será nuestro último día aquí y me gustaría pasarlo contigo para hablar de unas cosas...

\- Eh? ¿¡Se quedarán hasta el viernes!?.- pregunto casi gritando viendo a mis amigos.

\- Si, ahora lárguense. Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas...Mikasa.- dice mientras subimos las escaleras, Mikasa para de inmediato, lo mira esperando.- Cualquier problema, llámame.

Mikasa solo asiente y nos sigue por las escaleras. _Cierto... Levi es el hermano mayor de ella... Que extraño..._Caminamos por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Los dos se quedan viendo el pequeño pizarrón que cuelga en la puerta.

\- _Eren y Krista_.- dice Armin leyendo el pizarrón.- ¿Compartes cuarto con una niña? No mencionaste eso en las cartas...

\- A-Ah si... Se me olvido.- digo con voz temblorosa. Antes de que pueda abrir la puerta siento que alguien me jala la oreja.- Auh! Qué te pasa?

\- Estas mintiendo, tenías la oreja roja.- dice Mikasa tranquilamente. _Maldición._

\- Ahorita les cuento, es una larga historia...

* * *

_Casa de Ymir. 5 de octubre, 2013. 7:24pm. 15 hrs antes de las visitas_

**Historia**

No fue hace mucho tiempo que llegué a la casa de Ymir. Estoy muy emocionada, nunca antes había estado en una pijamada. No han llegado las otras todavía, así que estamos preparando la habitación en la que vamos a dormir. Intentamos crear un refugio con las mantas y almohadas para estar más cómodas. Esto es emocionante, de verdad. Nunca he tenido la experiencia de solo chicas, porque, bueno, vivo con Eren y con el no puedo ser muy femenina que digamos.

Me río al recordar el día en que le enseñé a hacer trenzas, que le salían horribles. Después de como 10 minutos intentado armar una carpa con mantas, lo logramos. No es muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para cuatro niñas pequeñas. En medio de la carpa colocamos un montón de almohadas y mantas suaves para que sea más cómodo dormir. Agarro unas lucecitas navideñas que Ymir tenía e intento que cuelguen de la carpa de una forma para que iluminen dentro y fuera de ésta. Cuando termino, le digo a Ymir que apague las luces y prenda las lucecitas.

No veo nada por un instante, pero cuando la luz regresa estoy fascinada con lo bonito que se ve el refugio. Las luces amarillas hacen buen contraste con las mantas rosa pálido y el ambiente se siente muy, muy acogedor.

\- Nos quedó muy bien Krista! Choca esos cinco.- exclama Ymir. Levanto mi mano y la choco con la suya. Me sonríe cuando escuchamos el timbre de la casa.- Esas deben ser Annie y Hitch, me dijeron que vendrían juntas.

Caminamos hacia la entrada. Vemos por la ventana que sí, son ellas. Abrimos la puerta y las ayudamos con las cosas que traen. Todas volteamos al escuchar el pitido del microondas. Cierto, habíamos puesto palomitas para ver unas películas. Las saco rápidamente y sigo a las demás a la habitación. Annie y Hitch se sorprenden al ver el refugio, como no, nos quedó genial. Cerramos la puerta de la habitación y nos metemos al refugio, dentro, Ymir tiene una laptop en sus piernas.

\- Hola chicas! Espero que estén emocionadas por esta pijamada!.- exclama Ymir. Todas asentimos mientras Ymir abre la laptop y pone algo de música.- Bueno, antes de empezar a ver películas, no les gustaría hacer unos juegos?

\- Como que tipo de juegos?.- pregunto

-Verdad o reto?.- pregunta Hitch sonriendo.

\- Si! Pero que retos haríamos, no hay mucho que hacer con solo nosotras cuatro.- responde Ymir.

\- ...Qué les parece si lo hacemos con puras preguntas? Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría saber cuanto antes.- dice Annie mirándome. _¿Porque me ve así? ¿Y que querrá preguntar?_

_\- _Buena idea, hagámoslo!.- dice Hitch en voz alta.

\- Yo empiezo, ¿Alguna de ustedes ha tenido ya su primer... Ya saben... Menstruación?.- pregunta Ymir.

\- Eh? Eso no es dentro de unos años?.- pregunto confundida. _Uff, pensé que iba a preguntar otra cosa..._

\- No necesariamente, tengo un ejemplo, yo!.- exclama Hitch señalándose con el pulgar. Todas soltamos sonidos de sorpresa. Hitch solo sonríe triunfante.

\- Otra pregunta!.- grita Ymir.

\- Yo tengo una.- dice Annie levantando la mano.- ¿Ya han dado su primer beso?

_Diablos. _Todas menos yo dicen que no. Siento como mi pulso se acelera. _Oh no, que hago que hago que hago... Miento? Digo la verdad? Quería mantenerlo secreto... ¿Qué hago?_

\- Krista.- la voz de Annie me sobresalta.- no haz dicho nada todavía.

Las tres se me quedan viendo. _Supongo que les diré la verdad... No... Se las diré, pero no completa..._

\- B-Bueno... Yo ya di mi primer beso.- digo nerviosa y sonrojándome. Las tres ahogan un grito.

\- En serio!? Y con quién fue? Lo conocemos!?.- Ymir envuelve sus mi mano con las suyas. Wow, pensé que se molestaría.

\- N-No... No lo conocen...

\- Danos una pista!.- grita Hitch

\- Chicas, la verdad es que prometí no decirle a nadie...- digo bajando la cabeza.- Pero no hay remedio... Solo les diré que tiene nuestra edad y que va en nuestra escuela.

\- Oh! Eso es suficiente.- exclama Hitch.- Ya verás que después del descanso haremos entrevista a todos los de quinto! Bromeo, sería muy aburrido...

\- Alguien tiene otra pregunta?.- pregunto esperando a que se les olvide lo que les acabo de decir.

\- Yo tengo una!.- dice Hitch levantando la mano.- Díganme los nombres de la persona que les gusta!

_Oh no. __De todas las preguntas, ¿Porque esa?..._

\- Ustedes saben que yo no quiero a nadie, con Krista ya tengo suficiente.- responde Ymir sonriéndome. _¿Qué querrá decir con eso?_

_\- _B-Bueno yo... Me di cuenta que la persona que me gustaba en realidad no me gusta tanto como pensé...- miento. No puedo dejar que se enteren que me gusta Eren. Jamás.

\- Y a ti Annie?.- pregunta Hitch. No me había dado cuenta que estaba abrazando una almohada. Tiene la cabeza baja y las mejillas rojas.

\- A mi...Bueno... M- Me gusta... E- Eren Jeager.

_Eh?...¿Qué?... ¿QUE?. _Si no fuera porque detrás de mí tengo la laptop de Ymir, me hubiera ido para atrás. _No puede ser... Le gusta Eren...Igual que a mí... Oh no..._

\- Woaaaah! Eso no lo sabía!.- dice Hitch tapándose la boca.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba Annie! Te gusta el chico que siempre habías dicho que peleaba mal!.- dice Ymir señalándola con el dedo.

\- C-Cállate... Vamos a ver las películas de una vez, ya me esta dando sueño.- dice antes de bostezar.

Nos acostamos en silencio mientras Ymir prepara unas películas de Disney que seleccionamos anteriormente. No digo mucho después de que las películas empiezan. Dos películas después, las chicas ya se han dormido. Yo no puedo dormir. No puedo para de pensar en lo que dijo Annie. No sé cómo me siento. No sé si debería sentirme preocupada porque puede que Eren se enamore de ella. Pero algo me dice que Eren me quiere solo a mí. Mi mente da vueltas hasta que me dejo vencer por el sueño.

* * *

_Orfanato Trost. 6 de octubre, 2013. 9:40am._

**Eren**

Después de darles un pequeño tour de mi cuarto a mis amigos, nos sentamos en mi cama para platicar. Intento esconder las mantas de Krista debajo de mi almohada cuando no me están viendo, se haría un desastre si Mikasa se entera que he estado durmiendo con Krista desde hace meses.

\- Bueno, cuéntanos cómo te ha ido en el Orfanato.- dice Armin cruzando sus piernas.

\- Ah si...Uhm... Por dónde empiezo?...

\- Podrías empezar con tu compañera de cuarto y la nueva escuela.- dice Mikasa abrazando sus piernas.

\- Tienes razón... Bueno, cuando llegué aquí ella ya estaba aquí. Al principio me sentí algo raro al compartir cuarto con una chica, pero es buena persona, nos llevamos bien.- digo más rápido de lo normal.

Los dos me miran fijamente, analizándome. A veces me gustaría que estos dos no me conocieran tanto; hace más difícil ocultar cosas.

\- Hablando de la escuela, bueno, no me va tan mal. He hecho amigos, aunque a veces me peleo con un chico llamado Jean...

\- Eren, te dije que no te metieras problemas.- me dice Mikasa con voz reprochable.

\- Yo no busco los problemas! Los problemas me buscan a mi! Fue ese cara de caballo con el que casi me peleo en las afueras de Trost!

\- Eren! Sabes que no...- la risa de Armin supera la voz de Mikasa. Ella y yo vemos a Armin como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿De qué te ríes Armin?.- pregunto levantando una ceja.

\- C-Cara de c-caballo...- su risa se vuelve más fuerte.

No puedo evitar reírme con el. Mikasa solo sonríe levemente antes de esconder su rostro en la bufanda. Nuestras pequeñas risas se vuelven carcajadas y resuenan por todo el cuarto. Me duele el estómago de tanto reír, pero no me importa; hace mucho que no me reía así. Nos calmamos un poco y seguimos hablando. Les cuento todo lo que ha pasado desde que me fui, bueno_ casi _todo. La pelea con el niño más grande del orfanato, de mis amigos, el arcade, el festival... Estoy tentado a contarles sobre mi beso con Krista, pero creo que no sería una buena idea. No sé cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella entra una Krista adormilada. Sus ojos se hacen más grandes cuando ve a Mikasa y Armin. Todos nos quedamos callados. Retrocede y cierra la puerta. Los dos se me quedan viendo cuando me levanto y voy hacia Krista.

\- Espérenme aquí.- les digo en voz baja. Abro y cierro la puerta con cuidado antes de encontrarme con Krista recargada en la pared del pasillo con el rostro pensativo.

\- Eren...

\- Si?

\- Esos son Mikasa y Armin, verdad?.- dice mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos azules siguen estando un poco apagados, aunque no tanto como antes; supongo que lo que pasó en el festival hizo que algo cambiara en ella. Me sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que pasó en el verano.- Eren?

\- P-Perdón... Si son ellos. Vinieron a visitarme por todo el descanso de otoño, no te parece genial?.- pregunto sonriendo. Ella solo me da una pequeña sonrisa. _¿Qué le pasa? Esta muy callada..._

_\- _Si, lo es.- dice estirando sus brazos.- Entremos para que los conozca

Veo que fuerza una sonrisa antes de entrar a la habitación. _¿Qué?. _Los saluda amablemente mientras guarda sus cosas. Armin le regresa el saludo abiertamente, Mikasa solo dice _Hola _con la voz tan baja que dudo que la haya oido. Krista se sienta a mi lado en la cama. Nos quedamos callados sin saber que decir hasta que Armin empieza la conversación.

\- Tu eres Krista, no? Mi nombre es Armin Arlet. Soy el mejor amigo de Eren, no sé si te ha hablado de mi. Espero que no llevemos bien.- dice Armin con una sonrisa.

\- Si me ha hablado de ti y lo mismo digo, Armin.- cuando dice eso, sus ojos ya no se ven tan apagados como antes, pero no se parece a sí misma.- Tu debes ser Mikasa, Eren me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

-...Ah si?.- si no fuera porque conozco a Mikasa, no me daría cuenta que está sorprendida.- Espero que cosas buenas...

\- Claro! Siempre me dice lo buena que eres en las peleas y que le das una paliza a los bravucones de su escuela!.- dice Krista alegremente.

\- Ya veo...- Mikasa usa la bufanda para esconder su leve rubor.

No digo mucho en todo el tiempo en que ellos platican y de vez en cuando se burlan de mi. No es que no esté feliz de que mis amigos estén aquí, pero la actitud de Krista me tiene algo consternado. Nunca se había comportado así. La observo detenidamente mientras habla con ellos. Siento que la conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando esta haciendo gestos forzados y cuando no. Por ahora, su rostro se ve bastante relajado. Por unos momentos me distraigo de mi objetivo y admiro su bello rostro. Todavía no me termino de creer que alguien tan bonita como ella le gusta alguien como yo. Unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltan a todos. Petra abre la puerta con unos documentos en las manos. Alcanzo a leer el nombre escrito con letras pequeñas en el folder. _Krista Lenz._ _¿Porqué tiene sus papeles y porque está tan sonriente?_

_\- _Krista! Tengo una excelente noticia! y no solo eso...Tienes visitas! Acompáñame a la recepción.- exclama. Una Krista confundida la sigue por el pasillo, no antes de mirarme a los ojos algo preocupada. Intento decirle con la mirada que sea valiente. Cuando se va, la habitación se queda en silencio. _¿Cuál será esa noticia? Visitas... ¿P__orque tengo un mal presentimiento?_

* * *

_Recepción del orfanato. 6 de octubre, 2013. 11:07am_

**Historia**

No podría estar más confundida ¿Visitas? Que yo recuerde, la única familia que tengo es mi padre y Frieda, pero ninguno de los dos han venido a verme en un buen tiempo. Trago saliva al recordar ese día. No sé porque, pero tengo un presentimiento de que algo no va bien. Cuando llegamos a la recepción, veo a un hombre algo bajo con pelo claro, al igual que sus ojos y me sonríe con calidez. A lado de el está un hombre muy alto y con gabardina negra, que parece ser su guardia. Me congelo. _Esa gabardina... La he visto antes... ¿Quiénes son estas personas?_

\- Hola Krista.- el hombre bajo se arrodilla para estar a mi altura. Sus ojos claro y su expresión me transmiten calma.- Eres muy bonita, tienes los ojos de tu padre.

\- M-Mi padre?.- Retrocedo un poco, la mirada del señor no cambia, su sonrisa solo se hace un poco más pequeña.

\- Si, tu padre Rod Reiss. Yo soy tu tío, Krista. Mi nombre es Uri Reiss.- el hombre me da la mano para que se la estreche. El mal presentimiento se va y se convierte a uno de curiosidad. ¿_Tengo un tío? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y porque me llama por el nombre de Krista?_

_\- _H-Hola...- tengo demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza que apenas puedo decir nada. Uri Reiss intercambia unas miradas con Petra. Ella asiente con la cabeza y sonríe ampliamente.

\- Krista, el señor Reiss te va a adoptar!.- exclama emocionada.

_¿Qué?_

* * *

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo! Estoy orgullosa de que haya escrito esos capítulos desde antes, el último capítulo del manga me ha tenido muy distraída sobre erehisu! Hay tantas teorías sobre lo que pasara en el cap 124 que apenas puedo concentrarme en nada... **

Spoiler (?:** A decir verdad, cap 123 me ha inspirado a escribir un fanfic completamente dedicado a eremika, que opinan?**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, quería que hubiera más interacción con otros personajes, ya que sería muy raro solo concentrarme en esos dos. Hablando de ellos, ¿Como creen que será su relación a partir de ahora que son... Novios? Ni yo lo sé, jaja. Todo se ve muy bien al inicio del cap... Pero hasta cuando seguirá siendo así? **

Aviso: **Esto no está remotamente basado en situaciones de la vida real... Jajaja xD**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo! Significa mucho para mi, de verdad, es motivador y me inspira muchísimo a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos la próxima semana! **


	13. Invierno

_Escuela Trost. 19 de diciembre, 2013. 12:45pm. 6 días para Navidad._

**Eren**

-... Esa sería toda la tarea para las vacaciones de invierno, no es mucha, así que háganla lo antes que puedan. Ya se pueden retirar.- la voz del profesor Shadis fue superada por los gritos de los niños en mi salón.

A pesar de que el profesor dijo que ya nos fuéramos, no me muevo hasta que no queda nadie en el salón. He estado viendo por la ventana toda la clase como la nieve cae lentamente al suelo. Pierdo la noción del tiempo hasta que siento una mano pequeña en mi hombro. No me sobresalto porque sé perfectamente quien es. Krista se sienta en la silla frente a mi, y me sonríe. Han pasado más de 5 meses desde que la besé por primera vez, no es que cuente el tiempo los días y las semanas, pero sé que es algo que nunca olvidaré. Ni aunque quisiera. Los dos vemos la nieve caer en silencio. Hace un frío horrible desde noviembre, pero no me importa mucho; el frío me gusta porque me puedo dormir más cerca de Krista para estar más calientito.

\- Eren, vamos al orfanato, me muero de frío.- me dice tocando mi mano para que sienta lo fría que esta.

No está tan fría como pensé, pero aún así envuelvo sus dos manos con las mías para calentarlas. La miro, está sonrojada. La suelto y recojo mis cosas de mi silla. La tomo de la mano suavemente mientras salimos del salón y nos dirigimos al orfanato. No hay nadie en la calle, así que no tengo miedo de caminar con ella agarrados de la mano. Estamos a una calle del orfanato cuando me doy cuenta de que Krista no está a mi lado. La busco con la mirada, pero no la veo por ningún lado. Me empiezo a preocupar hasta que siento que una bola de nieve me golpea la espalda. Volteo y veo a Krista con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante. Tiene en las manos unas bolas de nieve, que me lanza rápidamente antes de hacer más. Las esquivo como puedo mientras hago mis propias bolas de nieve.

No tenía planeado tener una pelea de bolas de nieve con ella hoy, pero no hay remedio. Nos lanzamos la nieve constantemente hasta que empiezo a sentir mi sudadera mojada. Lanzó una bola de nieve esperando que le de en el estomago pero le da en el rostro. _Oh no._ Voy hacia ella lo más rápido que puedo para disculparme. Se está frotando los ojos cuando llego a ella. Me mira enojada mientras la limpio con la manga de mi sudadera.

\- Me lastimaste tonto.- dice aguantando las lágrimas. No la he visto llorar desde aquella noche en la que tuvo pesadillas. No lo sabe, pero ella es una chica muy fuerte.

\- Perdóname Krista.- me disculpo como puedo. Sigue estando enojada cuando termino de limpiarla. No se me ocurre nada para hacer que acepte mis disculpas, así que la beso en los labios. Se sorprende, y con razón, nunca nos habíamos besado en público. Me besa suavemente por lo que me parece una eternidad y por un momento no siento frío, ni nada; solo los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

\- KRISTA LENZ! EREN JEAGER!.- una voz femenina hace que nos separemos. Buscamos con la vista a la persona que grito. Cuando veo quien es, el frío regresa a mi cuerpo y me congelo. _Ymir._ Estoy muerto. Muy muerto. Creo que ya me morí, pero regrese tan rápido a la vida que no me di cuenta. No sé de donde saco el valor, pero tomo de la mano a Krista y echo a correr, creo que lo más rápido que he corrido hasta ahora.

Entramos al orfanato tan rápido que casi nos caemos de bruces y subimos a nuestra habitación. Ymir nunca se ha atrevido a entrar al orfanato, así que sé que estamos seguros. Ymir nos dará problemas cuando terminen la vacaciones. Cuando cierro la puerta de la habitación suspiro profundamente. Dios, pensé que era mi fin. Me voy quitando la ropa mojada por la nieve y la dejo en una canasta de ropa sucia pequeña que tenemos. Krista hace lo mismo antes de irse a mi cama a envolverse con una manta gruesa. Me voy von ella para estar más calientito. La miro a los ojos fijamente. Tiene los ojos apagados. No los había tenido así desde el día en el que llegaron las visitas. Mi mente regresa a ese día de otoño, que empezó bien pero termino muy...Confuso.

.

.

_\- Krista? ¿Estás bien?_.- pregunté al ver su cara. Nunca la había visto así. Tenía la cara tensa, se veía aterrada. Se sentó en su cama y envolvió sus piernas con los brazos. No sabía si Armin y Mikasa lo habían visto, pero estaba temblando.

\- _Estoy bien, Eren, no te preocupes por mi_.- dijo con voz temblorosa.- _Voy a tomar una siesta..._

\- _Krista..._\- el sonido de una llamada telefónica me interrumpe.

Mikasa saca su celular de su bolsa de mano y responde. Pasan unos segundos hasta que cuelga. Su mirada se volvió triste. Guarda su celular, se levanta y me dice:

\- _Eren, Levi llamó, me dijo que vendrá por nosotros, regresaremos al Distrito Shinganshina. _

\- _¿¡Qué!? ¿No se iban a quedar toda la semana?_.- grité mientras me levantaba

\- _Yo también pensé eso... Pero me dijo que teníamos que volver de inmediato. Lo siento tanto._\- se disculpó y me abrazó fuerte.

Sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa de que se fueran tan pronto, pero no podía evitar sentirme traicionado. Le regreso el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Armin se levanta de la cama y nos abraza. Nos quedamos así por un buen rato hasta que Petra entró por la puerta. Se veía claramente desanimada. Le dice a Armin y a Mikasa que Levi ya llegó y que los espera en la recepción. Nos damos un último abrazo. Los acompaño hasta las escaleras, no tenía ganas de ver a Levi. Regresé a mi habitación para ahora ver que le pasa a Krista. Cuando entro veo que está envuelta en una manta.

\- _Krista_...- toco suavemente la manta para que me haga caso. Se sobresalta, pero además de eso, no se mueve. Suspiro, doblo las mangas de mi camiseta y cargo el pequeño bulto que es Krista y la manta.

\- _Eren! Suéltame!_.- se retuerce pero no sedo. La tiro sobre la cama y le arrebato la manta de encima. Antes de que pueda hacer nada más, me pongo encima de ella, con mis manos sosteniendo las suyas para que no me de manotazos.

Tengo una vista perfecta de su rostro. No se puede mover porque tengo mis piernas sobre sus muslos. Veo como se sonroja completamente. No sé que me hizo atraparla de esta forma, pero el daño ya esta hecho. Lentamente me acerco a su rostro y la beso suavemente en los labios. Acaricio con mi mano sus mejillas, las cuales no podrían estar más rojas.

\- _Me vas a decir que te pasa o...- _la miro fijamente a los ojos.- _te saco la verdad a besos?_

_¿¡De donde diablos salió todo eso!? ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa Eren!? _pienso. Asiente. Me muevo para sentarme en la cama y me rasco la nuca. Bueno ahora esto es algo embarazoso. Krista se queda callada por un momento hasta que dice:

\- _Petra me dijo que no te lo dijera todavía pero.._.- desvía la mirada hacía la ventana.- _Eren, Puedo pedirte algo?_

_\- Uhm...S-Si?..-_ ¿Acaba de cambiar de tema?

\- _Sé que pensarás que estoy loca_ pero...Yo..._ Necesito que esperes hasta año nuevo para saber la verdad del porque estoy así.- _Eh? Hasta año nuevo? Faltan más de dos meses... No puede hablar en serio... La veo, sus ojos me miran suplicantes. Suspiro, supongo que no tengo más remedio.

\- _Esta bien. Pero te voy a pedir algo también; se sincera conmigo._\- Me miró con extrañeza.

\- _Pero si lo soy..._

\- _La mayor parte del tiempo si, pero yo lo veo Krista, como me ocultas la verdad de algunas cosas_.- digo agarrándola de la barbilla para que me mire.

\- ..._Esta bien. Te quiero Eren_.- Siento como mi corazón se acelera y me besa tiernamente. _Yo más Krista._

* * *

_Orfanato Trost. 22 de diciembre, 2013. 9:56am. 2 dias para Navidad._

**Historia**

Faltan dos días para navidad y mentiría si dijera que no estoy estresada. No solo porque no tengo un regalo para Eren, si no porque ya va a ser año nuevo y el momento de decirle mi secreto se acerca. Sé que tuve dos meses para prepararme, pero... No tengo excusas. Solo sé que soy una cobarde. Tengo planeado ir hoy por un regalo para Eren, que Lynne me ayudó a ahorrar. Solo tengo que irme silenciosamente mientras Eren toma lo que el llamó "Su siesta diaria de invierno". Una siesta que toma de las 10 al mediodía para recargar energía. Una tontería, lo sé.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, por ella entra un Eren recién bañado y listo para dormir. Bosteza, se frota los ojos antes de tirarse en la cama. A los pocos segundos ya está roncando. Pobre. Me levanto de mi cama, doblo mi manta y salgo de la habitación lo más lento que puedo. Llego a la recepción, Lynne ya me está esperando para salir al centro. Me toma de la mano y salimos del orfanato.

.

.

Dos horas y media después, tengo mis regalos listos para ponerlos debajo del arbolito de navidad del orfanato, que está en la recepción. Le doy los regalos a Lynne para que ella los guarde y subo a mi habitación. Cuando entro veo que Eren sigue en la misma posición dormido. Dejo mi bolsa de mano a un lado, me acerco a Eren y lo observo. _Es tan lindo..._pienso antes de darle un suave beso en la frente.

También tengo una duda que me ha estado molestando. ¿Cambiará algo entre nosotros cuando le diga quien realmente soy?. Espero que no. Sé que solo somos unos niños, pero de verdad me gusta mucho y quiero que todo salga bien mientras dure. Sé que se va a despertar pronto, pero de todos modos me recuesto a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Me pregunto si me verá de la misma forma después de que sepa mi secreto.

* * *

_Orfanato Trost. 24 de diciembre, 2013. 8:12pm. Nochebuena_

**Eren**

\- Bueno niños, espero que hayan disfrutado la cena de hoy! Tengan una linda noche y feliz navidad!.- dijo la señora Blouse en voz alta para que todos los niños la escucharan en el comedor.

Muchos niños gritaron _Feliz navidad!_, otros solo aplaudieron. Todos empezaron a recoger sus platos, para luego ir a la recepción a tomar los regalos debajo del árbol. Desde hace días que el árbol estaba lleno de regalos así que todos tenían de donde agarrar. Krista y yo nos quedamos sentados hasta que dejo de haber ruido en el edificio. Estoy nervioso. Compré el regalo de Krista muy seguro de que le iba a gustar, pero ahora, no. Me rasco la nuca y la veo; tiene la cabeza cabizbaja, siento como su pierna derecha moverse de arriba abajo rápido y tamborilea sus dedos sobre la mesa. Esta nerviosa, porque? _Será que...Tiene regalos para mí?... No creo..._

\- Eren, acompáñame.- Krista se levanta de su silla y me toma de la mano.

Me lleva rápidamente por el comedor hasta la recepción. Debajo del árbol de navidad solo quedan mis regalos y una caja rectangular grande. Los dos agarramos los regalos y nos vamos hacia la habitación. Todo esta oscuro y silencioso, así que caminamos despacio. Solo prendemos la lámpara cuando entramos a la habitación. Ella está sentada en su cama con la piernas cruzadas mirando mis regalos. Nos quedamos callados hasta que digo:

\- Tengo unos regalos para ti Krista.- tomo la caja más grande que tengo y se la doy.

Tiene una etiqueta pequeña que dice: _De Eren Para Krista. Feliz navidad. _Lo abre con cuidado quitando la cinta del papel de regalo. Cuando le quita todo la envoltura su boca se abre por completo. Su mirada va de mi al regalo y viceversa. Parece que se ha quedado sin palabras, no esperaba eso.

-... Una cámara instax?.-pregunta

\- S-Si... Me di cuenta de que te gusta mucho la mía, así que decidí comprarte una.- dije rascándome la nuca. Veo que sonríe ampliamente mientras abraza el regalo.

\- Eren... Me encanta...Muchas gracias! Antes de que me des el otro regalo, déjame darte el mío.- abre la tapa de la caja grande, saca un regalo rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo y me lo da.

Lo abro con el mismo cuidado con el que ella tuvo con mi regalo. Es un álbum de fotos blanco que dice _And so the adventure begins..._ en el frente. Veo que tiene una nota pegada en una de las páginas y la leo

_"Para que guardes todas nuestras fotos que tengamos juntos a partir del próximo año._

_Te quiere, Krista"_

Sonrío al leer la nota. Este regalo es... Agh, estupendo. Se me pasa por la cabeza que ella de seguro estaba harta de que guardara las fotos todas desordenadas en el cajón del buró y me río suavemente. La miro. Sus grandes ojos azules están mirando la caja grande, que tiene otro regalo más pequeño dentro de el.

\- Gracias Krista, es un regalo muy bonito.- digo dejándolo en la cama.- Ahora es mi turno de darte mi otro regalo.

Mis manos tiemblan cuando le doy el segundo regalo. Espero que le guste. Es un collar, bueno, son dos, pero yo me quede con uno. El regalo entero son dos collares con cristales cada uno; el primero es uno negro, y el otro, tornasol. Los compré cuando paseaba por el centro con Connie hace una semana. Afortunadamente no me preguntó para quien era el segundo collar.

\- Eren... Esto es...- dice en voz baja mientras sostiene el collar.

\- L-Lo compré porque pensé que te gustaría... Y quería darte algo que yo podría tener también, mira.- digo mientras saco mi collar por el cuello de la camisa.- Este es mío... Ves, cuando los unes, se ve como un corazón.

Me saco el collar por la cabeza. Tomo los dos cristales y los uno. Se ve como un corazón algo deforme, pero se entiende que es. Sin decir nada, le pongo su collar a Krista. Ella lo toca y lo observa. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos cuando me dice:

\- Es precioso Eren.- se limpia una pequeña lágrima que tenía en la mejilla.- Muchas gracias

\- N-No me lo agradezcas, de verdad.- digo sonrojándome un poco.

\- Es mi turno de darte tu último regalo.- dice con voz temblorosa. Suspira antes de darme el regalo pequeño. _¿Qué le pasa?._\- Este regalo tiene algo que ver con lo que te voy a decir en año nuevo, así que no lo pierdas, si?

\- ¿Cómo crees que lo voy a perder?...- digo mientras abro el regalo.

Son dos pulseras de cuentas. Una tiene cuentas blancas, como de mármol, con una cuenta negra; y la otra tiene cuentas negras con una cuenta de mármol. Debajo de las pulseras hay una pequeña nota que explica el significado de las pulseras:

"_Tú__ me completas_

_Significado de la pulsera:_

_Se necesitan millones de personas para completar el mundo, pero solo se necesita uno para completar el mío._

_Cada uno de ustedes usará una de las pulseras y siempre llevarán una pieza del otro todo el tiempo."_

Leo la nota dos veces. Este regalo es... Hermoso. No es gran cosa, pero no me importa. _Tú me completas_. Esas palabras se quedarán en mi mente y en mi corazón por un largo tiempo. Eso, eso es exactamente lo que siento por Krista, y no quiero que se vaya nunca de mi lado.

\- N-No tienes por que usarlo todo el tiempo...Puedes dejarlo aquí si quieres...- dice en voz baja.

\- La voy a usar, no te preocupes.- digo mientras me la pongo cuidadosamente por encima del tobillo, si ahí; es un lugar extraño, pero así nadie la verá, ni me preguntará nada y estará siempre conmigo.- Gracias Krista, me encantaron mis regalos.

\- Y a mi los tuyos. Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ya, es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la casa de Sasha por el intercambio de regalos.

\- A-Ah si! En tu cama o en la mía?

\- En la mía, vamos.

Nos acomodamos en su cama con un montón de mantas por el frío. En menos de 5 minutos ya está dormida. Me quedo despierto un rato más para observar su rostro, y es... Preciosa. Me siento como un idiota afortunado al estar con ella así, ahora. Cierro los ojos deseando que mañana sea un día tan genial como lo fue hoy.

* * *

_Casa de Sasha. 25 de diciembre, 2013. 11:__23am. Navidad_

**Eren**

La casa de Sasha esta al sur de Trost y el orfanato al norte, así que nos toma un buen rato llegar. Krista ya había venido varias veces, pero aun así nos perdemos dos veces y llegamos media hora tarde. Toco el timbre de la casa y casi de inmediato nos abren la puerta.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad chicos! ¡Vamos entren! ¡Hace un frío horrible allá afuera!.- dice Sasha, que tiene puesto un gorrito de navidad.- Jean y Connie ya llegaron, solo faltaban ustedes. ¿Porqué tardaron tanto?

\- _Alguien_ hizo que nos perdiéramos dos veces cuando veníamos para acá.- digo con una sonrisa burlona. Krista me da un codazo en las costillas.

\- Ya veo.- dice Sasha riéndose.- Bueno, vamos a la sala de juegos, ahí está todo.

La sala de juegos no es en realidad de juegos, sino una sala normal y grande. Hay una chimenea prendida en la pared a mi derecha. La sala tiene dos sillones grandes con almohadas con diseño navideño. En los sillones hay unas botanas y bebidas. Frente a los muebles están Jean y Connie sentados con las piernas cruzadas y frente a ellos, tres regalos. Los saludamos, nos sentamos en círculo, yo entre Sasha y Connie, mientras ponemos en el centro los regalos que trajimos. Por cierto, si se preguntan donde están Marco y Mina, bueno, Marco viajó para visitar a su familia, y Mina está enferma desde hace dos semanas.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, empecemos con el intercambio!.- grito Sasha agarrando un puñado de palomitas.- ¿Quin quire empfzar?.- pregunta con la boca llena

\- Yo.- dice Jean levantando la mano.- Bueno, la verdad es que no sabía como escoger el regalo, ya que no conozco muy bien a esta persona, pero espero que te guste Krista.

Jean extiende su mano hacia el centro del círculo, toma una bolsa pequeña y se la da. Krista lo recibe y le da una pequeña sonrisa. Yo solo siento como los celos crecen dentro de mí. _Tranquilo Eren solo es un regalo, no es para tanto, de seguro no es tan bueno como el que le dí ayer... _Mete su mano en la bolsa y saca una pequeña caja blanca con tapa. La abre. Sus ojos se abren ampliamente y se sonroja un poco. _¿Qué diablos le dio ese cara de caballo?_

_\- _Muéstranos qué es Krista!.- exclama Connie. Krista toma el regalo y nos lo muestra con una tímida sonrisa. Es una pulsera de oro con un pequeño dije en forma de K colgando de un extremo.

\- Wow! Es muy bonito! Si te luciste Jean.- grita Sasha

\- No es para tanto.- dice sonrojándose solo un poco. _Maldito... Eso hace ver mi regalos como una basura comparada con la suya... _

\- Me gustó mucho Jean. Muchas gracias.- dice Krista con una expresión amable y una sonrisa. _Ah si..._ Desde aquí puedo ver que esta forzando la sonrisa. _Ja... _

\- Yo quiero dar mi regalo!.- Connie toma su regalo y se lo da a Sasha. Ella lo abre; es un libro de cocina junto con cupones de varios restaurantes.

\- Connie! Esto es increíble! Muchas gracias!- dice Sasha dándole un abrazo rápido. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Connie se sonroja un poco. _¿Pero qué...?_

_\- _Mi turno! Ten Eren, este es para ti.- Sasha me pasa un bulto envuelto algo descuidado. Lo abro y veo que son una camiseta negra de botones, unos audífonos, una revista de NatGeo y un libro de fotografías de los años 70.- Uhm.. Espero que te gusten... Los compre todos ayer en la mañana porque no sabía que regalarte...

\- No te preocupes, me gustan.- y es cierto. No son los mejores regalos que he tenido en mi vida, pero si son cosas bastantes útiles y que me gustan. Siento la mirada celosa de Krista en mí. Le regreso la mirada levantando las cejas diciéndole _Solo son regalos, relájate._

Es mi turno. Le doy su regalo a Jean, que es un peluche de un caballo junto con libro de Caballo de Troya. Espero que entienda el tema que elegí para los regalos. Sonrío ampliamente cuando me da una mirada enojada. Suspira y se ríe ligeramente.

\- Maldito... Te luciste con tus regalos... Tienes suerte que me guste el Caballo de Troya...- dice abriendo el libro y hojeándolo.

Es el turno de Krista. Toma el último regalo que queda y se lo da a Connie. Es un paquete de cartas de Uno con unas entradas para el próximo partido de futbol. Yo tuve la idea de darle las entradas, ya que yo también quiero ir, y lo mejor es que cae en mi cumpleaños.

\- Gracias Krista! Eren!- me dice Connie emocionado.- Vamos juntos!

_Yeeees. _Lo sabía, el plan funcionó.

\- Claro, ¿Cuándo es?

\- Déjame ver... Oh, es el 30 de marzo.

\- ¿En serio? Ese día es mi cumpleaños!

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Otra razón para llevarte!.- grita. Krista se me queda viendo con cara de pocos amigos. Ella está enterada de mi plan, no lo aprobó, pero como no sabía que otra cosa regalarle a Connie, no tuvo remedio. Le saco la lengua como respuesta.

\- Creo que el intercambio fue un éxito! ¿Alguien quiere comer?.- pregunta Sasha levantándose y dirigiéndose al comedor. Todos decimos que si mientras la seguimos. Tengo el presentimiento de que este día será increíble.

* * *

_Comisaría de Policía General Ackerman. 25 de diciembre, 2013. 10:36pm_

**Levi**

Entro a la comisaría antes de que la nieve me arruine el uniforme. No hay nadie en el edificio, excepto la recepcionista que tiene cara cansada y amargada. Claro, ¿Quién estaría feliz de trabajar en Navidad? Nadie, mucho menos yo. Mis pasos son lo único que se escucha por todo el pasillo. Entro a la oficina que tiene una placa de metal que dice _Comisario General Erwin Smith. _Tch... A pesar de que el lugar está a nombre de mi familia, yo no soy el dueño. Veo que Erwin está sentado con unos documentos en el escritorio. Con la mirada me indica que me siente, pero lo ignoro.

\- Dime porqué me hiciste salir de la comodidad de mi casa en este día tan miserable o te rompo las piernas.- digo dirigiéndome a la mesita que tiene una tetera llena de lo que supongo que es té. Me sirvo una taza. Espero que no sea la mierda que creo que es.

\- Por la misma razón que regresaste de Trost en octubre. Lo encontramos.

\- ¿A Rod Reiss? ¿O al otro? ¿Cual era su nombre?...

\- Uri Reiss.- me pasa un documento que tiene el nombre de éste. Lo abro y lo leo.- Por lo que investigamos, va a adoptar a Historia Reiss para alejarla más de nuestra mira.

\- ¿Y luego? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con la búsqueda del cártel?

\- Bueno, puede que eventualmente Uri Reiss le de información sobre eso. No podemos dejar que se la lleve.

\- Sabes que no podemos evitar que la adopte...

\- Pero podemos hacer que alguien la siga y no la pierda de vista.

\- No te referirás a...

\- Si, Kenny Ackerman. El guardia de Uri Reiss. El puede ayudarnos.- no estará hablando en serio. Desgraciado...

\- ¿Si sabes que por su culpa mis padres murieron?

\- Si, lo sé, pero no tenemos otra opción.

\- Oh, si la tenemos. Dejemos de seguir a la niña y enfoquémonos en la búsqueda del jefe del jodido cártel. No arruine el descanso de otoño de mi hermana para que me vengas con esto. Regrese porque me dijiste que cada vez estábamos más cerca de él y necesitabas mi ayuda...

\- Uri Reiss es el hermano del jefe.

\- Lo sé, pero tú y yo sabemos que el se alejo del negocio porque arriesgaba su vida. No nos dirá nad-

\- El no, pero Historia si.- me interrumpe.- Si somos pacientes, con el tiempo, Historia sabrá los secretos del cártel y la ubicación de Rod Reiss. No podemos esperar a que su hermano colabore fácilmente, pero si podemos hacer que Historia en un futuro nos ayude. Tomará mucho, mucho tiempo, pero sé que lo encontraremos.

Me quedo callado. Tiene razón. Tch, ojalá no la tuviera. Dejo la taza a un lado y me apoyo en la puerta. Suspiro, supongo que no hay remedio.

\- Una última pregunta. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que Uri Reiss no llevará a la niña por el mismo camino que su hermano?

\- Tu mismo lo dijiste, se alejó del negocio. No nos da el 100% de garantía que no lo hará, pero es un apuesta que estoy dispuesto a hacer.

-... Esta bien. Confío en tu palabra. Ya me voy. Feliz navidad.

\- Feliz navidad y... Feliz cumpleaños Levi.- me dice antes de que salga de la oficina. Lo miro con una ceja levantada.

\- ...Gracias.- cierro la puerta detrás de mi.

Camino por el pasillo preguntándome si a partir de ahora las cosas con la investigación saldrán bien. Algo en mi me dice que si, pero otra parte, una pequeña parte, me dice que esto será más complicado de lo que parece.

* * *

**Hellooo! Este capítulo fue bastante divertido de escribir! Es el más largo que he publicado... Hasta ahora. Me gustaría decir que no están listos para los próximos capítulos, pero quien sabe xD ****Me encantó hacer más interacción entre los personajes, y espero que les haya gustado también! **

**Eren e Historia intercambian regalos por Navidad, no vayan a olvidar este detalle, van a ser relevantes en un futuro ;) Y qué demonios planea Erwin? Creen que fue buena decisión que no interfiriera más en el caso? **

**Gracias por leer! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! **


	14. Secreto

_Orfanato Trost. 31 de diciembre, 2013. 8:21pm_

**Historia**

Hoy es el día en el que Eren sabrá quién realmente soy, y que me iré del Orfanato en junio. Con solo pensarlo me dan náuseas. Desde aquel día en el que Uri Reiss me dijo que me iba a adoptar imaginé como sería este día. Pero aún así estoy nerviosa. No, nerviosa se queda corto, creo que me dará un ataque de pánico. Creo que el miedo no es mucho sobre el secreto en sí, si no la reacción de Eren, sobre todo después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Todos los días me he preguntado si fue buena idea guardarlo por mucho tiempo. No sé si me perdonará por no decirle la verdad desde el principio. Espero que si, no soportaría que se enojara conmigo todo el tiempo que me queda aquí.

Lynne me dijo que más tarde habrá una cena increíble y que todos estarán en el comedor antes de la medianoche. La verdad es que no creo estar ahí para esa hora. O estaré llorando en mi cuarto porque lo que tengo con Eren se fue a la basura, o simplemente estaré durmiendo en sus brazos. Espero que sea lo segundo. Tengo planeado decírselo en nuestra habitación después de cenar, no quiero hacerlo en el comedor. Oh dios, estoy tan nerviosa...

Eren me sobresalta cuando me da un toque en la nariz con el dedo. Por un momento se me había olvidado que estaba a mi lado. Estaba leyéndome _Los Juegos del Hambre_ antes de que los nervios dominarán mi mente.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando Krista?

\- Eh? S-Si... Tú sigue leyendo.- digo con la voz temblorosa.

Me da una mirada preocupado, pero retoma la lectura. Estamos en la parte cuando seleccionan a Prim como tributo. Que horror, ¿Se imaginan ser parte de algo tan horrible a tan corta edad?. Me siento muy mal por ella cada vez que leo esa parte. Y más por Katniss. Solo quiere proteger a su familia. Se me pasa por la cabeza que ella me recuerda a Frieda. Eren está a punto de terminar el capítulo cuando Lynne entra por la puerta.

\- Chicos, ya es hora de ir a cenar! Sé que es algo temprano para empezar a celebrar el año nuevo, pero créanme que la cena durará mucho! Vamos!.- Lynne sale de la habitación antes de que podamos decir nada.

\- Supongo que no tenemos opción.- Eren se levanta de la cama y se estira.- Krista, ¿Estas bien? Estas como muy ausente hoy.

\- Eh!? ¿Ausente? N-No! Como crees...- ni yo me lo creo cuando lo digo.

\- No será porque hoy... Ya sabes... Me dirás qué me haz estado ocultando por 2 meses.- me dice en voz baja.

Me quedo callada y bajo la cabeza. _No solo por dos meses Eren, si no desde que nos conocimos en aquel día de abril_ quiero decirle. Siento su mirada en mi y agacho más la cabeza.

\- Krista.- me levanta la cabeza tomándome de la barbilla, luego pone sus dos manos en mi hombros.- Sea lo que sea que me tengas que decir, no te sientas presionada. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Siento como un poco de peso se me quita de encima, pero todavía está ahí. Lo que me dijo es hermoso, pero no es lo suficiente para que me sienta menos inquieta de lo que está por venir. Sin decir nada, me toma de la mano y me lleva al comedor.

No somos los primeros en llegar. Muchos niños ya están sentados, listos para devorar lo que hay en la mesa. Y con razón, todo se ve delicioso. Hay pizza, papas fritas, lasagna, pasta, alitas, hamburguesas y más. Si que se lucieron con la cena. Eren y yo no sentamos en los mismos lugares en los que nos hemos sentado desde que llegamos y esperamos a que nos digan que ya podemos comer. Petra y Lynne llegan con un pavo en las manos y lo colocan en el centro de la mesa. Lynne pide que todos hagan silencio para escuchar el discurso de Petra.

\- Bueno niños! Solo quiero decirles que esté año fue increíble! No solo recibimos nuevos compañeros, si no que el Orfanato recaudó $150,000! Mucho más que el año pasado! La señora Blouse, Lynne y yo, preparamos está cena para todos ustedes. La señora Blouse no está aquí presente porque decidió irse a su casa, pero nos dijo que nos divirtiéramos sin ella y que nos desea un feliz año nuevo. Ahora sin más, disfruten de la comida!

Tanto los niños como Eren y yo, agarramos la comida lo más rápido que pudimos. Yo alcance por pasta, un poco de lasagna, pizza y papas fritas. Eren se fue directo a las hamburguesas, tomo dos, junto con un gran trozo de lasagna, papas fritas y alitas. Ninguno de los dos alcanzo a servirse pavo. Sirvo unos vasos de refresco para los dos antes de sentarme. Decido olvidarme por un rato sobre el secreto para disfrutar la comida. Cenamos en silencio por lo que me parece un largo tiempo.

\- Uff! Estoy lleno! Ya no puedo comer más!.- Eren se da unas palmaditas en el estómago.

\- Ni yo, la comida estuvo deliciosa.

\- Niños, solo falta una hora para medianoche! Los que se quieran ir ya a dormir, pueden hacerlo si quieren, los que no, sigamos celebrando!.- grita Lynne emocionada y algo borracha.

Eren y yo nos reímos de ella cuando se tambalea hacia Petra y la abraza diciendo que la quiere mucho. Me interrumpo al pensar en el secreto. Ya es hora. Me paro de la silla, Eren me mira y le indico que me siga a la habitación. Nos quedamos callados todo el trayecto.

Mi corazón late fuertemente en mi pecho cuando se sienta a mi lado en mi cama. Pego la espalda a la pared y veo por la ventana y abrazo mis piernas. Afuera está calmado, excepto por algunas personas caminando por la nieve borrachas. Eren se acomoda en el otro extremo de la ventana, con las piernas cruzadas. Está mirando el cielo, a las estrellas. Suspiro profundamente varias veces antes de hablar.

\- Nací en un pequeño pueblo al norte de la zona Shina.- mantengo la mirada fija en la ventana.- Solía trabajar todos los días en una pequeña librería que era de mi abuela. Empecé a trabajar ahí desde que tengo memoria. Mi madre solía ir ahí todo el tiempo. Siempre estaba leyendo, nunca la vi ayudar a mi abuela. Era una mujer muy bella. En las noches antes de cerrar la tienda, ella se iba muy arreglada en un coche lujoso, no sabía que hacia, pero pensaba que así era como ganaba más dinero. Así era mi vida... Hasta que llegó mi hermana Frieda.

Cierro los ojos por un momento cuando los recuerdos de Frieda a mi lado llegan a mi mente. Suspiro; esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

\- Frieda llegó a mi vida cuando tenía 5 años, o tal vez mucho antes, pero no recuerdo muy bien. Me enseñó a leer y a escribir, cada vez que podía iba a la librería y me leía libros de todo tipo. Ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo. Cuando no estaba, empezaba a imitar a mi madre leyendo libros. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que... Estaba sola. Tenía a Frieda, si, pero había veces que no se mostraba por semanas.

Siento la intensa mirada de Eren en mí. Quiero mirarlo, quiero ver esos preciosos ojos turquesa que tiene, pero no tengo el valor.

\- Siempre había creído que las madres muestran interés en sus hijos, que les hablan, los abrazan, los quieren... Pero yo nunca experimente algo así. Mi abuela solo me hablaba cuando se trataba de la librería, pero nunca había hablado con mi mamá. También me di cuenta de que los niños del pueblo paseaban por las calles con libertad, y jugaban con niños de su edad. Para mi, ellos eran peligrosos; me lanzaban basura o rocas cada vez que me veían o salía de la tienda, y por eso nunca salía de la librería. Un día, por pura curiosidad, intenté que mi madre me leyera un libro... Quería ver... Que tipo de reacción ella tendría. Recuerdo que me acerqué a ella rápido casi gritándole si me podía leer. Lo que me dijo después no creo que nunca se me olvidará.

\- Uhm... ¿Qué te hizo exactamente?.- pregunta Eren cuidadosamente.

\- Bueno, como me tiré sobre sus piernas, me agarro por la cara y me aventó hacia una estantería.- dije bajando la mirada.- Había libros por todo el suelo. Me sangraba la nariz pero estaba feliz, era la primera interacción que tenía con mi madre. Antes de irse rompió el libro que le había dado, arrancó sus hojas...Y me dijo " Si tan solo... La hubiera matado".

Me quedo callada al recordar ese momento. Parece hace tanto tiempo que me lo dijo, pero el recuerdo sigue presente en mi mente. Me doy cuenta de que Eren está más cerca de mi ahora, no lo había notado. Me toma de la mano y la aprieta suavemente. Ese pequeño gesto me da el valor para seguir hablando.

\- Esas fueron sus primeras palabras hacía mi. Después de eso, se fue. Eventualmente me di cuenta de que para mi abuela y la gente del pueblo mi existencia era algo... No deseado. Hubo varios momentos en los que pensé que todos serían mucho más feliz si no yo no hubiera nacido. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Porqué las cosas eran así? No podía preguntarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Frieda, tenía miedo de decirle. Lo único que tenía eran las historias que guardaban los libros, pero después de lo que había pasado con mi madre, realmente no quería volver a leer. Un mes después, el 6 de abril para ser exactos, escuche a Frieda discutir con mi abuela sobre un asunto que sigo sin entender muy bien, pero por lo que oí, sonaba peligroso. Fui a mi casa esa misma noche con mi abuela, pero sin darme cuenta ella ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Entre a la casa y vi a un hombre en la sala que se hizo llamar Rod Reiss. Me dijo que era mi padre.

Con todo el valor que puedo, miro a Eren a los ojos. Su mirada es de curiosidad. No se ve muy diferente, por ahora al menos. Sin romper contacto visual, continúo:

\- Mi padre me dijo que me llevaría a un nuevo hogar. Vi a mi madre en el fondo de la habitación, estaba aterrada. No sabía que hacia ahí la verdad. Cuando salimos de mi casa, unos hombres en gabardina nos rodearon.- mi voz tiembla al recordar ese momento.- Uno agarró a mi madre por la espalda, ella estaba histérica. Gritaba una y otra vez que yo no era su hija. Obligaron a mi padre a decir que no tenía relación alguna con las dos. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, mataron a mi madre en frente de mí. Sus última palabras fueron las mismas que me había dicho por primera vez. Estaban a punto de matarme, pero mi padre me dijo que si vivía modestamente aquí en Trost me dejarían vivir...- dirijo mi mirada hacia ventana.- Y así es como llegué aquí.

\- W-Woah... No me esperaba eso Krista...- me dice Eren rascándose la nuca

\- No, es Historia.

\- ¿Q-Qué?... ¿H-Historia?...

\- Historia es mi verdadero nombre Eren, mi nombre es Historia Reiss.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Parpadeó varias veces, abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Parece que se quedó sin palabras.

\- ¿Q-Qué?... Entonces si tu nombre no es Krista Lenz... ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

\- De un libro que Frieda me leía todo el tiempo, supongo que ella le contó a mi padre sobre el libro, porque el me dijo que viviera bajo ese nombre.

\- Ya veo... Oye...Lamento mucho lo de tu madre... Debió de ser horrible... Historia Reiss eh?...

\- ¿Recuerdas el pañuelo que te di el día que llegaste aquí?.- asiente lentamente.- Te había dicho que era de mi abuela, pero recuerdas las iniciales?

\- ... Ah si! Lo recuerdo! Como no me había dado cuenta?... Supongo que no podría saberlo el primer día que nos habíamos conocido...

\- Perdón por mentirte, no era mi intención...

\- No te preocupes! Entiendo porqué tenias que mentirme Krista... Perdón, Historia.- se ríe ligeramente con las mejillas algo rojas.

\- Hay algo más que quiero decirte Eren...- los gritos que se oyen desde el comedor me interrumpen. _10...9...8..._

_\- _Ya va a ser medianoche... Historia.- mi nombre suena tan bonito cuando Eren lo dice. Se acerca a mi rostro lentamente.- Antes de que sigas hablando sobre ti, déjame darte tu primer beso del año...

_5...__4...__3...__2...__1..._

Los labios de Eren tocan los míos cuando todos gritan _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_. Por un momento, es lo único que siento. Todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece y solo estamos el y yo, en este lugar que es solo nuestro, al menos, por ahora. Cuando nos separamos siento necesidad de más, pero me recuerdo que tengo que decirle sobre la adopción ya. Sé que es horrible decírselo en este momento, pero es ahora o nunca. Me sonríe tiernamente antes de darme un beso en la frente. Lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. No quiero hacerle daño, de verdad que no, pero no podré evitarlo cuando le diga la verdad.

\- Eren...

\- Si?

\- El día en que tuve visitas, un hombre llamado Uri Reiss vino a verme... Es el hermano de mi padre, la verdad es que no sé como me encontró. Petra me dijo que el... Me va a adoptar...

\- ...¿Qué?

\- Me va a adoptar Eren, me voy a ir a la zona Shina en junio.

* * *

_Orfanato Trost. 1 de enero, 2014. 12:05am._

**Eren**

Debí escucharla mal. O esta bromeando. Si eso es. Eso espero. Pero sus ojos llorosos me confirman que lo que dijo es verdad. No puede ser... ¿La van a adoptar? Eso quiere decir que... La llevarán lejos... Muy lejos... Oh no... Se irá en junio... Solo son 6 meses... Nononono...

\- ¿Qué? No hablas en serio... Verdad?.- Historia solo me mira mientras las lágrimas caen por su bello rostro. Me arde el pecho, siento que no puedo respirar bien y me tiemblan las manos. _¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Y porqué me duele tanto?_

\- Te lo iba a decir Eren, de verdad, pero Petra me dijo que no era buena idea...- solloza.

Me duele el alma verla así. Se ve tan... Destrozada. Lo primero que hago es abrazarla lo más fuerte que puedo y la dejo llorar. Durante mucho tiempo, esto era lo que más temía, que uno de los dos fuera adoptado y llevado muy lejos de aquí. Honestamente nunca pensé que me llevarían a mi, tiendo a dar malas impresiones a las personas que vienen aquí. Pero a Historia... Sabía que algún día ella se iría. No solo porque es siempre amable y encantadora, sino porque desde el día que tuvo las visitas, sabía que algo estaba mal. Y vaya que tenía razón.

Dejo caer mi cuerpo hacía atrás. No la suelto. Le froto la espalda suavemente, siento su pequeño cuerpo sacudirse por el llanto. Quiero llorar también, pero quiero ser tan fuerte como ella lo fue todos estos meses. No sé cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que deja de llorar. Vuelto mi cuerpo para que su cuerpo caiga suavemente en la cama. Está dormida. Su bello rostro todavía tiene lágrimas, se las limpio con la manga de la camiseta lo más suave que puedo para que no se despierte. No quiero que se vaya. Con solo pensarlo, siento una presión horrible en el pecho. Nos envuelvo con una gruesa manta, y la abrazo fuertemente. Es tan... Cálida. No tengo idea de que hora es, pero no me importa. Intento quedarme despierto todo el tiempo que puedo para ver si está bien, para hacerla sentir bien cuando se despierte. Mis párpados pesan, la observo una última vez antes de ceder el sueño, solo para asegurarme que está durmiendo plácidamente. Le doy un suave beso en la frente y cierro los ojos.

No sé que pasará de ahora en adelante, pero espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

**Holaaa! Perdón por hacer un capítulo más corto de lo normal, pero ya verán que se compensará en los próximos capítulos. Eren ya sabe el secreto de Historia... Cambiará algo entre ellos? Esperemos que no.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque siento que este capítulo no fue muy aportador para la historia, pero me repito a mi misma y a ustedes, solo esperen para los capítulos que vienen!**

**Gracias por leer, y gracias a ti Wyait por dejar tus comentarios, me hacen el día más feliz, y te entiendo perfectamente sobre el efecto isayama! Ten en cuenta que esta historia esta bastante influenciada en ese tipo de cosas ;)**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización y gracias otra vez! **


	15. Sorpresa de cumpleaños

_Orfanato Trost. 15 de enero, 2014. 8:47am_

**Eren**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Historia me contó quien era realmente. Mi manera de verla no ha cambiado mucho. Antes la veía como Krista, una niña bonita, amable y alegre, pero ahora, es Historia; una chica normal y muy franca. Siendo completamente honesto, me gusta más Historia que Krista. Había algo en Krista que me parecía forzado, y no me di cuenta de eso hasta hace unos meses.

Estas semanas han tratado de mi básicamente viendo la diferencia entre las dos e identificar quien es cuando tenemos compañía. Conmigo es Historia, pero con otros, es Krista. Y me encanta que así sea. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pensar así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me encanta pensar que solo yo conozco esa parte de ella.

Hoy es su cumpleaños. Le pregunté ayer que quería que le diera como regalo, pero me dijo que no era necesario, que estar conmigo era suficiente. A veces sus palabras hacen que me derrita por dentro, literalmente. A pesar de lo que me dijo, hoy voy a salir para comprarle un regalo simple. Ahorita está dormida, fue muy difícil no despertarla, últimamente se duerme sobre mi todas las noches. Sigue habiendo un frío horrible allá fuera, así que la cubro bien con las mantas, me pongo una gruesa sudadera y me dirijo a la salida del orfanato.

El día de hoy está bastante soleado, a pesar de que la temperatura está como a -2ºC. Me voy al super que está a dos calles, ahí de seguro encuentro un buen regalo. Entro mientras froto mis manos para calentarlas. Me dirijo al pasillo donde están los pasteles. Veo que hay muchos sabores, pero escojo algo básico; pastel de chocolate con fresas. Voy a buscar unas flores, creo que le podrían gustar. Estoy eligiendo que rosas están más vivas cuando por accidente escucho a dos hombres hablar misteriosamente.

\- _Ya encontramos a la niña, está en el orfanato que está a dos calles._

_\- ¿En serio? Eso fue rápido, pensé que nos tardaríamos más en encontrarla..._

_\- Hagámoslo ahora, acabemos de esto de una vez_

_\- No, es muy pronto. Hay que esperar..._

_\- ¿Esperar a qué?, este es nuestro trabajo, si sabes que está en nuestras manos mantener la paz en las zonas del país. Tenemos que secuestrarla ahora antes de que alguien más se la lleve. Si no la llevamos... Nuestras familias..._

_\- Ralph, hacemos esto para proteger al jefe, ¿Recuerdas? Pero no podemos hacerlo de esta manera. Al menos todavía no. Esperemos unos meses, si antes de julio no se la llevan, nosotros lo haremos._

_-... Esta bien, pero sigo pensando que deberíamos hacerlo ya..._

_\- Cállate y sigue buscando la cerveza..._

Los hombres se acercan al pasillo en donde estoy, tomo unas rosas lo más rápido que puedo y voy a la caja a pagar. Intento procesar todo lo que ha pasado. _¿A quién están buscando en el orfanato? ¿Y que le harán a ella y al orfanato si la atrapan?. _Una conversación que escuché hace meses regresa a mi mente.

"_Alguien acaba de llamar preguntando por una niña llamada Historia Reiss, y me amenazó diciéndome que si no le decía iba a incendiar el Orfanato..."_

Me congelo. No puede ser. Están buscando a Historia. Siento que me falta el aire. Pago mis compras y camino rápido hacia la salida del super. Cuando ya estoy afuera, corro hacia el orfanato. Parece que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho. Algo en mi me dice que algo va mal. Muy mal. Entro a la recepción y casi me caigo cuando veo a los dos hombres que estaban hablando de Historia. _¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí antes que yo? ¿Me tardé demasiado?._ Los dos me miran por un momento antes de seguir esperando por Petra. Intento fingir calma mientras me acerco a las escaleras lentamente. Petra ya está detrás de las escritorio cuando los dos hombres preguntan:

\- ¿Está aquí Historia Reiss?.- subo lo más lento que puedo las escaleras.

\- ¿Historia Reiss? No tenemos ningún registro de esa persona...

\- ¿Y de alguna niña llamada Krista Lenz?.- el otro hombre suena impaciente. Me detengo. Mi cuerpo está quieto, pero el miedo se está apoderando de mi y siento que voy a explotar. Si Petra le dice que si...

\- Si, pero lo sentimos, ella ya está adoptada, pero se quedará aquí hasta Junio. ¿Ustedes trabajan para el señor Reiss?.- pregunta.

\- Eh... Por supuesto, solo vinimos a confirmar si ella seguía aquí, muchas gracias.- los hombres se van.

Con piernas temblorosas, subo hacia mi habitación. Tengo un presentimiento horrible. Algo muy, muy malo va a pasar. Incluso si es dentro d meses, no me importa. Tengo que proteger a Historia. Incluso si me cuesta la vida. No evitaré que se vaya con Uri Reiss, pero si evitaré que se la lleven esos hombres con el _otro_ Reiss. Mi mente da vueltas hasta que entro a la habitación. En ella, me recibe una Historia con el pelo revuelto.

\- Eren? Me asustaste, no sabía a donde te habías ido.- se frota los ojos. Por lo que veo, tiene los ojos rojos. La despertó una pesadilla y me siento culpable.

\- Perdóname, fui a comprar unas cosas.- me siento a su lado, saco las cosas de las bolsas. Le muestro el pastel y le doy el ramo de rosas.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- ve el ramo. Veo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Pone el ramo de flores en el buró, a lado la foto enmarcada de mis padres, que ya tiene más fotos de nosotros.

\- Sé que me pediste que no te comprara nada, pero quería que darte algo para que recordaras tu cumpleaños de este año.- me sonrojo levemente.

-... Gracias Eren.- se acerca a mi y me besa. Por un momento, se me olvidan mis preocupaciones. Le devuelvo el beso, esperando que sepa que la quiero mucho. Demasiado. Incluso más de lo que me quiero a mi mismo.

* * *

_Orfanato Trost. 30 de marzo. 2014. 9:28am_

**Historia**

\- Eren, despierta!.- sacudo su cuerpo para que se despierte.

Llevo mucho tiempo despertándolo. Suspiro, cansada de intentarlo. Me recuesto en la otra cama, decido que lo dejaré dormiré unos diez minutos más. _Eso dijiste hace 10 minutos Historia_. Hoy es su cumpleaños, pero parece que ni se acuerda porque no se quiere despertar. Estoy emocionada porque le compre un regalo bonito para que no se olvide de este cumpleaños, quiero hacer lo mismo que el hizo por mí. Aunque no lo parezca, el es muy tierno y detallista cuando quiere. Pero solo conmigo, y me encanta. Es egoísta pensar de esta forma, pero creo que nadie será capaz de hacer que Eren sea de la misma forma que es conmigo.

Recuerdo el día en el que Ymir me acompañó a comprar su regalo. No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, si ella no lo conoce tan bien como lo hacen sus amigos, pero creo que es por la misma razón por la que quería estar con ella ese día, ella no arruinaría la sorpresa. Ella estaba muy pegada a mi todo el día como un piojo. Ah, pero antes de eso, regresemos al primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando Ymir nos gritó en frente de todos por lo que vió antes de las vacaciones. Uff... Ese día fue muy escandaloso.

.

.

Eren y yo sabíamos lo que nos esperaba. Los sabíamos tan pronto cuando vimos a Ymir afuera de su salón, esperándonos. Ymir se veía furiosa, y no fue mejor cuando nos vió juntos. Caminó hacia nosotros lentamente, con las manos en forma de puños. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos parecían sacar fuego.

\- _Ustedes dos! Expliquen lo que ocurrió antes de las vacaciones, ahora!._\- gritó tan fuerte que los chicos de mi salón y el de Eren habían salido al pasillo para ver que había pasado.

\- _No sé de que me estas hablando Ymir, déjanos en paz._\- Eren es de las pocas personas que le contestaba cuando era una situación que me implicaba. Lo que dijo solo la hizo más furiosa.

\- _No me quieras mentir! Yo los vi! Vi como se besaban afuera de la escuela!._\- Demonios. Algunos chicos ahogaron un grito, otros, se quedaron callados, o dirigieron miradas furiosas a Eren. ¿Pero que les pasa?

\- _Ese no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie!_.- gritó Eren dirigiéndose a su salón, me da una última mirada, despidiéndose de mi. Un chico le da un golpe atrás de la cabeza, y por un momento casi pierdo el control.

\- _Déjalo en paz, idiota!._\- tenía la respiración pesada, intentaba control la ira que se acumulaba en mi. Estaba furiosa, Ymir no tenía ningún derecho de hablar de eso, mucho menos en público. Le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Ymir antes de irme a mi salón.

\- _Oye... __K-Krista...Espera! Lo siento! No era mi intención!_.- se disculpó.

La perdoné unos días después, cuando ya no estaba tan enojada, y desde entonces se ha comportado mucho más amable conmigo, y cada vez que estamos juntas se disculpa por lo que hizo una y otra vez. Razón por la que deje que me acompañara a comprarle unos regalos a Eren. Pero sigo algo enojada con ella, desde entonces, la mayoría de los chicos de nuestro curso ahora molestan a Eren. Son un fastidio. Pero no puedo hacer nada más que quedarme callada y fingir. Lo odio, de verdad. Krista es una chica amable, pero Historia... Ugh, como me gustaría... Ser yo misma en frente de los demás. Solo quiero eso.

.

.

Ya han pasado otros diez minutos. Es hora. Me levanto de la cama, me estiro y me preparo. Cierro los ojos y aviento mi cuerpo sobre el de Eren mientras grito:

\- Despierta!.- me acomodo encima de el, con mis muslos alrededor de sus caderas. Eren gime de dolor mientras abre sus ojos. Casi de inmediato, su rostro se vuelve rojo tomate.

\- Uhm...H-Historia?... ¿P-Podrías bajarte?... M-Me...M-Me estás incomodando...- dijo tartamudeando. No creo que su cara podría estar más roja. Me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y me bajo rápidamente.

\- P-Perdona! Es que no te levantabas...

\- No te preocupes...- Eren se incorporó en su cama. Me mira por un momento y luego mira a su alrededor. La habitación esta llena de globos pegados en la pared, y hay conffeti en el suelo.- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Feliz cumpleaños!.- grito levantando los brazos.- Quería celebrarte tu cumpleaños como es debido. No me alcanzó para un regalo tal cual... Pero te compré un pastel.- me agacho y saco un pequeño pastel que tenía debajo de mi cama. Es de vainilla con fresas.

\- Woah, muchas gracias Historia!.- me dice. Le doy unos cubiertos de plástico que compré y los dos nos comemos el pastel. Pasa tranquilamente una hora mientras platicamos de cualquier cosa, hasta que me acuerdo.

\- Oye, no ibas a ir al partido de futbol con Connie?

\- Ah si! Pero no es hasta las 3 de la tarde... Tengo tiempo.

\- Aún así, deberías ir preparándote, mándale un mensaje para que tengan un lugar en donde verse, luego tienes que bañarte...

\- Ya entendí mamá...- me dice poniendo los ojos en blanco. No se atrevería...

\- ¿Qué?.- lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- Que ya. entendí. mamá.- me regresa la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Nos quedamos así por unos momentos cuando lo persigo por todo el cuarto. Salta de mi cama de la suya, una y otra vez y no puedo atraparlo. Se ríe de mi cuando me tropiezo y me caigo en mi cama. Refunfuño enojada. Niño malcriado. Me siento, agarro un libro y lo leo. Parece que se da cuenta de lo que hizo, por que se acerca por detrás y me abraza.

\- Oye... Perdóname si? No pensaba cuando lo hice...- su voz suave casi me convence, pero no me dejo.

\- Te perdonaré si me das... ya sabes...- desvió la mirada del libro. Juro que siento como sonríe.

\- Que te de que cosa, Historia?.- dice con voz juguetona

\- Ya lo sabes! No juegues conmigo, soy yo la que está esperando tus disculpas sabes...

\- Esta bien! Ven aquí!.- toma mi cara y me da un montón de besos por toda la cara.

\- Para Eren! Ya entendí!.- digo riéndome, aunque realmente no quiero que pare. Se va rápidamente hacía el baño para darse una ducha. Parece que lo que le dije si hizo efecto.

* * *

_Estadio Rose. 30 de marzo, 2014. 2:42pm_

**Eren**

Nos tomó más tiempo de lo que pensábamos llegar al estadio. Tuvimos que pasar por la entrada de visitantes para entrar a la zona Rose, hubo una línea de hora y media, claro, porque la gente iba al partido. Connie y yo nos compramos unos hot dogs y unos refrescos minutos antes de que empiece. Lo bueno es que cuando compré los boletos con Historia los mejores asientos estaban muy baratos, tal vez por que los compramos 3 meses antes. El estadio ya está bastante lleno a esta hora, así que nada más esperamos a que los jugadores entren en la cancha.

\- Oye Eren, sé que ya es muy tarde para preguntar pero, ¿Si te gusta el futbol?

\- Si, hace unos años me empezó a gustar más que el beisbol. Cuando era más pequeño solía jugar beisbol, pero no recuerdo que me hizo dejarlo...- me interrumpo cuando recuerdos llegan a mi mente. Vuelvo a estar en mi antigua habitación a oscuras, los gritos de mi madre llenan mis oídos. Tengo mi bate en las manos listo para atacar al desconocido que se acerca. Esta a punto de abrir la puerta cuando...

\- Eren... Eren!.- Connie me sacude agarrándome por el hombro.- Ya va a empezar el partido, estas bien?

\- Eh? Ah s-si...

Entran los jugadores de la selección de la zona Maria, y detrás de ellos están los de la zona Rose. Este será un bueno juego. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que acabo de recordar. Intento concentrarme en el juego, pero mi mente insiste en recordar los sonidos de los balazos, los gritos de mi madre, y más. Pierdo la noción del tiempo, hasta que avisan que ya llegó el medio tiempo. Le digo a Connie que voy al baño. Me voy rápidamente en busca de uno, siento que voy a vomitar. Cuando entro al baño todavía está vació, entro al cubículo más alejado de la entrada y vomito. Apenas he comido nada, así que vomitar me duele más. Salgo del cubículo temblando. Me acerca al lavabo, me lavo la cara y me veo en el espejo. Tengo la cara pálida. Suspiró, no me queda más remedio que intentar no pensar en eso.

El medio tiempo acaba, y el partido se empieza. No estoy prestando mucha atención, pero por lo que veo es que estamos a punto de ganar. La delantera de Rose está a punto de meter un gol cuando el otro equipo comete una falta, y nos vamos a tiro libre. El jugador golpea la pelota, los jugadores del otro equipo intentan saltar lo más alto posible, pero no pueden evitar que la pelota entren en la portería. Gol. Se acaba el tiempo. Ganamos 2-1. Nos estamos dirigiendo a la salida cuando unos chicos un poco más grandes que nosotros nos empujan y nos tiran refresco.

\- Muévanse del camino imbéciles.- dijo el más grande

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste!?.- no pude controlarme. No estoy de humor, no después de pasarme más de una hora recordando lo que pasó hace un año.

\- Que te muevas idiota.- responde el otro chico que estaba a su lado. Me empuja y casi me caigo por las largas escaleras, pero Connie me agarra a tiempo.

\- Maldito...- le doy un golpe en el estómago al chico que casi me tira. El más grande me agarra del cuello de la camisa, me da un golpe en la mejilla y me avienta hacia los asientos del estadio. Me golpeo la espalda y la cabeza, no puedo levantarme, me tiembla el cuerpo por el impacto.

\- Ya deja de estar molestando idiota.- los chicos se rieron de mí y se fueron. Connie me ayuda a levantarme. Se había quedado apartado durante la pelea, pero no me molesta, así nos evitamos más heridos.

\- Oye... Perdón por no hacer nada...

\- No te preocupes, supongo que no podías hacer mucho... Regresemos a Rose.

Nos tomó otra hora llegar a Trost, y otra media hora para que llegara al orfanato. Son casi las 7 cuando entro a la recepción. No hay nadie detrás del escritorio, así que no tengo que cubrir mi rostro de nadie. Voy directamente al baño, quiero ver que tan malo se ve el moretón en mi mejilla. Me veo en el espejo... Diablos, si se ve algo mal. Me voy a la habitación, anticipando la reacción de Historia. Entro por la puerta, ella está sentada leyendo un libro, cuando me ve, deja el libro rápidamente y se acerca a mi.

\- Eren! Qué te pasó? Si fuiste al partido de futbol, verdad?...

\- Claro que si! Pero unos chicos se comportaron como idiotas con nosotros, y la verdad... No estaba de humor para soportarlos y les di su merecido...

\- Parece que ellos te lo dieron a ti.- dice acariciándome la mejilla golpeada.- ¿Te la pasaste bien?

\- Si...

\- ¿De verdad? No parece...

\- Bueno, es que recordé unas cosas sobre mis padres, y no podía evitar pensar en ellos en todo el partido...

-... Eren.- me mira fijamente a los ojos.- Te gustaría hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó con tus padres?

\- Ehm... No lo sé...- dije en voz baja. Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de que nunca había hablado sobre el asesinato de mis padres. Ni siquiera con Mikasa y Armin. Levi no lo mencionó porque el ya lo sabía.-...Esta bien

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Si, supongo que estaría hablarlo con alguien.- suspiro profundamente.- ...Fue el 6 de abril del año pasado. El mismo día de la muerte de tu madre. Ese día también me había peleado con los bravucones de mi escuela, ellos llamaron a Armin pobre porque quiere ir al Internado Rose y tenía que golpearlos. Eran unos idiotas... Bueno, cuando llegué de la escuela discutí con mi mamá porque... La verdad es que no se... Pensé que ella no entendía las razones por las que me había peleado con los bravucones, así que me encerré en mi cuarto por toda la tarde.

Cierro los ojos por un momento. Ya no estoy en el orfanato con Historia, estoy en mi casa en Shinganshina. Se me acelera la respiración, intento controlarme, aunque me cuesta mucho.

\- Me despertaron unos gritos horribles, creo que nunca los olvidaré. Eran de mi madre. Uno de los asesinos fue a buscarme, iba a defender a mi y a mi madre, pero el miedo me superó y decidí esconderme... Creo que nunca me lo perdonaré.- abro los ojos. La mano de Historia envuelve la mía, en donde tengo la cicatriz de mi mordida, y no me siento tan mal.- No me encontró, pero una bala me dió en la pierna izquierda. Por lo que escuché, las personas que habían ido a matarnos la... La violaron. Escuché todo...Incluso como le dispararon. Unos minutos después la policía llegó. Escuché a los policías hablar y me enteré que mi padre también estaba muerto... Lo habían colgado.

Suspiro. Esto fue... Difícil. No he derramado una lágrima, pero me arden los ojos.

\- Y esta cicatriz te la hiciste ese día.- me pregunta sosteniendo mi mano. Asiento con la cabeza como respuesta.

\- Si... No quería que el asesino me encontrara, el miedo y pánico me dominaron... No me había dado cuenta de que me había mordido...

Historia acerca mi mano a sus labios y la besa suavemente. Coloca mi mano en su mejilla, cierra los ojos antes de decir:

\- Haz pasado por mucho Eren... Perdóname por hacerte recordar algo tan horrible... Déjame compensártelo.- dice abriendo esos ojos preciosos.

\- No es necesario, de verd- me interrumpe con un beso. Toda la inquietud que sentía antes desaparece, me siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Creo que cada día me enamoro más de Historia, y no me molesta para nada. A pesar de lo que está por venir.

* * *

**HOLAAAA. Nuevo capítulo! Tanto del fanfic como de SNK! (probablemente, no lo sé apenas están saliendo los spoilers) Pero bueeeeno! Este capítulo lo había escrito hace ya un tiempo que no me acordaba de que trataba, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado!**

**Nuestros protagonistas ya tienen 11 años, crecen tan rápido! La conexión de Eren e Historia se va haciendo más profunda conforme el tiempo pasa... Pero se mantendrá así cuando Historia se vaya del orfanato? **

Aviso: **Esta y la próxima semana serán muy ocupadas para mí, tendré exámenes finales, lo que puede ralentizar la publicación de algunos capítulos porque apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir! Pero no se preocupen, los capítulos de las próximas dos semanas ya están listos! Espérenlos con ansias! Sobre todo el que será publicado el 25!**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! Bye-Bye**


	16. Promesa

_Orfanato Trost. 23 de junio, 2014. 7:10am._

**Eren**

Ya es la mitad de junio, afortunadamente no ha pasado nada malo en los últimos meses, pero no creo que nada sea tan malo como Historia mudándose. Mañana se va, maldición, no estoy listo. No creo que lo vaya a estar nunca.

He intentado no pensar en eso, pero cada fin de mes me lo recordaba a mi mismo. Historia tampoco ayuda mucho. Cada semana que pasaba, se veía mucho menos animada. Y yo no era el único que lo notaba. Cuando salíamos juntos, mis amigos me preguntaban porque se veía más callada de lo normal. Si no fuera un secreto, les hubiera dicho que Historia está tomando el lugar de Krista poco a poco, pero claro, no lo entenderían.

Aunque me duela mucho, he intentado darle razones a Historia para que esté feliz de mudarse. Sobra decir que no sirve de nada, siempre encuentra una razón negativa. Y no la culpo. Durante las últimas semanas ella tenía la tarea de empacar todo cuanto antes, pero apenas ha guardado nada. He intentado ayudarla, de verdad, pero cada vez comenzamos a guardar algo, llora.

Si digo que me siento mal por ella, me quedo corto. Me duele verla así. Si pudiera, le quitaría el dolor y me lo quedaría, así no tendrá que sufrir más. Pero no puedo. Tengo que aguantar mis lágrimas y verla sufrir por algo que no puedo evitar. Quiero abrazarla hasta que ya no le duela nada y nunca dejarla ir. Pero no puedo. Cada día que pasa es peor que el anterior. Ha habido algunos días que hemos faltado a la escuela por la falta de motivación. Historia se dormía sobre mi y no me dejaba ir a ningún lado, solo quería estar ahí, en la cama, todo el día. Y yo también. Vivir sin ella a mi lado va a ser... Horrible. Desastroso. Solitario. No quiero ni pensar en lo que voy a hacer para vivir una vida sin Historia.

Hoy lunes seguimos la rutina: me despierto con ella a mi lado, la veo dormir, la abrazo y sigo durmiendo. La última parte no le he hecho todavía. No puedo dormir. Hoy tengo planeado para Historia empacar todo. Ya. Quiero que lo hagamos rápido, así no dolerá tanto. No sé si despertarla ahora o dentro de unas horas, es muy temprano. Antes de que me decida, siento una mano pequeña tocar mi mejilla.

\- Buenos días Eren.- su voz suena un poco ronca en las mañanas. Sonrío suavemente.

\- Buenos días pequeña.- digo en voz baja. Se sonroja un poco, le encanta que le diga así, pero no lo ha admitido.

Se incorpora sobre la cama y se estira. Bosteza mientras mira a su alrededor. Sus ojos se vuelven tristes, se vuelve a recostar y se cobre con la manta por completo. A mi me dejó afuera de su refugio, por supuesto. Me paro de la cama, veo el pequeño bulto que es Historia con la manta. Suspiro, es momento de recordarle que hoy es el último día para empacar. No quiero decirle nada, pero debo hacerlo.

\- Historia.- la sacudo suavemente.- Vamos, tenemos que guardar tus cosas o Petra te va a regañar...

\- No quiero!.- me grita mientras sale debajo de la manta.- Por última vez, Eren, déjame en paz!

Me duele el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, a pesar de que sé que no lo dice en serio. No quiero que se vaya de aquí enojada conmigo, es lo que menos quiero, pero tampoco puedo dejar que se comporte así. Me siento en la orilla de la cama. Suspiro otra vez, esto va ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensé, es muy terca, pero tengo que intentarlo.

\- Historia, tranquilízate. Sabes que no hago esto para molestarte... Todo lo contrario. No quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles, quiero acabar con esto ya. No quiero que te vayas, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni tu ni yo podemos cambiar nada. Sé que odias tener que guardar todo, y recordar todo lo que ha pasado en el último año con solo ver tus cosas. No es fácil para nadie, pero tienes que seguir avanzando y aceptar las cosas como vengan. Este es un nuevo episodio de tu vida, y como te he dicho antes, tienes que buscar el lado bueno de todo esto y no vivir sufriendo. Haz pasado por muchas cosas para seguir así. Te quiero Historia, mucho, y no quiero verte así. No quiero pasar mi último día así contigo, peleando. Vamos.

Después de mi largo discurso, escucho como solloza. Me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la frente.

\- Perdóname.- solloza.- Es que no... No quiero...

\- Lo sé pequeña...- la abrazo mientras le froto la espalda.

\- ...Se me hace muy difícil aceptar que ya no te volveré a ver a mi lado en las mañanas.- se limpia las lágrimas.- Quiero pensar que todo será mejor, pero todo se ve tan... Tan triste... No quiero un futuro sin ti... No puedo seguir avanzando si tú no estás a mi lado... Tú eres lo que me hace seguir viviendo una vida normal... Te quiero Eren, y no quiero alejarme de ti nunca...

Sus palabras me llegan al alma. Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya. A veces me gustaría escapar con ella. Pero mi parte racional me lo impide. Solo tenemos 11 años, me recuerdo. Me pongo como misión del día que si se va del Orfanato mañana, quiero que se vaya feliz y con esperanza.

* * *

_Orfanato Trost. 23 de junio, 2014. 10:26am_

**Historia**

Después de que me puse sentimental, Eren me dejó dormir un rato más. Hace una hora me despertó y me trajo el desayuno. El ha sido muy amable estas semanas. Me siento culpable por haberle gritado, pero no parece que le importa. Sé que cuando termine mi desayuno vamos a empezar a guardar todo, así que estoy comiendo despacio. Me preparo mentalmente para lo que viene. No quiero guardar mis cosas, de verdad que no, pero debo hacerlo.

Cuando termino mi desayuno, Eren ya tiene listo unas maletas en el piso. No quiero hacerlo, pero aún así me paro y abro mi clóset para guardar mi ropa. Esto no me duele tanto. Mi ropa es algo que no me trae muchos recuerdos. Toda mi ropa y zapatos cabe en una maleta. Ahora a guardar objetos sentimentales. Empezamos con los libros. En los últimos meses he comprado varios libros que Eren me ha leído. Voy a extrañar eso, hay algo en la voz de Eren que me encanta cada vez que me lee. Guardo el libro de _Sensatez y Sentimientos,_ junto con el de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Recuerdo cuando intentó leerlo, se rindió antes de terminar dos páginas. Arriba de estos coloco _Bajo la misma estrella_ y _Yo antes de ti_. Dos libros sobre el amor de tu vida muriendo por cosas que no podemos evitar, que optimista!. Honestamente, si me llegase a pasar eso con Eren, no sabría cómo seguir con mi vida. Guardo como puedo todos los libros de Harry Potter, si, me compré todos, y con pasta dura.

Estos libros me regresan a todo lo que hicimos en las vacaciones de primavera, unas dos largas semanas llenas de momentos geniales con nuestros amigos...

* * *

_Casa de Jean. 9 de abril, 2014. 10:32pm. _

**Dos meses atrás.**

_-Ya está todo listo! Solo falta que llegue la pizza y ya podemos empezar con nuestro maratón anual de películas!._\- gritó Sasha

No lo sabía, pero los amigos de Eren han hecho un maratón de películas los últimos dos años. Ellos apenas ven películas, pero cuando lo hacen, ven más de 6. Nos invitaron unos días antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, y por supuesto que aceptamos. Este año es en la casa de Jean, ya que su madre no estará en en toda la semana, decidimos venir a dormir y pasarla bien mientras no está. Es algo tarde para mi, no creo poder ver más de 2 películas, pero le pedí a Eren que me despertara si es necesario. Las películas que veremos hoy, toda la serie de Harry Potter. Estoy emocionada, nunca he visto todas las películas seguidas, será una buena experiencia.

El timbre de la casa suena y Jean atiende de inmediato. La sala se llena de un delicioso olor a pizza. Se me llena de agua la boca. Ya tenía mucho antojo desde que llegamos, ya que tenían palomitas, gomitas, chocolates, refrescos, etc. Jean pone la pizza en la mesita que está en medio de la sala mientras Connie pone la primera película. Eren está a lado de mi, yo estoy recostada sobre el. En este punto los demás ya saben sobre nosotros; saben que somos... Novios? Amigos que se quieren mucho? No lo sé, pero no les importa mucho y tampoco hablan de eso con los demás. Pero todavía no saben sobre mi verdadero nombre, solo Eren sabe. Se le ha hecho difícil no confundir los nombres y en varias ocasiones me ha llamado Historia enfrente de ellos. Sobra decir que se tuvo que inventar excusas muy tontas para que no nos descubrieran. Antes de sentarse, Jean apaga las luces y se recuesta entre Sasha y Connie. Que empiece el maratón.

.

.

Ya vamos por la sexta película, mi favorita. Son las 4 de la mañana. La comida se acabo antes de la una. Sasha y Connie se rindieron a finales de el cáliz de fuego Jean está cabeceando desde hace media hora. Eren está despierto, pero se ve cansado. La película ya va en la parte que en donde Harry decide que se va a deshacerse del libro del príncipe. Ginny y el ya están en la sala de menesteres, Harry ya está cerrando los ojos, ella lo besa y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, son una pareja tan bonita. No me doy cuenta de que Eren me ha estado viendo durante toda la escena.

\- _Historia_.-susurra tan bajo que apenas lo oigo. Lo miro. Sus ojos se ven verdes por la tenue luz, y casi por instinto, me inclino hacia el. Es como si estuviera conectada a el. Cierro los ojos cuando sus labios tocan los míos. Me siento tan feliz de estar así... Solo con el...

\- _Oigan ustedes dos_.- la vos de Jean me sobresalta. Nos está viendo desde el piso con los ojos entreabiertos.- _Búsquense un hotel._

Me río suavemente. Eren se recuesta en mis piernas y le acaricio el cabello. Cierro los ojos agradeciendo en voz baja por tener la oportunidad de estar así con el.

.

.

Fui la única que no se durmió. Eren terminó de ver las películas conmigo, pero luego se durmió en mis piernas. Son las 9 de la mañana. Sasha, Connie y Jean están preparando el desayuno. Yo no me he movido porque no quiero despertar a Eren, pero el olor de los waffles me está llamando.

\- _Ya esta listo el desayuno!._\- dijo Jean desde la cocina. Escucho como se están peleando porque Sasha agarró dos waffles de más.

\- _Eren, despierta_.- digo en voz baja acariciando su cabello. Eren abre los ojos lentamente y se los frota. En menos de dos minutos ya estamos en la cocina.

Decoro mi waffle con crema batida, nutella y fresas. Los demás hacen lo mismo. Platicamos sobre lo que deberíamos hacer en los próximos días, yo doy la idea de que simplemente nos quedemos aquí y pasemos los días juntos. Ellos ya saben que me voy a ir en junio, así que aceptan la propuesta fácilmente. Nos la pasamos toda la semana ordenando comida, viendo películas, hacer llamadas de bromas, jugar twister, jenga, monopoly. Sé que no es seguro, pero salíamos a las 2 de la mañana a explorar el parque que está cerca de aquí. Durante esa semana me di cuenta que me encanta pasar el tiempo así con mis amigos, no necesito nada más.

La segunda semana asistimos a varios eventos de pascua, que fueron muy divertidos, ya que nunca había buscado huevos de chocolate. También en el orfanato hubo un desayuno especial para la ocasión donde regalaban huevos de chocolate. Lynne fue muy amable de su parte y nos regalo unos más después del desayuno. Visitamos el centro que estaba decorado por la pascua y vimos una obra sobre lo mismo. Las vacaciones fueron increíbles, y estoy feliz de que me llevo unos buenos recuerdos.

* * *

_Orfanato Trost. 23 de junio, 2014. 1:57pm. Actualidad._

**Historia**

Después de casi 4 horas, termine de guardar todo. Fotos, peluches, libros, ropa... Todo está guardado. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, bueno, no tanto. Casi me echo a llorar dos veces cuando empezamos a ver las fotos. Eren me ha ayudado bastante, tanto a guardar todo como a estar bien emocionalmente. Se ha pasado días intentando convencerme de que esta mudanza va a mejorar mi vida, y aunque siempre encuentro algo negativo sobre eso, estoy empezando a ver el lado positivo. Que me vaya no significa que Eren y yo no podamos seguir hablando por mensajes, incluso por cartas. Además de que me dijo todas las ventajas que tenía por ser adoptada por alguien con dinero, podría venir a visitarlo constantemente. Ahora ya no estoy tan triste sobre todo esto. Es más, estoy emocionada.

Eren me trajo la comida y comimos en mi cama. Decidimos revivir los mejores momentos que pasamos juntos. Cuando se peleó con los chicos más grandes cuando nos estaban criticando, cuando empezamos a dormir juntos, el arcade, el festival de verano, nuestro primer beso, cuando Mikasa y Armin lo visitaron, los regalos de navidad, año nuevo, los cumpleaños, pascua... Ha sido un año increíble, me pone muy triste no estar aquí para el próximo año, pero estoy feliz de que lo aproveché bastante.

En una hora vendrán los amigos de Eren por primera vez al orfanato, haremos una pequeña reunión de despedida. Mis amigos... Bueno, hace unos días fui a la casa de Ymir y ahí estaban todos. Reiner, Annie, Bertolt... Fue un día muy bonito. Ymir lloró mucho, al igual que Reiner. Yo también lloré, después de todo, son mis amigos. Alguien toca la puerta, es Lynne.

\- Hola chicos! Solo vengo a avisarles que ya llegaron sus amigos! Ah, y Krista...- su mirada se volvió triste.- Siento tener que decirte esto, pero el señor Reiss llamó, dijo que vendrán a las 7 por ti.

\- ¿Qué?.- dijimos Eren y yo al unísono. No puede ser. Solo faltan 5 horas. Mi corazón se acelera y siento nauseas. Miro a Eren, tiene la mirada fija en el suelo, también parece que va a desamayarse. Esto no puede estar pasando...- Lo siento Krista, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto...Se veía muy apresurado... Voy a traer a sus amigos.- Lynne se va cabizbaja. Ella también se ve triste de que me vaya. Unos minutos después entran Sasha. Jean y Connie. Siendo honesta, me gusta que solo sean ellos tres. No me molesta la compañía de Marco y Mina, pero me llevo mejor con ellos.

\- Hola chicos.- dijo Eren mientras los demás se sientan en su cama. Los demás le devuelven el saludo, yo no digo nada. Nos quedamos callados por un rato hasta que Connie dice:

\- Bueno, hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos no?

\- Si! Ordenemos una pizza!.- grito Sasha

\- Pero si comimos hace una hora...- dijo Jean

\- Ya sé! Pero la comida siempre pone a la gente de buen humor! No creen?

\- Supongo... Si la vamos a pedir, tu la pagas.- respondió Jean

\- O-Oye! Si yo no soy la única que la va a comer...- dijo sacando su celular.- La pediré como siempre, no les molesta?

\- Nooo.- decimos todos al mismo tiempo.- Deberíamos jugar algo.- dijo Eren.

Decidimos que vamos a jugar Uno, es un juego entretenido y duradero que puede terminar muy bien o mal. Platicamos entre turnos sobre nuestros sueños, recordamos nuestras aventuras, etc. La pizza llega y nos tomamos un descanso del juego, que ya llevamos media hora jugando. Nos terminamos la pizza en menos de 30 minutos, bueno, Sasha lo hizo. Retomamos el juego, después de una hora, Eren gana. Salta y grita triunfante y todos nos reímos de el.

\- Bueno... Ya nos vamos.- dice Connie. Todos nos quedamos callados por unos momentos. Es nuestro último adiós.- Sabes, fuiste una buena amiga, eres divertida y amable...

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho!.- gritó Sasha mientras me abraza.- Eres una persona increíble Krista! Voy a extrañarte tanto... Sobre todo cuando me dabas comida cuando me quitaban el almuerzo...

\- Si, eres como una diosa!.- exclamó Jean.- De verdad vas a hacer falta en la escuela, te vamos a extrañar.

\- Chicos...- digo limpiándome las lágrimas.- Yo también los voy a extrañar. Son de los mejores amigos que tengo, gracias por hacer este año algo que nunca olvidaré.

Sasha se limpia las lágrimas, Connie intenta no llorar y Jean se sonroja levemente. Eren está callado viendo la escena, está sonriendo tristemente. Me acerco a Sasha para abrazarla una vez más. Los demás se unen al abrazo. Todos ellos, sobretodo Eren, me hacen sentir en casa. Voy a extrañarlos tanto... Son como mi familia. Al igual que Ymir, Reiner, Annie, Bertolt. El abrazo se acaba, y en unos minutos ellos ya se fueron. Me duele el pecho, no puedo respirar bien. Quiero seguir llorando hasta que ya no tenga más lágrimas que derramar. No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, son las 6:30. Mi respiración se acelera y creo que me va a dar un ataque de pánico. No me quiero ir. No quiero dejar a Eren. Nononono...

\- Historia.-la voz de Eren hace que no pierda el poco control que me queda.- Ven aquí.

Me acerco a el lentamente. Tiene los brazos abiertos, listos para recibirme. Cuando lo abrazo, suspiro. Ya me siento más calmada. Sus brazos abrazan mi cuerpo por completo, y cierro los ojos disfrutando el momento. Me acaricia el cabello suavemente, no puedo evitar enterrar mi cabeza más en su pecho.

\- Sabes, yo también voy a extrañarte mucho Historia.- levanto la mirada y lo veo, tiene los ojos brillosos, con la mirada perdida.- No puedo imaginarme vivir un día sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo. No quiero que te vayas pequeña.

\- Eren...- el entierra su cabeza en mi hombro. Siento como su cuerpo tiembla por el llanto. Se me parte el alma. Desde que le dije que me iba a mudar, no lo he visto derramar una lágrima. Me duele tanto pensar lo mucho que ha sufrido en silencio por mi partida, que lo único que se me ocurre hacer es abrazarlo fuerte y disculparme.- Perdóname, de verdad...

\- Historia.- Su cuerpo se separa del mío y me siento vacía por unos momentos. Pone sus manos en mis hombros.- Quiero que me prometas una cosa...

\- Huh?...Claro...Lo que sea...

\- Prométeme que no importa lo que pase, ni que tan lejos estemos uno del otro, volveremos a encontrarnos.- siento lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. En vez de contestarle con palabras, lo agarro por las mejillas y le doy el beso más largo de todos.

Sé que soy muy, muy joven. Maldición, tengo 11 años. Pero sé que nunca lo olvidaré. Fue mi primer amor, mi primer beso, la persona que me hizo encontrar la luz en un lago de oscuridad, el que me dio un hogar cuando ni siquiera el lo tenía. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo que es amar a alguien a tan corta edad. Con el, me siento en casa, me siento normal. Siento que puedo ser quien yo quiera ser. Lo voy a extrañar. Dios, lo voy a extrañar cada día de mi vida hasta que por alguna razón me olvide de el, que estoy segura que nunca pasará. No creo que vaya a encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir como lo hace Eren, a pesar de que sea muy joven, sé en el fondo de mi corazón que siempre será así, sin importar los años que pasen.

La puerta se abre y por ella entra una Lynne con una sonrisa triste, y sé que llegó la hora. Me voy. Veo a Eren una última vez, memorizando sus preciosos rasgos. Sus ojos verdosos, sus pobladas cejas, su lindo rostro, su mirada intensa...

\- Vamos Krista, te está esperando el señor Reiss.- la voz de Lynne suena temblorosa.

Eren me mira, se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente. Me abraza por última vez. Suspiro. Sus brazos me calman, a pesar de las circunstancias. Por un momento, siento que estoy conectada a el, como si el fuese hecho para mi, y no me quiero separar nunca de el. Pero lo hago. Su mirada se ve rota y siento que no puedo aguantar más.

\- Adiós Historia.- lo dice en voz alta, sin importarle que Lynne esté en la puerta. Sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Adiós, Eren.- Lynne me toma de la mano y me saca de la habitación. Mi cuerpo está temblando, creo que me voy a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado. Veo que Uri Reiss y su guardia nos esperan en la recepción. Siento mi corazón en mi garganta, creo que voy a vomitar. Antes de que me vaya, Lynne me detiene y se agacha para estar a mi altura.

\- Bueno Krista, aquí te dejo. Ahora te toca cuidar de ti misma. Fue un placer que estuvieras aquí en el orfanato, y por supuesto me encantó que cuidar de ti durante todo este año. Te voy a extrañar.- me abraza. Le regresó el abrazo con fuerza, después de todo, ella era la que me calmaba cuando tenía pesadillas antes de que llegara Eren a mi vida.

\- Yo también te voy a extrañar Lynne.- digo, y es en serio. Lynne se para y se limpia unas lágrimas. Me toma de la mano llevándome con mi nuevo padre adoptivo.

\- Señor Reiss! Perdón por hacerlo esperar tanto...

\- No se preocupe, entiendo que es una transición algo difícil para ella. Bueno, ya esta listo todo el papeleo?

\- Si, solo falta que firme este documento y ya estará listo para llevársela.- el señor Reiss rápidamente firma el documento, se ve apurado, incluso inquieto.- Listo, adios Krista!

Me toma de la mano y me lleva rápidamente al coche lujoso que nos espera al frente del orfanato. Me subo en la parte de atrás, con Uri Reiss a mi lado y con el guardia en el asiento delantero. Mi ahora padre/tío adoptivo se ve visiblemente más relajado.

\- Ya sabes a donde Kenny.

\- Si, al aeropuerto.- dice mientras enciende el coche.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?.- pregunto inocentemente.

\- A la zona Shina, específicamente, a la capital, Mitras. Espero que estés emocionada Historia, te va a encantar tu nuevo hogar.- dice con una sonrisa. _Con que si sabe mi nombre..._

El auto arranca y avanza con velocidad. Hecho un último vistazo al orfanato. Lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. En silencio, deseo con todo mi corazón que pueda volverlo a ver.

* * *

_Orfanato Trost. 24 de junio, 2014. 12:01am_

**Eren**

No sé cuantas horas han pasado desde que Historia se fue, solo sé que me siento solo. Y lo estoy. Mi habitación nunca había estado tan silenciosa. No puedo dormir. Tengo miedo de tener pesadillas tan pronto como me duerma. Me duele el pecho con solo pensar en que si despierto mañana, Historia no estará a mi lado. Estoy recostado en su cama. Cierro los ojos. Las mantas todavía huelen a ella. Casi me convenzo a mi mismo que ella está conmigo, pero tan pronto abro los ojos me doy cuenta que todo es un engaño.

No es que no me alegre por ella. Historia es una persona increíble que ha pasado por esas horribles que nadie debería pasar siendo tan joven. Quiero que sea feliz en su nuevo hogar, que encuentre una nueva razón para seguir adelante. Quiero que viva orgullosa de quien es realmente. Pero, maldición, como la extraño.

Sobre la promesa, no sé si estuvo bien hacerla. No me malinterpreten, hice la promesa por una razón, pero somos tan jóvenes...Algo en mí me dice que que ella encontrará a alguien mejor, y que la promesa se irá a la basura, pero siendo realistas, no puedo culparla; ella ya no está aquí. Ya no somos pareja, bueno, nunca lo fuimos oficialmente. Pero otra parte en mi, la más irracional supongo, me dice que no deje de tener esperanza en nosotros dos, que la promesa si se cumplirá. Quiero creer que somos capaces de cumplirla, incluso si pasan años.

.

.

Unos golpes fuertes en la recepción me despiertan. Gritos de hombres y mujeres aterrorizados se escuchan por todo el edificio. Escucho a Lynne gritar por ayuda, seguida de un disparo. Silencio. Siento la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo y mi corazón late a mil por hora. Otra vez no, no por favor no. No salgo de mi habitación, mi instinto me detiene. Escucho como algunos niños salen a ver que pasó, pero solo escucho más balazos. Un escalofrío horrible me recorre todo el cuerpo. Una masacre está pasando allá fuera y no puedo hacer moverme.

\- _Búsquenla! No puede estar muy lejos!_.- grita un hombre.

Unos pasos suben por las escaleras rápidamente. Son dos personas. Escucho como abren las puertas, una a una, gritos de niños aterrados resuenan por todo el pasillo, pero son interrumpidos por los sonidos de unas balas. Agarro mi bate, que no he tocado en un año, listo para el ataque. Esta vez no voy a dudar. Más gritos. Balazos. Me pongo en la pared detrás de la puerta, en posición, esperando a que entren para atacarlos. Siento los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, mi respiración se vuelve más inexistente a cada segundo que pasa...

\- _No está! Se la llevaron!_.- grita un hombre, su voz se me hace reconocida...

\- _Vámonos, incendiemos este lugar_.- dice la otra voz. No puede ser...

Son los hombres que buscaban a Historia.

Escucho como prenden la chispa para iniciar el fuego. Desde aquí lo siento. La puerta de mi habitación se abre de repente, veo como unos brazos echan gasolina en la cama de Historia y en la mía. Prende un cerillo y lo tira, todo se prende en llamas. Pierdo el control.

\- ¡ASQUEROSO ANIMAL!.- grito cuando le doy un golpe en la cabeza con el bate.

Cae al suelo, y lo golpeo una y otra vez hasta que veo sangre en el suelo. El fuego está esparciéndose rápido, como puedo agarro mi mochila y empiezo a guardar cosas; mi ropa, el álbum de fotos, el peluche que gané en el arcade, mi cámara, mis libros, se que debo salir de aquí cuanto antes, pero no puedo dejar mis cosas. Antes de que salga de la habitación agarro la foto enmarcada del buró, tiene fotos de Armin, Mikasa, mis padres, Historia... Tomo el bate por si acaso. Me golpeo con algo que esta en la puerta de mi habitación y caigo al suelo. El otro hombre me está viendo con ojos desorbitados, tiene un arma, pero parece que no se puede mover.

\- ¿Qué mierda?... ¿Tu hiciste esto?...Niño idiota...- me toma por el cuello de mi camiseta, me levanta del suelo y me empieza a ahorcar. El bate está cerca del fuego, intento con todas mis fuerzas agarrarlo, pero las manos del hombre aprietan mi cuello tan fuerte que me empiezo a marear. Lo araño, lo pateo, pero nada funciona. Voy a morir. Este es mi fin. De esto no hay escapatoria. Pienso en mis amigos, en mis padres, que pronto me reuniré con ellos, pienso en la promesa que le hice a Historia y que no la podré cumplir...

_Historia._

_No puedo morir, no aún._

_Tengo que cumplir mi promesa..._

Con mi último aliento, pateo al hombre por el pecho y me suelta. Caigo al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. Como puedo, tomo el bate que está caliente por el fuego. Grito con todas mis fuerzas cuando me tiro sobre el hombre. Lo golpeo en la cabeza con el bate una y otra vez, una y otra vez... El bate se rompe. Los bordes están filosos. No sé que me ha poseído, pero le clavo el bate en el pecho fuertemente. Me paro y agarro mi mochila. Veo lo que acabo de hacer; la cabeza del hombre está completamente abierta y el borde filoso del bate le cuelga del pecho. Salgo de mi habitación. Todo el pasillo está en llamas. Las escaleras también. Me cubro la boca y observo mi alrededor. No hay escapatoria. Regreso a mi habitación, veo la ventana. Es una locura, pero creo que voy a saltar. No sé si sobreviva una caída de 6 metros, pero tengo que intentarlo. Es ahora o nunca. Abro la ventana, los bordes me queman. Asomo la cabeza y veo bomberos con un trampolín.

\- Oigan! Por aquí!- grito. Los bomberos me ven y acercan el trampolín a la ventana. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Hecho un último vistazo a lo que era mi hogar hasta hace menos de 10 minutos. Lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Otra vez perdí mi hogar.- Adiós

Salto. Caigo en el trampolín, reboto muy alto antes de que los bomberos me ayuden a bajar. Estoy a salvo.

.

.

Los bomberos lograron apagar el fuego. Afortunadamente el edifico no se quemó totalmente, sigue en pie. Estoy sentado en la banqueta, con una manta sobre mi que me dió un paramédico. Bomberos, ambulancias y reportaros llegaron en cuestión de minutos. Bomberos entran y salen del edificio, sacando cadáveres de niños para colocarlos en camillas. No sé cuantos niños llevan ya, son demasiados para contarlos. Levanto la vista mientras un bombero saca el cuerpo de una mujer, está algo quemada y tiene sangre por toda la cabeza. Inmediatamente sé que es Lynne, su cabello castaño lo reconozco. Una mujer sale tosiendo por la entrada del orfanato, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo que está lleno de sangre, es Petra. Un paramédico la atiende de inmediato y la lleva a una ambulancia.

Me duele el pecho. Perdí mi hogar... Otra vez. Ya perdí a Historia, dudo que pueda volver a contactarme con ella después del incidente... Al igual que Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie...No tengo lugar a donde ir. No sé cuanto más voy a poder aguantar todo esto.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro. Levanto la vista, Levi. Me pregunto como llegó aquí... De seguro vió las noticias y tomó el primer vuelo a Trost. Su mirada está fija en el orfanato, se ve algo decaído. Se me pasa por la cabeza que de seguro está buscando a Petra.

\- Petra está en la ambulancia de allá, por si la buscas.- digo con voz débil señalando una ambulancia que está cerca de la entrada al orfanato.

\- Si, lo sé. Vine a ver como estabas. Esto está en todas las noticias. Me dijeron que encontraron a dos cuerpos algo quemados cerca de tu habitación. Por lo que se ve, los hombres no murieron por el incendio, fueron asesinados.- dice en voz baja. Me quedo callado.- Fuiste el único sobreviviente de esta masacre, así que sé que fuiste tu, solo necesito que me lo confirmes...

\- Si fui yo.- digo con voz apagada.- Esos desgraciados estaban quemando mi hogar y mataron personas inocentes. No iba a huir sin pelear...

Siento pequeñas gotas caer sobre mi, levanto la vista hacia el cielo. Esta empezando a llover. Porque... ¿Porque siempre que algo así pasa... Tiene que llover?... Es que el cielo está... Llorando por mí?... No lo se...Tengo frío... No siento nada...Me pregunto que pasará conmigo después de eso... De seguro Levi estará preparando un sermón sobre como me iré a un reformatorio por mi actitud violenta, si, estoy seguro...

\- Ya veo.- dice sacando su celular.- Bueno, de seguro estas pensando en que será de ti ahora. Sobre eso, no te preocupes. Lo que hiciste fue en defensa propia, así que no te harán nada por haberlos matado. Sobre tu nuevo hogar... Eso es otro asunto. Tengo una propuesta, pero no sé si te vaya a gustar...

\- Eh? Qué es?

\- Puedo conseguir un pequeño departamento para ti en el este de la zona Rose, yo te pagaré todo hasta que puedas trabajar dentro de unos años, seguirás asistiendo a la escuela claro...

\- Vivirás conmigo?.- pregunto. No sabría que pensar si la respuesta es si, aunque tampoco sabría si fuera no.

\- No lo sé, tal vez. Recuerda, tengo una hermana.- me dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Tendré que trabajar turnos dobles para mantenerlos a los dos, así que no creo que vea a ninguno de los dos, no constantemente.

\- Y porqué no puedo volver a Shinganshina a vivir con Mikasa? No crees que es mejor idea?

\- Tch, tengo dos razones; la primera, eres casi un adolescente y no te quiero cerca de mi hermana en una casa a solas; y la segunda razón... No te lo puedo decir todavía, pero la respuesta es no, no puedes volver a Shinganshina, al menos por ahora.

\- Eso no es justo...

\- Eren, la vida no es justa. Solo mira el orfanato. Todas esas vidas de esos niños sin familia se perdieron, no habrá nadie que los recuerde, y tu todo lo que tienes son las cosas que entraron en tu mochila. Decide. O te vas a vivir a la zona Rose, o te quedas viviendo en las calles.

No digo nada. Maldición... Tiene razón. No tengo otra opción. Me levanto de la banqueta, me tiemblan las piernas. Si esto es lo nuevo que tengo que enfrentar, entonces no hay remedio.

\- Está bien. Iré a la zona Rose, iré a la escuela y luego trabajaré para mantenerme.- digo con voz firme. Levi abre un poco los ojos. Tiene un cigarro en los labios, inhala un poco de humo antes de señalar su auto de policía.

-...Nada mal. Bien, vamos al auto.

Cuando entro en el vehículo, me llega un sentimiento de nostalgia, pero lo supera el vacío que amenaza con dominar mi pecho y toda mi existencia. Antes de que perdamos el orfanato de vista, lo veo por última vez. Solo siento las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Lloro por todo el trayecto, lloro hasta que no me queda ni una lágrima que derramar. Estoy cansado de esto. De perder todo lo que amo. Siento que mis párpados pesan, y antes de que me deje llevar por el sueño, rezo a cualquiera que me esté escuchando que de alguna forma, todo vaya a mejorar.

* * *

**Historia se ha ido muy lejos y ****todo lo que Eren consideraba su hogar ha desaparecido ¿****Qué le depara el destino a nuestros protagonistas? **

**Holaaa! Uff este capítulo fue bastante intenso de escribir, ojalá haya logrado transmitir a ustedes las emociones de los personajes. Y lo que esta por venir...! Va a ser divertido ;) **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Prepárense porque la mejor parte está por venir! **

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima semana! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

spoiler (?: **Wyait! El último capítulo me dejó algo insatisfecha! No me malinterpretes, fue increíble volver a ver a los demás personajes interactuar y su opinión del contexto, pero no quería que se enfocaran tanto en ya sabes quien! No me molesta el personaje, pero quería ver el punto de vista de Zeke o alguien más. Y sobre el regreso de ya sabes quien... Ya lo tenía predispuesto desde hace un mes, así que no fue una gran sorpresa, pero vaya que la extrañe! Gracias por tu apoyo! **


	17. Sombra culpable

_Este de la Zona Rose. 14 de agosto, 2019. 1:34am_

**5 años después.**

La noche en el este en la zona Rose es peligroso, son pocos los que salen de sus casa después de las 10 de la noche. Normalmente se escuchan sirenas de policías, ambulancias, o gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda, pero esta noche, no. Las calles están silenciosas, lo único que se escucha son los pasos de la gente que esta regresando a sus casas antes de que empiece el cambio del turno nocturno. Empezaba a caer una leve lluvia sobre el asfalto cuando unas personas salían de un bar bastante atascado. Detrás de ellos, un adolescente de pelo castaño camina hacia el otro lado de la calle, tambaleándose. Tiene una botella de cerveza vacía en la mano, que tira al suelo, y la sustituye por otra guardada en su bolsillo. Su mano temblorosa por el frío de la lluvia apenas puede abrir la botella, y le da un gran trago. Ve por el rabillo del ojo una luz intensa venir a su lado. Un auto. Lo esquiva, pero por poco. La persona que conduce el auto se detiene y empieza a gritarle al chico, que lo ignora y sigue su camino. En minutos, se acaba la botella. Su mente da vueltas cuando avienta la botella a un callejón, sin apenas darse cuenta de que la botella golpeó a una de las tres personas que estaban intercambiando bolsitas con polvo blanco en dicho callejón. La persona deja de hablar con los otros, se dirige al chico, enojado, con la mano sangrando. Mientras tanto, el chico sigue su camino. La persona, un hombre, lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra hacia el callejón. El chico de repente ya no está tan borracho, pues ahora está en el suelo, rodeado por tres altos hombres.

\- Oye imbécil, esa botella que me lanzaste me cortó la mano.- el hombre le muestra su mano, que tiene un largo corte en el dorso.- Vas a pagar por esto idiota.

\- ¿Q-Qué?.. Espera... N-N-No era mi intención.- tartamudea el adolescente. Sus ojos verdes estaban aterrados, ya que el hombre había sacado una pequeña navaja.

\- Me importa un carajo.- dice con voz fría, levanta al muchacho agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Acerca la navaja al rostro del muchacho, y le hace un corte horizontal no muy profundo en la mejilla. El chico intenta no gemir de dolor cuando el hombre le propina un puñetazo en el estómago. Cae de rodillas por la intensidad del golpe, intenta levantarse, pero recibe una patada en las costillas. Se cubre con los brazos en un intento de no recibir golpes en la cara, pero lo golpean en todo el cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, los hombres dejan de golpearlo. Está hecho un ovillo cuando mueve sus brazos de su rostro y recibe un golpe en la nariz. Los hombres se alejan cuando las sirenas de un coche policiaco se acerca. Uno de los hombres dejó caer uno de los sobres que traía a lado del muchacho y se aleja corriendo.

\- Persíganlos!.- grita un policía. Éste se acerca al cuerpo que está intentando levantarse.

El policía prende una linterna para ver mejor lo que tiene enfrente. El muchacho está agarrándose el abdomen, tiene la nariz llena de sangre. El policía observa su alrededor, ve el sobre pequeño y lo recoge. Sabe perfectamente lo que es. Su actitud cambia de solidaridad a desprecio. Otro asqueroso consumidor de cocaína. Sin decir una palabra, lo toma por el brazo con fuerza y lo lleva a la patrulla.

-...¿Q-Qué está pasando?...¿A d-dónde me llevan?.- dice el muchacho arrastrando las palabras. Todavía tiene la vista algo borrosa, pero puede ver que lo están metiendo a una patrulla.

\- A la comisaría, ahí nos explicarás como conseguiste la cocaína.- dijo el policía arrancando el coche.

\- ¿La c-cocaína? No... No sé de que me habla...

\- Si, ajá, lo que tu digas. También estas borracho, por lo que veo, pareces ser menor de edad, otra razón más para llevarte.- dijo. El muchacho no sabía que hacer. Solamente se recostó en el asiento, pensando que celda le tocará esta vez. Cerró los ojos, cansado y se durmió.

.

La mano fuerte de un policía lo despierta. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía esposas. Casi a rastras, lo llevan a una pequeña celda en el área de celdas para menores de edad. La celda está vacía, solo hay una pequeña cama que parece que está a punto de romperse, un toilet y un lavabo con espejo, y la luz es bastante tenue. El policía le quita las esposas y lo mete en la celda. El chico se recuesta casi enseguida en la cama. El cuerpo lo estaba matando, el dolor era muy intenso para seguir de pie. El sangrado de la nariz ya había parado, pero sentía la sangre seca en su rostro. No se molestó en limpiarse, esta demasiado borracho para poder caminar. Esta viendo hacia el techo cuando el sueño domina su cuerpo otra vez. Se cubre los ojos con el brazo, se pregunta por enésima vez en el día, que fue lo que pasó para que cayera tan bajo. Su mente regresa a ese día en donde empezó todo. El día en el que se perdió a sí mismo.

* * *

_Secundaria Rose Plantel 5. 9 de diciembre, 2017. 3:56pm_

**2 años antes.**

Era un día increíblemente frío. Probablemente uno de los más fríos año. A pesar de eso, la nieve no era muy intensa. Nevaba, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que se suspendieran las actividades escolares. Los estudiantes de la secundaria ya habían regresado a sus casas, los únicos que quedaban eran los que asistían a sus clubs que no implicaban actividad física. Eren Jeager era uno de ellos. Dos días a la semana tenía que asistir al club del periódico escolar, que era una suerte comparado con los otros clubs. Cada día discutía con sus compañeros las cosas que se iban a publicar a inicios del próximo mes, esta era la última reunión antes de las vacaciones, ya que la edición navideña del periódico ya se iba a publicar.

El lugar de reunión es en un salón apartado de los demás en el segundo piso del edificio principal, su uso es exclusivo para el club. Cuando entró al salón, solo estaba su compañero Porco Galliard, un chico que se había adelantado un curso, aunque tenía la misma edad que Eren. El no lo conocía mucho, pero sus primeras impresiones de él es que era un chico amargado y condescendiente. No le caía muy bien, pero tampoco lo odiaba; no le importaba en lo absoluto, como a la mayoría de sus compañeros en la escuela. Se sentó en la silla frente a el, no quería estar a su lado ya que estaba fumando un cigarro. No le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado a su olor, pero no estaba de humor para recibir bocanadas de humo en su rostro ese día. Observó más allá de la ventana para ver la nieve caer. A lo lejos se veía la figura de una chica de pelo negro cargando con periódicos dirigiéndose al edificio. Eren supo de inmediato quien era. Estuvo tentado a bajar a ayudarla, pero no quería verse desesperado en frente de Porco, pues la chica era muy linda. Pasaron unos minutos antes de la chica entrara por la puerta con la ropa húmeda por la nieve. Eren la vió y se sonrojó un poco. Pieck es una chica algo pequeña, tiene la mirada como si siempre estuviera relajada y un bonito cabello ondulado negro. A Eren le encantaba su cabello, pero se negaba a admitirlo; los recuerdos de una pequeña rubia llegaban a su mente cuando pensaba en otra chica, nunca lo dejaba en paz y ya estaba hartándose. Debería superarlo ya.

\- Hola chicos, espero no haberme tardado mucho.- dijo Pieck mientras dejaba los periódicos en la mesa. Los periódicos eran las primeras impresiones de como se vería la publicación oficial de diciembre.- Estos son los primeros periódicos que el profesor Magath me dió, dijo que los revisáramos para ver si hacíamos algunos ajustes finales y ya publicarlos el lunes.

Eren suspiró, no era la primera vez que el profesor Magath los hacía revisar por tercera vez una versión del próximo periódico. Era agotador, pero Eren siempre se emocionaba para ver las fotos que había tomado en las páginas del periódico; era como un sueño hecho realidad, o al menos lo había sido hace unos años. Normalmente el no revisaba los textos, el solo estaba ahí para ver si era necesario tomar más fotos. Porco tomó uno de los periódicos y empezó a leerlo, el era el que veía la redacción, corregía y se lo comunicaba a Pieck, que además del profesor Magath, dirigían el periódico escolar. Eren estaba realmente impresionado con la inteligencia de la chica, con tan solo 14 años, era de las mejores alumnas de la escuela. Le recordaba a otro chico rubio que conocía, pero eso ya no le importaba. Porco no tardó mucho en leer las hojas antes de empezar a señalar los errores ortográficos que su hermano había hecho. Su hermano mayor, Marcel, era el que reportaba y entrevistaba a todo el personal para saber los próximo eventos y cosas que pasaban en la escuela. Marcel estaba en su último año de secundaria, así que se notaba la carencia de esfuerzo que mostraba en su club, claro que sus notas eran muy buenas, pero en lo demás, no.

\- Marcel últimamente está faltando mucho a la escuela, no creen?.- preguntó Eren

\- Tal vez es porque ya estamos cerca de las vacaciones, muchos alumnos de último año tienden a no entrar a la escuela para irse a fiestas.- respondió Pieck sentándose a lado de Eren. El sintió su corazón acelerarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.- También ví que se junta con chicos de la preparatoria, supongo que ya encontró nuevos amigos.

\- Lo más seguro, por que apenas está en casa.- dijo Porco pasándole el periódico a Pieck.- La verdad es que no me importa, lo prefiero así. Ya van varios días que llega borracho, esos nuevos amigos que tiene lo invitan a una fiesta cada fin de semana, y hoy no es la excepción, incluso me invitaron...

\- Por mucho que critiques a tu hermano Pock, eres igual a el.- dijo Pieck dejando el periódico de lado y recostando su cabeza en la mesa.- Estoy segura que irás a la fiesta solo para conseguir más cigarros...Uuaah... Estoy tan cansada...

\- No me digas Pock, sabes que no me gusta... No veo nada de malo que quiera ir a la fiesta, solo iré a conseguir cigarros gratis...- dijo subiendo sus pies a la mesa.- ...Por cierto, Eren, no te gustaría ir? Nunca te he visto en ninguna fiesta, ni siquiera las que organiza la escuela.

\- Eh? Bueno, eso es porque... No conozco a nadie aparte de ustedes, y realmente no me importa nadie en esta escuela así que...- cuando Eren eso se dió cuenta de que no sabía la razón detrás de sus palabras. _¿Porqué me siento así hacía los demás? No veo ninguna razón para sentirme de esa manera..._ pensó. Se sintió muy estúpido.

\- En serio? Si no te interesa nadie en esta escuela, entonces porque no intentas salir con los chicos más grandes? Tal vez te agraden más de los que están aquí.- dijo Porco ojeando el periódico por segunda vez. Eren lo pensó por un momento, no vió ninguna razón negativa para no ir. _No creo que sea tan malo..._

\- Esta bien, iré. A que hora es?

\- A las 10 de la noche, en la casa de uno de los chicos de prepa. No te preocupes por eso, si quieres pasamos por ti.

\- E-Esta bien...- Eren no sabía como sentirse. No sabía si sentir miedo o emoción, era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta.

\- Vaya Eren, esperaba más de ti...- dijo la chica apoyando su barbilla en su mano, mirándolo a los ojos. El corazón de Eren se aceleró otra vez, y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Cállate Pieck, no hables como si no fueras a ir tú también para tomar alcohol gratis.- dijo Porco levantándose de su silla.- Ya me voy.

\- Jajaja... Me conoces muy bien Pock...

\- Que no me llames así!.- gritó Porco antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Pieck se rió un poco más, Eren sonrió; su risa también le gustaba mucho.

La chica se levantó de su silla bostezando. Tomó los periódicos y los guardó en un revistero. Se estiró y miro a su alrededor antes de posar su mirada en Eren. El chico estaba viendo por la ventana por segunda vez desde que había llegado al salón, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Pieck se puso su mochila en su hombro y se acercó a el. Eren sintió su presencia, pero no dijo nada. Los dos observaron la nieve caer por lo que el sintió que fueron horas.

\- Eren, me acompañas a mi casa?.- preguntó Pieck agarrándolo de la manga de la sudadera. Eren la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que una chica tan bonita le pidiera algo como eso.

\- Eh!? S-Si! C-Claro...- tartamudeó. Se sintió como un tonto por eso, no sabía de donde salía tanto nerviosismo, pero rezaba que no fuera tan evidente que le gustaba. Pero Pieck era muy observadora como para no darse cuenta.

Los dos salieron del salón dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela. La nieve ya no caía tanto, así que les fue más fácil caminar por las calles. Se quedaron callados por todo el trayecto. La casa de Pieck no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, así que no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar. Pieck buscó sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su casa, y Eren sabía que ya era hora de despedirse. El momento entre ellos dos no duró mucho, pero estaba feliz de haber podido estar a su lado. Pieck por fin encontró sus llaves y abrió la puerta, sin embargo, no entró. Se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando a Eren, que estaba cabizbajo y claramente nervioso.

\- Sabes Eren, no tienes que asistir a la fiesta si no quieres...

\- Eh? Porqué lo dices? No crees que debería dejar de ser tan antipático y ser más social?

\- Primero, antipático es Porco, tu no. Segundo, no me parece mal que quieras socializar, pero no quiero que te sientas forzado a hacerlo...

\- No me siento forzado, de verdad, solo estoy algo nervioso.

-...Ya veo.- Pieck se acercó a el y le dió un beso en la mejilla como despedida.- Te veo en tu casa hoy más tarde.- susurró. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Eren se había quedado asombrado por lo que ella había hecho, no solo lo besó en la mejilla la chica que le gustaba, sino que iba a ir a una fiesta con ella.

Se fue sonriente a su casa ese día. O mejor dicho, departamento. Eren vivía en un complejo de departamentos no muy lejos de la escuela. El vivía en uno de los tantos departamentos que había en tres grandes edificios que ocupaban toda una calle. Su departamento estaba en el segundo piso, unos dos pisos más abajo de la azotea. En noches solitarias, subía a la azotea a observar las estrellas, pero se arrepentía y regresaba a su casa. Le traía recuerdos no deseados. Eren entró a su casa, que estaba hecho un desastre. Se le pasó por la cabeza que si Levi estuviera ahí, no dudaría en golpearlo por no mantener la casa limpia. Se fue directamente a su habitación. Ésta es bastante simple; no había posters ni fotos pegadas en las paredes, sus antiguos peluches ya estaban guardados en lo profundo de su clóset, al igual que muchas de sus pertenencias que le recordaban personas que no quería recordar. Se recostó en su cama, no se molestó en quitarse los zapatos. Estaba cansado, el día de hoy fue bastante agitado, pero el pequeño beso en la mejilla de Pieck le había levantado los ánimos. Cubrió su rostros con sus manos, estaba teniendo un leve conflicto consigo mismo. Se preguntaba porqué demonios aceptó ir a la fiesta de los amigos de Marcel. Solo quería dormir todo el día y no hacer nada, como todos los días en los últimos tres años. Había veces en las que se preguntaba si tenía depresión, pero rara vez se preocupaba por su salud mental, ya que aprendió de Levi que hay prioridades más importantes que eso. El chico decidió tomar una siesta hasta las ocho, después se preocuparía por su aspecto. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y puso una alarma para las 8:15pm. Dejó su celular en su buró a lado de un marco con una foto de sus padres. Hacía unos años que Eren había sacado las demás fotos que estaban en el marco. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

.

La alarma lo despertó casi de inmediato. Lentamente, se incorporó sobre su cama para apagarla todavía con los ojos cerrados. Abrió sus ojos y se fue al baño. Se lavó las manos, el cuello y el rostro. Se miró en el espejo; sus ojos se veían azules por la iluminación del baño, pero además de eso, se veían vacíos. No sabía cuando fue la última vez que vió en sus ojos algo de vida, pero ya no le importaba. No le importaba en lo absoluto. Se desnudó rápidamente, abrió la llave de agua fría y se metió a la ducha para darse un baño. No tardó más de 15 minutos, pues planeaba tomarse su tiempo en elegir su ropa y limpiar un poco la casa. Una hora después la casa estaba impecable, resultado del duro entrenamiento que tuvo con Levi un verano ya muy lejano, y el estaba listo para ir a la fiesta; se había cambiado a una sudadera negra, un pantalón azul oscuro, unos converse negros y un gorro negro. Su guardarropa se había convertido en un mar negro desde hace un año, pero el pensaba que así era más fácil escoger la ropa. Por último, se puso en su muñeca esas pulseras gruesas de tela rayadas que se habían hecho populares el año pasado, a diferencia de su ropa, era roja con rayas negras.

Porco y Pieck no iban a tardar mucho en llegar, así que prendió su televisión, entró a Netflix y vió dos capítulos de _friends. _La serie había llamado su atención la primera noche que tenía su cuenta de Netflix, y desde entonces le había gustado mucho. Estaba a punto de ver otro capítulo más cuando el timbre resonó por toda la casa. Ya era hora. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente en su pecho, pero se calmó en unos segundos, no se permitiría arruinar esa noche. Apagó la televisión, tomó sus llaves, su celular y un poco de dinero. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Pieck, estaba sola. Las pupilas de Eren se dilataron al recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada. Pieck estaba vestida con un vestido guinda ajustado que envolvía sus curvas de una manera increíble. Su cabello estaba suelto, estaba ligeramente maquillada, aunque no lo necesita; traía puestos unos tacones negros bajos, no la hacían muy alta y un abrigo largo. Eren se preguntó por un momento cuando fue la última vez que había visto a alguien tan hermosa. Su subconsciente le quizo recordar a alguien más, pero lo ignoró. Se iba a concentrar en la chica que estaba delante de el esta noche.

\- Te ves... Increíble.- dijo en voz baja.

Fue una de las pocas oraciones que le había dicho a la chica sin tartamudear. Pieck solo sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la fiesta. La casa del amigo de Marcel estaba a 30 minutos de la casa de Eren, pero los dos estaban muy entretenidos platicando durante el camino que se tardaron casi una hora en llegar. Eren se sentía bien consigo mismo, por fin podía hablar con Pieck sin sentirse nervioso, y la ansiedad que sentía por asistir a la fiesta había desaparecido. Doblaron una esquina y ahí estaba la casa de la fiesta. Se escuchaba levemente el sonido de música en la entrada, pero desde afuera no había señales visibles de que hubiera una fiesta. Pieck hizo lo que llamó una llamada secreta con sus nudillos en la puerta.

\- La fiesta la están haciendo en el sótano de la casa para evitar molestar a los vecinos y que llamen a la policía.- dijo mientras esperaban a que abrieran la puerta.

\- Tan intensas son las fiestas?.- preguntó Eren levantando una ceja.

\- En realidad no, pero el olor de la marihuana llama mucho la atención.- respondió Pieck cuando un chico bastante mayor que ellos abrió la puerta.

_Marihuana? _pensó Eren. Entraron a la casa, el chico los estaba guiando hacia el sótano cuando el olor a cigarro y marihuana inundaron las fosas nasales de Eren. Era un olor muy intenso, pero se acostumbró rápido. La música tenía el volumen perfecto, no muy baja que no la puedes escuchar, pero no tan alta que no puedes escuchar a tus amigos. Cuando llegaron al inicio de las escaleras Eren observó su alrededor; había una mesa de billar rodeada de chicos en lado derecho del sótano. Una chimenea estaba pegada en la pared de enfrente, y alrededor de ésta, había un montón de adolescentes de más de 16 años recostados platicando y fumando. Unos sillones rodeaban la chimenea, en estos había varias parejas besuqueándose apasionadamente. En una mesa llena de botellas de alcohol y cervezas está Marcel, con los ojos cerrados, parece estar dormido. A lado de él está Porco, fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, no reparó en la presencia de Pieck y Eren. A los dos los acompaña varios chicos con aspecto mucho mayor. Eren se sintió algo intimidado, pero decide acercarse a la mesa para servirse algo de beber. No había muchas opciones, así que toma una cerveza oscura.

\- Es tu primera vez tomando cerveza oscura Eren?.- pregunta la chica al ver su cara. Se sirve un vaso rojo de cerveza un poco más clara que la de Eren.

\- S-Si... Bueno, es la primera vez que tomo cerveza, pero no está mal.- respondió mientras le daba otro trago. El sabor amargo de la cerveza era bastante intenso, pero para su sorpresa, no sabía nada mal y se estaba acostumbrando al sabor más rápido de lo que esperaba.

\- Con que si vinieron ustedes dos.- dijo Porco levantándose de su silla.- Se tomaron su tiempo.

\- Lo sentimos, pero el camino fue bastante entretenido.- Pieck le dió un codazo suave en las costillas a Eren sonriendo. El solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Porco observó al par con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolos. Vió que los ojos de la chica relucían mucho más de lo normal al ver a Eren. Suspiró y se rasco la nuca, fumo un poco de su cigarrillo antes decir algo a la chica:

\- Cuídate Pieck.- dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa de billar.

\- Lo haré Pock.- dijo la chica alegremente. Eren no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, pero no pudo pensarlo más cuando Pieck le dió otra cerveza y lo llevó a uno de los sillones que estaban desocupados.

Eren tiene el cuerpo medio recostado en el sillón, con Pieck sentada en sus piernas. El quiere seguir con la conversación que tenían antes, pero ella tiene otros planes. Acerca la boca de la botella a los labios del chico, haciendo que de un trago largo a la cerveza. Eren no quería ser un aguafiestas, así que aceptó el trago sin dudar. Su cabeza estaba dando un poco de vueltas, pero por lo demás, seguía normal. Pieck sacó de su abrigo una cajetilla de cigarros, lo abrió, saco un cigarrillo, lo prendió y lo fumo lentamente. Eren no sabía que pensar, la cerveza le estaba llegando a la cabeza, y apenas era la segunda botella. Sentía un poco de calor, no sabía si era la chimenea o el cuerpo de Pieck encima de el, pero solo quería quitarse la ropa. _A la mierda_ pensó. Se quitó la sudadera y la dejó a un lado. Pieck casi se atraganta al ver el cuerpo de Eren. El no le había contado a nadie, pero durante los últimos años había entrenado bastante para tener su mente ocupada en otras cosas. Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron al ver que la respiración de el se había acelerado. Sin decir una palabra, también se quitó el abrigo. Eren suspiró al verla, era preciosa. Pieck se acerca lentamente a su rostro y lo mira fijamente a sus ojos verdes por unos segundos.

\- Eren, alguna vez haz probado un cigarro?.- el negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres probarlo?

_¿Quiero probarlo? No lo estoy haciendo por presión, verdad?_

_-_ No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres...

_A la mierda_

Eren tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, lo puso entre sus labios e inhalo. La sensación fue completamente diferente a la que se había imaginado. No tosió, solamente disfrutó de la sensación que recorría sus pulmones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Le pidió un cigarrillo a Pieck para el solo. _Se siente bien... Siento... ¿Qué es este... sentimiento?... Creo que es...Calma... _pensó. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía seguir. Dos cigarrillos después ya le había robado la cajetilla a Pieck, que ya tenía las mejillas algo rojas por el alcohol, y el no estaba mejor. La música era increíble, Eren no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado buena música. Vio por el rabillo del ojo la gran grabadora que reproducía la música, _The Neighbourhood, Arctic Monkeys, The Strokes, _etc. Se aseguró que llegando a su casa iba a descargar su música, pero dudaba que fuera a llegar a su casa esa noche. Escuchaba la música con tranquilidad, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando del tacto de las manos de Pieck que recorrían su abdomen lentamente. Al ver la mirada lujuriosa de la chica, Eren sintió una sensación profunda en su abdomen bajo. No sabía que tipo de sensación era, pero le gustaba. No se había dado cuenta de que el rostro de Pieck se acercaba poco a poco al suyo. Podía sentir su respiración en sus mejillas. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero tampoco dudó cuando sus labios se unieron.

Eren solo había besado a una chica en su vida, pero por como respondía Pieck al beso, pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Se separaron cuando los dos se quedaron sin aire. Los muslos de la chica rodeaban sus piernas, los dos tenían la respiración acelerada. Eren nunca se había sentido así antes, tan agitado, con tanto deseo. Antes de que uno dijera nada, ella lo toma de la mano, agarra su ropa y lo lleva al piso de arriba. El solo la seguía con pasos torpes, la cerveza le había llegado oficialmente la cabeza. Entraron a un cuarto que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Pieck tira a Eren a la cama, quien tenía la respiración más agitada que nunca. Pieck se acerca a el, se monta y lo besa apasionadamente. Eren cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la increíble sensación que llena su cuerpo cada vez que la besa. La envuelve con los brazos para quitarle el vestido ajustado por arriba. Jadeó al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Intentaron desvestirse sin despegar sus bocas. Para cuando sus bocas se separaron los dos ya estaban casi desnudos. Eren sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios y Pieck no era lo contrario. Ella estaba encima de el con la respiración acelerada, pensando si debía abrir la boca, ya que desde que se habían besado no habían dicho una palabra. Pieck observa el rostro de Eren y acaricia su mejilla.

\- Eren... Es tu primera vez?.- preguntó en susurros.

\- Aja...- respondió el chico con la respiración un poco más calmada.-...Y tu..?

\- Igual. ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Conmigo? ¿Aquí, ahora?.- la voz de la chica sonaba desesperada. Ella necesitaba oír que sus respuestas afirmativas, si no, no sabría que hacer con el. Eren solo asintió.- Dímelo, las palabras lo hacen más real...

\- Si quiero hacerlo, contigo, en este instante, ya no aguanto más.- dijo Eren antes de besarla otra vez. Estaba desesperado. Los recuerdos de una chica rubia estaban regresando y quería olvidarla. No quería pensar en ella, no en lo que parecía una de las mejores noches de su vida desde aquel día.

Se colocó entre las piernas de Pieck, y con cuidado, le fue quitando su ropa interior mientras que la chica estiraba su mano hacia el buró, donde había un sobre pequeño plateado. Ella pasó sus pequeños dedos por el elástico de su bóxer y se lo bajó lentamente. Se sonrojo a más no poder cuando observó su erección detenidamente. Desvió su mirada cuando ella lo tomó con delicadeza y movió su mano arriba y abajo suavemente. Eren cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en la increíble sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo. _Se siente tan... Tan bien... _Sintió como Pieck le colocó el condón y sabía que llegó la hora. El no estaba muy seguro de como hacerlo, así que recordó las clases de educación sexual que habían tenido hace unos días. Se le pasó por la cabeza que ella lo había planeado con anterioridad.

\- ¿Me puedo poner encima de ti?.- preguntó Pieck. No esperó que respondiera, pues en segundos ya estaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Eren estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que hacer con las manos, si debía de tocarla o no. Pero la mirada de Pieck le dió la respuesta. Envolvió sus caderas con las manos. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos mientras ella bajaba lentamente sobre su erección. Los dos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se conectaron. Si le preguntaran como se sentía el sexo, no tendría palabras para describirlo. A Pieck le temblaba las piernas y su expresión reflejaba un poco de incomodidad, pero se le fue quitando a medida que movía su caderas en círculos. Se movía rápido, sus muslos chocaban fuertemente cuando subía y bajaba su cuerpo una y otra vez. La sensación era maravillosa, Eren pensó que no le importaría sentir todas estas sensaciones de vez en cuando.

Después de una hora, los dos estaban recostados sobre la cama, saciados. Perder la virginidad fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Mucho mejor. No podían esperar para hacerlo otra vez. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero no importaba; lo único que le importaba a Eren en ese momento era lo bien que se sentía al estar a lado de Pieck. No tenía muy claro como iba a ser su relación con ella a partir de ahora, pero decidió solo disfrutar del momento. Unos 10 minutos después se levantó para vestirse y regresar al sótano. Pieck estaba dormida, intentó no despertarla pero no lo consiguió.

\- Hola Eren...- dijo bostezando. La manta de la cama cubría su cuerpo desnudo, pero Eren tenía una vista perfecta de sus muslos. Se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado hace un rato.- ¿Vas regresar al sótano?

\- Si, se me antojaron unos cigarros. ¿Vienes?.- preguntó subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón. Se puso su sudadera por lo brazos, buscó su gorro y se lo puso en la cabeza. Pieck solo lo miraba encantada, debía admitir que Eren es un chico muy atractivo.

\- No...Yo me quedo aquí.- respondió recostándose sobre la cama.- Oye, espera...

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Uhm... Sé que es algo incómodo preguntar esto... Pero... ¿Qué somos ahora?

_Maldición _pensó. Esa era la pregunta que no responder. No le incomodaba que le hiciera la pregunta en sí, pero le incomodaba bastante responderla. Se tomó su tiempo en pensar sobre una respuesta satisfactoria, no solo para ella, sino también para el. Pieck se quedó callada, esperando. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro lo que quería con ella, o con nadie en realidad, no lo había pensado desde hace años. Pieck es una chica hermosa, sabía que no podría desaprovechar esta oportunidad, quería ser cercano a ella, pero tampoco quería comprometerse a nada. Suspiró y se rascó la nuca, que decisión tan simple pero tan comprometedora.

\- Amigos que... Tienen sexo?.- preguntó sonriendo levemente. Pieck sonrió suavemente.- Sabes, realmente me gusta hacerlo, y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero al mismo tiempo no estoy buscando una relación...

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco.- respondió.- Quiero saber si tienes una idea de lo que podría ser nuestra relación a partir de ahora.

-...Tu tienes alguna idea?

\- Estaba pensando en que siguiéramos siendo amigos, pero con derechos, claro.- dijo sonriendo. A Eren no le pareció mala idea.- Por supuesto, nadie debe saberlo, somos muy jóvenes para tener sexo, o bueno, eso dicen.

\- Ja, que tontería.- respondió Eren. Se amarró las agujetas de sus zapatos antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Antes de salir le echó un vistazo a Pieck y se le ocurrió una idea algo alocada.- En un momento vuelvo, no te vayas a poner tu ropa.

Pieck levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida. Esa noche iba a ser más divertida de lo que había anticipado.

Tuvieron sexo hasta el amanecer. Eren no recordaba la última vez que se había cansado tanto en una sola noche, pero dadas las circunstancias, no importaba. Cuando Eren regresó del sótano traía consigo varias cajetillas de cigarros junto con 5 botellas de cerveza, y entre los dos se acabaron todo. Ya se empezaba a ver el temprano amanecer por la ventana cuando decidió regresar a su casa. Se cambió, busco un bloc de notas en la habitación en la que estaba, y le dejó una nota a Pieck de que la vería más tarde. La observó por última vez, su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto por una delgada manta, estuvo tentado a despertarla para otra ronda, pero estaba agotado, y sin más, salió de la habitación.

Bajo por las escaleras para ir al sótano por una última cajetilla, si es que había. El piso del sótano estaba lleno de gente dormida. Había varias personas en los muebles, otros en el piso, y unos sentados en las mismas sillas en la que se habían sentado horas antes. Marcel era uno de ellos. Eren caminaba despacio para no pisar a nadie, y con la mirada buscaba si había una cajetilla por ahí. En vez de eso, se encontró con una bolsa pequeña llena de marihuana y una pipa barata. Sabía que no debía, pero se guardo la bolsa en la sudadera. Regresaba hacia las escaleras cuando una voz lo llamó.

\- Ya te vas? Apenas vamos en la primera ronda...- le dijo Porco en voz baja. Alguna de esas palabras le recordaron lo que había pasado la noche pasada y se rió.- De que te ríes?

\- De nada. Perdón pero no puedo quedarme, estoy exhausto...

\- Si, Pieck puede ser muy agotadora.

\- ¿Qué?.- Eren sintió una presión en el pecho _¿Ella me había mentido?_

_\- _Ya sabes, es tan inteligente que puede hacerte sentir como un idiota la mayor parte del día, y eso cansa... ¿De qué crees que estaba hablando?.- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- N-No lo sé. Sobre la fiesta, puede que venga más tarde.- dijo subiendo las escaleras.- Pero en cualquier caso, guárdame algo de cerveza.

Porco asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Eren salió de la casa, se sintió... Extraño. Habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas horas que su mente todavía no procesaba muy bien. Había destellos anaranjados extendiéndose por todo el cielo, las calles ya eran más visibles. Caminó a su departamento observando mejor a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta de la mala apariencia de los edificios de la colonia. Metió sus manos en la bolsa de su sudadera para mantenerlas calientes y sintió la bolsa de plástico llena de marihuana. Pensó por unos minutos si era buena idea fumarla, pues no era suya, pero se dijo así mismo que a la mierda, este tipo de oportunidades solo pasan una vez en la vida. Cuando llegó al departamento se fue directamente a la cocina, limpió la pipa y empezó a llenarla de marihuana. No le tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo, ya que lo había visto antes. Le alcanzó para toda la pipa. Observó lo que tenía en frente y se preguntó si eso era lo que quería, si realmente quería probarlo y correr el riesgo de caer en la adicción. _Solo es marihuana, no es para tanto._ pensó antes de buscar un encendedor, prenderlo e inhalar de la pipa profundamente. Más tarde en el día, regreso a la casa donde estaba la fiesta. Le abrió la puerta Pieck, que seguía con la misma ropa. Ella observó que Eren tenía los ojos muy rojos, y el olor de su ropa delataba el porqué. No le preguntó nada al respecto, solo lo llevó al cuarto para seguir con lo que no habían terminado la noche anterior.

Desde ese frío día de diciembre, Eren no volvió a ser el mismo. O tal vez si lo era, pero mostraba otra parte de si mismo. Pasó de asistir a sus clases regularmente a apenas entrar en la escuela. Cada día fumaba hierba antes de entrar ir a clases, y cada fin de semana era una fiesta diferente. No le afectaba mucho socialmente, pues apenas tenía amigos. Empezó a salir constantemente con Porco y Marcel, y cada vez que se juntaban en una fiesta terminaban pachecos a más no poder. Su relación con Pieck era la misma, o eso pensaban los demás; los dos en las fiestas estaban juntos y siempre terminaban en la cama del otro. En el periodo de dos meses, Eren había cambiado su estilo de vida casi por completo, pero todos los días intentaba disimularlo, así cuando Levi llegara para visitarlo no se viera tan obvio. Celebró navidad en una fiesta, Levi no iba a ir a Rose por estar con su familia, y Eren no sé molestó en preguntarle si podía ir con el, había dejado de intentarlo desde hace unos años. No recibió regalos, y tampoco los dió, solo se emborrachó. Y en Año Nuevo no fue diferente. Su primer beso de Año Nuevo fue con Pieck, se acostó con ella toda la noche porque no podía dejar de recordar a una chica rubia en particular.

Esa era su nueva vida, y estaba feliz con ello, o eso quería creer.

* * *

_Residencia Reiss. 14 de agosto, 2019. 7:56am_

**6 horas después**

\- Señorita, por favor despierte. Su tío no va a estar contento si llega tarde a su vuelo.- una sirvienta sacude suavemente el cuerpo pequeño de una chica. Esta se retuerce debajo de las sábanas, no quería levantarse, estaba agotada, sobre todo después de la lloradera de la noche anterior.- Señorita, por favor...

\- Lauda, por favor, te dije que me llamaras Historia, y no vuelvas a mencionar a ese hombre.- respondió la chica con voz fría pero ronca por el sueño. Se incorporó sobre su cama y se aparto el cabello rubio del rostro, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados cuando se levanto de su cama para dirigirse al baño, ignorando a Lauda.

Sus pasos rápidos hacen eco por todo el pasillo. Entra al enorme baño y se ve el rostro. Alrededor de sus ojos están rojos y tiene leves ojeras. Puede escuchar en su mente los regaños de su sirvienta por no dormir temprano. Toma una liga para su cabello y se lo amarra en una cola de caballo suelta. Se lavó la cara varias veces con agua fría, pero no logró sentirse más despierta. La noche anterior fue muy dura para ella, había tenido pesadillas sobre una persona en particular del que hace años que no sabía nada. Se cepilló el cabello y regresó a su habitación. Lauda estaba doblando su ropa limpia en sus maletas cuando entró por la puerta.

Hoy es su último día en la residencia Reiss antes de regresar al Internado Rose, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de la zona. Debió de regresar mucho antes, pero de alguna forma convenció a su tío, Uri Reiss, de que la dejara quedarse más tiempo en la capital. Se la había pasado la mayor parte de las vacaciones en la residencia, apenas salió a la calle, pero no se arrepentía. En su opinión, cualquier lugar era mejor que ese jodido internado. Es el segundo año en el que asiste para continuar con sus estudios de preparatoria, pero ella no podría estar menos feliz. Odia estudiar ahí, los chicos son un fastidio, las chicas la odian y todo había empeorado cuando en su primer año se expandió un rumor por toda la escuela de que había estado con un profesor. Claro, era mentira, pero es tan popular que todos hablaban de eso. Durante semanas, rogó a su tío para que estudiara en otro lugar, pero fue todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Solo podía esperar a que su compañera de cuarto no supiera sobre el rumor, o que siquiera tuviera una. Lo único bueno de toda la situación es que por fin podía vivir bajo su verdadero nombre desde que entró al internado. Uri no le había explicado el porque de aquella decisión, pero ya no importaba; el cambio de nombre le hizo más fácil dejar atrás esa parte de su pasado. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. El simple pensamiento de ese hombre la hace querer vomitar. Tuvo la tentación de regresar al baño para hacerlo, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sobrellevar la sensación ácida y ardiente en su esófago.

Se acercó a su cama para recostarse, a pesar de que sabía que tenia que arreglarse para desayunar, pero un sentimiento de culpa llenó su pecho cuando vió a Lauda guardar sus cosas en silencio en la maleta. Se sintió mal por ser tan fría con ella, quería disculparse. Se cambió rápidamente en su clóset antes de acercarse a ella lentamente.

\- Uhm... Lauda?.- la sirvienta dejó de guardar la ropa y dirigió toda su atención hacia la chica.- ...Perdóname por lo de antes, no era mi intención hablarte de esa forma...

\- No se preocupe señorita, lo entiendo, sobre todo después de lo de anoche.- dijo con voz amable. Historia abrió ampliamente los ojos al escuchar sus palabras. No tenía idea de que sus llantos eran tan obvios, pues había tratado de ser lo más silenciosa posible.

-...C-Como es que?...

\- Historia, puede que no lo sepa, pero yo la conozco bien. Es por ese chico, verdad?.- preguntó cuidadosamente. La chica solo sintió como las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Lauda sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza.- Nena, sé que es muy duro pero... Ya han pasado 5 años desde que no sabe nada de el... Y el tampoco ha intentado contactarte... ¿No crees que ya es tiempo para dejarlo atrás?

Historia sintió una presión en todo su pecho. Lo sabía, sabía que dese hace mucho tiempo debió de superarlo, pero algo muy dentro de ella se lo impedía. Era como si el simple hecho de querer olvidarlo la atormentara. Recordó todas las noches que había pasado en vela preguntándose en donde estaría el, si no la había olvidado. Perdió la esperanza hace años, pero no podía alejarse de esos sentimientos, lo que ocasionó que no pudiera tener ningún novio, a pesar de que los chicos la consideraban hermosa. Se había resignado a no demostrar mucho sus emociones, no quería salir lastimada otra vez. Suspiró profundamente antes de responderle a la sirvienta

-...E-Esta bien, voy a intentarlo...- dijo con voz débil. Lauda tenía razón. Debía olvidarse ya de ese asunto, después de todo, la vida sigue. Se lamentó por unos momentos que le tomara tanto tiempo darse cuenta, pero no había remedio.

\- Estoy orgullosa de usted señorita, ya verá que, con el tiempo, todo mejorará.- dijo Lauda apretando firmemente las manos pequeñas de la chica con una sonrisa.- Voy a traerle su desayuno y un té para que se sienta mejor, voy a explicar al señor Reiss que no esta muy dispuesta en estos momentos. Y por favor, termine de guardar sus cosas, el vuelo es a las 3, pero tenemos que estar ahí dos horas antes...

\- Lo sé, intentaré terminar con esto cuanto antes.- respondió Historia con una leve sonrisa.

Lauda se fue rápidamente de la habitación y terminó de guardar cosas en su maleta. La mañana transcurrió muy rápido, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía que irse al aeropuerto. La verdad es que se sentía muy triste, no quería irse de la comodidad de su casa y afrontar todos los problemas que la esperaban en el internado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lauda se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos, le tuvo que recordar que se volverían a ver en unos meses para las vacaciones de invierno. Historia le prometió que intentaría dar lo mejor de sí misma este semestre y que olvidaría a ese chico de una buena vez.

Cuando se subió al avión y observó por la ventanilla, sintió un gran sentimiento de esperanza en todo su pecho y que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, las cosas saldría bien. Pero también tenía el leve presentimiento de que se equivocaba, que todo sería más difícil de lo que parece, pero lo ignoró. No había nada que fuera capaz de arruinarlo. O eso pensaba.

* * *

_Estación de Policía Rose del Este. 16 de agosto, 2019. 7:41am_

**2 días después**

\- Despierta idiota.-una voz fría y el sonido de la puerta de metal de la celda abriéndose lo despertaron de golpe. Se cayó de la cama, ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando su cuerpo impactó el suelo frío. A pesar de que hayan pasado dos días desde la paliza, le seguía doliendo intensamente. El día después de que lo metieron en la estación, no había llegado nadie por el, y tampoco esperaba salir. Sabía que le iba a caer una buena, no solo de los policías de la estación, si no de un policía en particular que no había visto desde hace meses.

Levanto la vista del suelo, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules oscuros como el océano pero tan fríos como el hielo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se apartó el pelo de la frente, y se incorporó sobre sus rodillas. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, no estaba avergonzado, eso era lo de menos, pero la mirada del policía lo intimidaba.

\- Te ves horrendo.- Levi Ackerman no dudó en decir la verdad. Su mirada era de calma, pero se podía oír el disgusto en su voz.- Escuché que te partieron tu cara como la mierda por cocaína.

\- Levi...- Eren no pudo seguir hablando, una patada lo mandó volando al otro lado de la celda. Su cuerpo se estampó contra la pared, sangre empezó a salir por su nariz. La nariz le dolía como el infierno, tenía la sospecha que se la habían roto, y la patada de Levi no era de mucha ayuda.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos Eren... Eres tan fácil de patear como siempre.- dijo Levi viéndolo con una mirada oscura.- Salgamos de esta asquerosa celda, podemos hablar de todo esto después.

\- ...E-Esta bien, pero nada de lo que ellos te hayan dicho es cierto, no confías en mí?.- dijo Eren incorporándose lentamente, su voz sonaba apagada, aunque ya sonaba así desde hace tiempo. La mirada que le dió Levi no se lo esperaba. No sabría como descifrarla, era como si el simple hecho de verlo le disgustara. Levi no es una persona fácil de leer, nunca lo ha sido, a pesar de que lo conocía desde hace años.

\- ...Eres feliz? Todo esto... Es lo que querías?.- dijo Levi en voz baja antes de llevar a Eren a la pequeña sala para interrogarlo.

Dos horas después, Eren por fin pudo salir de la estación. No le hicieron nada por la cocaína, ya que al tomarle una muestra no tenía signos de intoxicación, obviamente, además de que había llamado un testigo para hablar sobre lo que había pasado esa noche, lo había visto todo, así que fue de gran ayuda para Eren. Lo querían detener unos días más por consumir alcohol siendo menor de edad, pero Levi le pagó la fianza. Los dos salieron de la estación rápidamente, sobre todo Levi, no soportaba estar en ese lugar tan asqueroso. El aspecto de Eren era lamentable, no se había bañado en días, su ropa olía a marihuana y cerveza, y su cara estaba llena de sangre, pero Levi le prohibió siquiera arreglarse un poco, como si quisiera que sintiera vergüenza de su estado, y lo consiguió. Se subieron a un auto rentado, Eren se acomodó en su asiento y esperó a que Levi lo reprimiera, pero éste se quedó callado. Suspiró, estaba exhausto, apenas había comido nada en los últimos días, además de que se la había pasado un día entero vomitando, no podía esperar a llegar a su departamento, pero algo dentro de el le decía que eso iba a cambiar. Y esperaba equivocarse.

.

.

\- Puede que tus formas de divertirte sean asquerosas, pero el departamento está bastante bien.- le dijo Levi mientras quitaba el polvo de la encimera de la cocina. Tenía razón, el departamento estaba impecable, excepto por unas botellas y cajetillas de cigarros en la mesita de la sala.

\- Aprendí del mejor.- respondió Eren metiendo las botellas de vidrio en una bolsa de basura. Habían pasado tres horas desde que llegaron a la casa. Ya se había bañado, desayunado y curado sus heridas.

\- Por supuesto, si no quien sabe que tan lleno de mierda estaría este lugar.- Eren rió un poco, pero se interrumpió. Hace años que no volvía a reír, algo en el lo hacía sentir como si no lo mereciera.- Hay que hablar de algunas cosas Eren, y no creo que te vayan a gustar.

\- Otra vez? Siempre que nos vemos haces lo mismo.- gruñó. Se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá. Cada vez que lo visitaba o se quedaba unos días, era lo mismo. Ya se estaba hartando, pero sabía que no podía negarse, eso si no quería recibir más golpes de Levi.

\- Me importa una mierda, así son las cosas entre tu y yo.- Levi buscó por la alacena en busca de un té decente, y se sirvió una taza.- Me han llamado de la escuela.

_Mierda _pensó Eren. Las clases iban a empezar la próxima semana, no se lo había dicho, pero no se molestó en reinscribirse, sus calificaciones en su primer año de preparatoria no eran nada buenas, así que había perdido la esperanza de que lo fueran a dejar estudiar el segundo año. Por supuesto, no le dijo nada a Levi.

\- Me dijeron que aunque tus calificaciones son pésimas, no intentaste hacer exámenes de recuperación y tampoco te reinscribiste.- Sintió la dura mirada de Levi en él, solo bajo la mirada.- Eren, te suspendieron 5 veces en un semestre, no asistes a clases, repruebas como un si fueras un imbécil, te emborrachas y te drogas todos los días, y ahora ya no tienes escuela en donde seguir con tus estudios ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con tu vida? ¿Es que dejar a Historia y el orfanato te afecto el cerebro? ¿Así es como planeas seguir con tu vida?

Eren sintió como el tiempo se detuvo por un momento. _Historia._ Ya fue mucho tiempo desde que no escuchaba ese nombre, y hacía años que dejó de pensar en ella. Con solo escuchar su nombre, cantidad de recuerdos regresaron a su mente. Una oleada de culpabilidad y disgusto recorrió su cuerpo, estaba asqueado consigo mismo, quería volver a bañarse, como si hacerlo hiciera que todo la mierda que se había metido en el cuerpo fuera a desaparecer. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, se sentía horrible, estaba decepcionado. Decepcionado consigo mismo. No podía creer lo bajo que había caído. Levi tenía razón. No sabía que hacer, en tan solo unos segundos, todas las emociones que había reprimido durante años amenazaban con desbordarse. La simple mención de esa chica lo estaba alterando, suspiró profundamente varias veces intentando calmarse. Sacude su cabeza, decide olvidar a la chica por ahora, no debe perder el control.

\- Oye.- Levi se sentó a su lado, con sus piernas sobre la mesita, un brazo en el respaldo y una taza de té tomada de la mano de una forma muy peculiar, como si no quisiera romperla.- Te voy a hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero tienes que poner de tu parte. Tienes dos opciones; te esperas un año para seguir con tus estudios en la preparatoria, pero esta vez estarás solo, no te voy a dar ningún apoyo económico si sigues esta opción. Tendrás todo un año para ahorrar todo el dinero que puedas antes de que regreses a la escuela, y no volveré esta vez.

Eren sintió una presión en el pecho, esa no era una buena opción, no sabía como sentirse. Sabía que Levi haría lo que sea para que el siga adelante, pero ¿Dejarlo a su suerte? Se le pasa por a cabeza que ya había vivido esto antes.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio...

\- Pues si, pero cállate, todavía falta una opción.- le dió un sorbo al té.- Esta será más conveniente para ti y para mí, ya que no tendré que estar supervisándote, al menos no constantemente, y tu tendrás un nuevo hogar, otra vez.

\- ¿Y que es? ¿Por qué lo haces tan dramático?

-... Porque tendrás que ir a un internado Eren, al internado Rose.

* * *

**Han pasado cinco años desde aquel día... Eren e Historia no se han visto desde entonces, ni han intentado comunicarse. ¿Podrá el destino ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que vuelvan a estar juntos?**

**Ufff... Ahora si me superé! Este capítulo me tomó SEMANAS. NO, DE VERDAD. Lo he estado escribiendo probablemente un poco antes de que el capítulo 10 haya sido publicado. Quería hacerlo lo más perfecto posible, y supongo que lo he logrado jajaja. ****Espero que no les haya parecido muy raro el ship de Eren x Pieck, pero pensé que sería buena idea cambiar un poco las cosas, y quien sabe, tal vez sea un factor que influya mucho más adelante.**

**Gracias por leer!**

.

.

**Wyait! Gracias por dejar tu comentario! Sabes, cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo anterior, también sentía que era muy pronto, que tenía que hacer otro capítulo antes de este, pero aaaah no se me ocurría otra cosa! Sentí que ya habían sido felices por mucho tiempo, ahora sufran! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, fue inspirado tanto en el manga como en la película del Diario de una pasión. Y sobre tus teorías... No todo va a ser tan bonito, voy a hacerle la vida imposible a estos dos antes de que algo bueno les pase :)**

**Los próximo capítulos tendrán bastante interacción entre los personajes al igual que mucha información, así que espero que lo disfrutes!**

Spoiler?: **Todos los personajes tendrán el aspecto del flashback del cap 108 del manga, para que se den una idea.**

Dato curioso: **Todos los nombres de personajes extra (como Lynne, Ralph, Lauda) no los inventé, cada uno están en la historia de snk!**


	18. El internado

_Departamento de Eren. __16 de agosto, 2019. 12:21pm_

**Eren**

\- ¿Qué?.- mi cabeza se levanta inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Internado? No puede estar hablando en serio. ¿Verdad?... Miro el rostro de Levi por unos segundos, está evitando mi mirada_. Hijo de puta..._

_\- _Desde hace unos años tenía la idea de inscribirte al internado, pero al observar tu conducta realmente me parecía una tontería darte una buena oportunidad como esa...

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Cómo meterme a un jodido internado sería buena idea?

-...Además de que ya ha pasado un año desde que debiste entrar, pensé que no podría mandarte a estudiar ahí pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Ya vas a dejar de ignorarme?

-... Un viejo amigo de Erwin trabaja ahí, así que nos hizo el favor de registrar tu información en el sistema de la escuela hace un mes, y para tu suerte, fuiste aceptado, te vas este domingo.

¿Qué?...¿¡QUÉ!?. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿El domingo? Eso es en unos días. No es verdad... No, no lo es. ¿Ahora resulta que tengo que ir a un jodido internado? ¿Pero que mierda le pasa? Y encima me inscribe sin consultarme antes... Esto es una broma. Una broma muy mala y jodida. Primero la puta policía me detiene por dos días por algo que no hice y luego Levi me dice que me tengo que ir a un internado. ¿Es que este día es de las malas noticias? Espero que no, porque apenas está empezando.

\- Levi... No... No puedes estar hablando en serio... Este domingo? Es en menos de cuatro días... No esperas que me quede callado y mude así de repente... ¿Verdad?...

\- Claro que no, pero no me importa. Lo harás si o si. No es cuestión de si quieres, _debes_ hacerlo.

\- P-Pero eso no es... Eso no es justo...

\- Ah? ¿No es justo?.- Levi me lanzó con una mirada asesina.- ¿Crees que es justo que me tenga que romper el culo todos los días para mantener a un idiota que está arruinando su vida lentamente? ¿Crees que es justo que apenas pueda ver a la única familia que me queda porque tengo que trabajar más de 12 horas al día? ¿Estás jodiéndome? ¿Quien coño eres tu para decidir que es justo o no? Deja de llorar y elige. Ahora. ¿Prefieres vivir en la calle porque eres tan idiota para mantenerte o irte a un internado? Decide.

Me quedo callado mirando al suelo. No tengo idea de que decir, no quiero recibir un golpe ahora. Maldición, tiene razón. Siempre la tiene. Empiezo a considerar seriamente si sería mejor idea quedarme aquí y buscarme un trabajo. Pero recuerdo a Marcel, el hermano mayor de Porco, que ahora vive de casa en casa ya que lo sacaron de la suya, no tiene trabajo fijo y es un alcohólico. Trago saliva, tengo un gran presentimiento de que así terminaré en un futuro. Me tiemblan las manos, agh, Dios ¿Porqué a mi? Antes Pieck, ahora Levi. Los dos me dan a escoger opciones muy difíciles, pero no importa el resultado, me dejan solo. Siempre lo hacen. Cierro mis ojos e intento imaginarme un mundo en donde yo funcionaria si siguiera mis estudios en ese internado. Ahora que lo pienso, la idea no se ve tan mala, pero joder, que fastidio. No me queda otra opción, al menos no una que me beneficie. Suspiro pesadamente, no hay remedio.

\- ¿Ya te decidiste? Espero que sí, porque aunque quieras quedarte aquí, te llevare al internado a patadas...

\- Esta bien.- lo interrumpo.- Iré a ese dichoso internado, me comportaré como persona decente e intentaré arreglar mi vida, contento?

Levi solo me observa por unos segundos, toma su taza de té y le da un sorbo. Si no fuera un amargado, juro que estaría sonriendo en este momento.

\- ...Nada mal. Bueno si no tienes otra objeción, deberías empezar a empacar.

.

.

Cuatro horas después, la mayoría de mis cosas ya están guardadas. No tengo muchas cosas, y la mayor parte estaban en cajas en mi closet, así que solo tenía que decidir que me llevaba y que no. Levi me obligó a que me llevara al menos tres cajas con recuerdos, yo no quería, por supuesto; pero no quería recibir otro golpe. Ni siquiera me moleste en ver el interior de las cajas, solo saqué las que tenían la fecha de 2013-2016. Los recuerdos de los últimos dos años... Puede que también haga una caja llena de ellos, esos recuerdos no están tan mal. Fiestas, borracheras, sexo... Fueron unos años muy buenos. Una leve memoria de una conversación que tuve con Pieck llega a mi mente. Sacudo la cabeza, no quiero pensar en ella ahora. Al menos no de esa manera.

Levi se fue hace una hora para ver "unas cosas que no son asunto mío" en el centro de la zona Rose. Me dijo que volvería para cenar, y que quería que tuviera todo listo porque mañana mandaremos mis cosas al dormitorio del internado. Un internado... No puedo creerlo. Todavía no me lo creo. Aaagh... Esto es increíble. Me pregunto que pasará de ahora en adelante, dejaré todo atrás... Otra vez. Parece rutina. Pero si lo pienso bien, ¿Qué dejo atrás? Pieck y Porco se fueron de aquí hace ya un año, desde entonces ninguno de los dos se ha molestado en contactarme, aunque yo tampoco lo he intentado; sigo viendo a Marcel de vez en cuando, he sido el que le ha dado un lugar para dormir los últimos meses, pero ya no sé donde ha estado estos días. A decir verdad, no tengo nadie aquí que me importe.

Pieck fue la que me mantuvo cuerdo desde que la conocí, hace tres años. Cuando empezamos a "salir", todo lo que me atormentaba desapareció. Ya no tenía pesadillas, me sentía en paz. Pero siendo completamente sincero, había algo que no... No se sentía bien. Muy en el fondo, sentía que estaba traicionando algo. Hasta el día de hoy, todavía no sé de que se trata, pero ese sentimiento me molestó durante meses. Mi relación con Pieck duró mucho tiempo, y la verdad... No me molesta mucho que se haya acabado, ya empezábamos a tener problemas todo el tiempo. No me dijo a donde se iba, solo me dijo que se iría a estudiar muy lejos de aquí. Igual Porco. Los dos desaparecieron de mi vida de la noche a la mañana. Me sentí traicionado por mucho tiempo, y en parte me sigo sintiendo así... Pero no hay remedio. Tengo que seguir avanzando.

* * *

_Estación de Tren Rose del Este__._ _20 de agosto, 2019. 5:32am_

**Eren**

Levi no dice mucho cuando me deja en la estación del tren, solo me dijo que no hiciera ninguna estupidez. Le respondí que no lo haría, pero siendo honestos, no creo que sea capaz de pasar un semestre entero sin que me suspendan al menos una vez. La estación está casi vacía, así que me tomo mi tiempo para llegar comprar el ticket hacia al norte de Rose. No hay prácticamente nadie en este lugar, excepto por un hombre que se ve algo viejo vestido con gabardina negra. Tiene una vibra como de misterio, y la verdad es que me pone muy ansioso la forma en la que me esta mirando en estos momentos; me está analizando con la mirada. Trato de ignorarlo, pero su mirada fría me da un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo...Me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién. Hago como que no sé que me está mirando y me dirijo al baño, no suelto mis pertenencias ni un segundo. Una vez ahí, me lavo la cara para intentar quitarme el sueño y tranquilizarme, pero el agua fría apenas hace efecto. Observo mi rostro en el espejo, ugh... Me veo pésimo. Tengo grandes ojeras debajo de mis ojos, y mi rostro se ve cansado. Mi cabello ha crecido desde el año pasado, la parte de atrás me llega hasta la nuca, pero la verdad es que no tengo intención alguna de cortármelo.

Cuando regreso al andén, el hombre ya no está. Un inesperado sentimiento de alivio recorre mi cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. El tren llega unos minutos después, se abren las puertas y no sale casi nadie. Justo antes de entrar, dudo por unos momentos. ¿Esto es lo que quiero? ¿Estoy listo para empezar este nuevo episodio en mi vida? ¿Debería darme la vuelta y largarme?... Antes de que me de más tiempo para seguir dudando, tomo mis cosas y subo al tren rápidamente, esperando que no me arrepienta de mi decisión.

.

El viaje duró una 3 horas y media, aunque yo lo sentí más largo, ya que me dormía y despertaba constantemente. El amanecer ya está empezando cuando salgo de la estación. Por lo que me dijo Levi, llegar al internado va a ser más fácil si voy en taxi, así que no lo pienso dos veces cuando veo el servicio de taxis que está en la calle del frente.

\- Buenos días joven, a donde quiere que lo lleve?.- preguntó el conductor mientras encendía el auto. Antes de entrar al taxi el tenía un cigarro, estuve tentado a pedirle uno, pero la verdad es que quiero dejar el vicio de un lado. Por ahora.

\- Al internado Rose, por favor.

\- Woaah. El internado? Debes ser muy inteligente para entrar ahí, no?...Siempre he querido que mi hijo vaya, pero no podemos pagarlo... Aprovecha esa oportunidad chico, no todos tienen el privilegio de ir a ese lugar.

\- C-Claro...- respondí. No estaba enterado de que el internado fuera una escuela tan...Privilegiada. Aunque siendo honesto, no investigué ni un poco sobre el lugar.

Me dedico a observar las calles de esta zona. La verdad es que es muy diferente a el este, tiene más comercios, muchos más turistas y no se ve tan... Desgastada. Puede que la parte en donde vivía era una mierda, pero no entiendo porque tiene que ser tan diferente. En menos de 10 minutos, llegamos al internado. El lugar es... Enorme. Probablemente toda una manzana. Está rodeado por unos muros de ladrillo, lo que inmediatamente me hace poner los ojos en blanco, es una estupidez. Entro por la reja de entrada, los guardias no me preguntan nada ya que (supongo) tengo aspecto de estudiante. Hay un edificio grande principal de ladrillos, que creo es en donde son las clases. A los costados hay dos edificios iguales al principal, solo que son un poco más extensos; hay unos carteles que indican que esos son los dormitorios, el de la izquierda es de los hombre y el de la derecha es el de las mujeres. Pongo los ojos en blanco otra vez, es una tontería separar los dormitorios, no es como si impidiera que los alumnos se escabullan para tener sexo en las habitaciones. Hay muy poca gente caminando por el internado a esta hora, pero supongo que en los dormitorios todos estarán despertando. Saco de mis mochila una hoja en donde Levi me escribió toda la información necesaria sobre la escuela, empiezo por buscar mi habitación, que está en el segundo piso.

Observo el largo edificio y me acerco a la entrada. Antes de que pueda entrar, siento que mi corazón se acelera y mi respiración se vuele irregular. ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿De qué tengo miedo?... Maldición ¿Qué esta mal conmigo tan de repente?... ¿Qué pasa si realmente no puedo puedo adaptarme a este lugar? Si me expulsan de este lugar... Si no logro hacer de mi vida algo mejor... Alguien tan patético como yo... ¿Podrá lograrlo?...

El sonido del timbre de la escuela me sobresalta e interrumpe mis pensamientos. Por la hora que es, de seguro es momento de tener el desayuno. Respiro profundamente antes de entrar al edificio. Subo por las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo, así no tengo que toparme con mucha gente cuando busque mi habitación. Pero no tengo suerte. El segundo piso tiene al menos 10 habitaciones, y ya hay varios chicos que están saliendo al pasillo. Bajo la mirada, me pongo el gorro de mi sudadera sobre la cabeza para que no me presten atención, pero otra vez, no tengo suerte. Todos lo chicos se me quedan viendo cuando avanzo hacia mi habitación, que fastidio...

\- ...Tienes que admitir el semestre pasado fue tu peor semestre, casi repruebas tres materias.- unos chicos están discutiendo a unos metros desde donde estoy, siento que... Esa voz... La he escuchado antes... Pero ¿en donde?

\- Connie, no seas idiota, tu reprobaste cuatro y tuviste que hacer clases complementarias todo el verano, y apenas pudiste pasar dos!- exclamó el chico más alto. Esa voz... Es lo mismo... Siento que la he escuchado antes... ¿Qué mierda?...

\- C-Callate Jean! Tu solo espera y verás que te superaré!...- No puede ser. Mi suerte no puede ser tan... Mierda. Jean...Connie... Después de todo este tiempo... ¿Cómo es esto posible?...

\- Ya verem- el hombro de Jean golpea el mío cuando pasa a mi lado junto con Connie, no sé si fue su culpa o la mía, pero no me importa. Mantengo la cabeza baja y sigo mi camino, no quiero tener problemas mi primer día aquí.- Oye, idiota, discúlpate.

Me detengo enseguida cuando me sujeta el hombro, ¿De verdad tengo que pasar por esto solo por que nuestros hombros se golpearon?

\- No me ignores imbécil, discúlpate ahora mismo o...

\- ¿O qué?-digo con voz firme, puede que sea Jean, pero esta idiota si cree que puede hablarme así. Mantengo mi vista en el suelo, no creo que me haya reconocido. Oh bueno, si ese es el caso...

-...Te golpearé! No sabes con quien te metes!.- me grita y me volteo. A la mierda. No lo voy a golpear, voy a aplicar una antigua pero bastante útil técnica que una chica callada me enseñó a golpes hace unos años.

\- No has cambiado nada Jean, después de tanto tiempo...- me acerco a el con la cabeza agachada, no quiero que se entere de quien soy todavía.

\- Eeeh!? Tu quien mier- no dejo que termine la oración. Su puño ya estaba hacia mi dirección, así que lo tomo por la muñeca con una mano, y con la otra empujo su pecho hacia atrás lo suficiente para que pierda el equilibrio cuando le doy una patada en las piernas. Cae irremediablemente al suelo, nuestros miradas se encuentran por unos segundos antes de que desvíe la mirada rápidamente. Sonrío ligeramente al ver el resultado de esa técnica que tanto me hizo sufrir en el pasado. Puedo escuchar en mi mente como esa chica fría me reprime por haberlo hecho mal.

\- No puedes ganarme en una pelea, ni aunque que lo intentes.- digo con ligero desdén en la voz. El gorro de mi sudadera ya no me cubre la cabeza, y me aparto el cabello del rostro. La cara atónita de Connie me observa con la boca abierta. Parece que se quedo sin palabras. Vaya, no esperaba eso.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta Jean desde el suelo. Ahora que lo observo bien, tiene el pelo mucho más largo que antes. Ja, mira quien habla...

\- No puede ser...¡¿Eren!?- pregunta Connie levantando la voz. Se agacha para ayudar a Jean, pero su mirada está fija en mi. Me estoy empezando a incomodar, no quiero llamar tanto la atención...

Así que después de un intercambio de miradas, sin decir nada me dirijo a mi habitación, no sin antes tomar mis cosas. Maldición, mi suerte... Cada día va de mal en peor! No llevo ni un día aquí y ya causé problemas. Aunque siendo honesto, realmente no fue mi culpa... Llego a la última habitación del piso, la número 508. Tiene un pizarrón de gis en la puerta como todos los demás, pero hay algo escrito en el que me deja paralizado por unos segundos.

\- Debes estar bromeando...- digo en voz baja. Al otro lado de la puerta se escucha la voz de un chico que no había oído desde hace años. Suena asustada y algo apurada. El sonido de unos libros se cayendo alteran mucho más a la voz que voy reconociendo cada vez más.

\- Jean! Te dije que si te metías en otra pelea, el profesor Shadis te iba a castigar...- exclama un chico rubio algo bajo mientras abre la puerta. Su grandes ojos azules me observan por un segundo antes de detenerse por completo. Esos ojos... Me traen infinidad de recuerdos de mi infancia. Nuestras miradas permanecen fijas por lo que me parecen horas. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de abrir la boca por la impresión. No sé cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que el habla.

\- ¿Eren?.- pregunta con voz queda antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

\- ¿Armin?

* * *

_D__ormitorio de chicas, habitación 407. __20 de agosto, 2019. 8:56am. _

**Historia**

Me suelto el cabello cuando termino de limpiar mi habitación. Bueno, mi habitación y la de Annie. Ella salió a _trabajar_ hace unas horas. O eso quiere que crea. Sé desde que llegó que realmente no se va a trabajar, sino a juntarse con los chicos de la escuela para hacer sabe Dios que. Siendo franca, no me importa en lo absoluto lo que haga fuera o dentro de los dormitorios, pero últimamente se ve tan... Triste. Agotada de todo. Annie siempre ha sido una persona solitaria, apenas habla conmigo, pero tengo el leve presentimiento que algún día va a... Desaparecer. Sacudo mi cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos.

_Basta Historia, piensa positivo. Sé positiva!._ Ugh, esto de ser una persona más positiva se me da muy mal. He intentado ver el lado bueno de estar en este jodido lugar, lo cual ha funcionado un poco, pero el peso del rumor que se extendió el semestre pasado todavía recae sobre mi silenciosamente. En los días que he estado aquí, nadie lo ha mencionado, pero yo lo he sentido... Como todos me juzgan. Hipócritas...

\- Kris- Perdón, Historia!.- la voz de Ymir me sobresalta.- Abreme! Tengo noticias!

Siento dolor en las palmas de mis manos... Me estaba enterrando las uñas sin darme cuenta. Uff... Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Antes de abrir la puerta, me veo el rostro en el espejo de mi tocador. Vaya, no me veo tan irritada. Intento poner una sonrisa, una pequeña; pero sé que Ymir verá a través de mi y sabrá que no estoy de humor. Ella es la única persona que me conoce, no es amable conmigo porque soy bonita, o es condescendiente. Bueno, ella y otra persona que ya no es bienvenida en mi mente.

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con una Ymir seria, no me saluda cuando entra a la habitación, solo se va directamente a sentarse en la mesa de mi escritorio. Me observa fijamente por unos segundos, analizándome. Al instante me siento irritada por su mirada. Me recuerda a esas personas que me miran cada vez que entro al comedor o cuando camino por el internado, o en los pasillos, o en cualquier puto lado. Fui una tonta al pensar que ella vería enseguida que no estoy de humor.

\- ¿Qué quieres Ymir? ¿Ya dejaste de equivocarte con mi nombre cada vez que me hablas? Ya ha pasado un año.- digo un poco más brusca de lo que quería.

\- Estuve cuatro años pensando en ti como en Krista, no Historia. Perdóname si me equivoco. Sé que estás de mal humor, de que el simple hecho de estar aquí te enferma, pero no tienes que hablarme de esa manera, sabes que no es mi culpa.- me dice Ymir con voz firme. Aah..

-...Perdón Ymir. Es que... Últimamente me he sentido tan estresada por como me ven los demás...

\- Historia, no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto, eres técnicamente la reina de la escuela! Esas personas solo tienen envidia y no saben cuando cerrar la boca.- me dice para que me sienta mejor, pero no tiene efecto. En lo absoluto. Es más, creo que estoy más enojada que antes. Es algo que cualquiera que realmente no entiende diría. Intento tranquilizarme, no quiero pelearme con ella, pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan... Fastidiada. Voy a tener que fingir que me estoy bien. Otra vez.

-... Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Claro que la tengo! Créeme! Esos idiotas tendrán su merecido tan pronto cuando se lo digamos a Reiner!

\- Oh, no metamos a Reiner en esto. No otra vez, ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó el baile del año pasado? Fue un completo desastre que le dijeras que unos idiotas estaban molestándonos. Le dieron una paliza.

\- Pero esta vez será diferente! Reiner se ha hecho más fuerte en el último año, ya verás!

-... No hay remedio contigo, verdad?

\- Ya sabes que no, todo sea por ti! Mi reina Historia!.- exclama acercándose a mi y envolviendo mis hombros con su brazo. _¿Reina Historia? _

\- Oye Ymir, ¿No tenías unas noticias que contarme?.- pregunto apartándome un poco de ella. Desde que llegué ha estado muy pegada a mi, y la verdad es que me incomoda un poco...

\- Ah si! Estaba en el edificio principal cerca de la sala de maestros cuando escuché al profesor Shadis hablar sobre un nuevo estudiante llegando este año.

\- ¿Pero no hay siempre nuevos estudiantes cada año?

\- No hablo de los de primero, hablo de un chico nuevo que va a entrar a segundo año, el mismo que nosotras, bastante inusual, ¿No crees?. Normalmente no aceptan a los alumnos en segundo año...Supongo que tuvo que pagar mucho más para que pudiera estudiar, eso, o tiene contactos.

\- Seguro que sí, pero ¿Porqué me lo cuentas?. No es como si esta persona le importemos en lo absoluto. ¿No?

-... No sé como decirte esto...

\- ¿Qué es, Ymir?

\- Es que esta persona es...

El sonido del segundo timbre del desayuno la interrumpe. Ahora solo tengo media hora para desayunar, mierda. Sin darle tiempo a Ymir para que me hable más del nuevo estudiante, me dirijo al clóset y me cambio de ropa. Tengo que desayunar rápido antes de ir a la biblioteca a ayudar a Petra. Si, Petra; no sabía nada de ella desde que me había ido del orfanato, y sobra decir que me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando la encontré aquí, trabajando en la biblioteca de la escuela. No me dió muchos detalles del porqué ya no trabajaba ahí, pero me dijo que quería cambiar un poco su área de trabajo, lo que me parece genial, me encanta tenerla como compañera de trabajo, me hace los fines de semana menos miserables.

\- Perdón Ymir, me tengo que ir ya si quiero llegar temprano a la biblioteca, nos vemos más tarde si?.- digo mientras me maquillo levemente. Ella solo me observa callada.

-...No creo que nos veamos hoy, voy a salir con los chicos al bar, y supongo que tu no vas a ir...- dice en voz baja.

La veo desde el reflejo del pequeño espejo de tocador, y un poco de culpa llena mi pecho. Han sido tantas las veces que he rechazado una salida a tomar que ya no se molesta en preguntar. Mientras me cepillo el cabello, pienso en los pros y contras de salir a beber un día antes de que empiecen las clases. Hay más razones por las que no debería, pero por el otro lado, han sido años desde que he salido con alguien que no sea Ymir. Supongo que no hará mucho daño cambiar la rutina un poco, para variar.

\- Creo que... Creo que no sería mala idea que te acompañe esta vez.- digo volteando en su dirección. Una gran sonrisa llega a su rostro y no puedo evitar sonreír también.

\- Claro que no! ¿Ya sabes donde es?

\- En el bar que esta detrás de la plaza, cierto?.- pregunto. No puedo creer que realmente estoy considerando esto...

\- Si! A las 6, no llegues tarde. Te estaremos esperando en la barra.- me dice antes de darme un beso en la cabeza. Antes de salir de la habitación me dice.- Ponte más bonita cuando vayas, bueno, ya eres hermosa, pero te presentaré a un chico que no creo que conozcas.

\- Ymir! Ya hablamos de eso!.- exclamo con el rostro algo sonrojado por los recuerdos de hace unos meses.

Su risa resuena en toda la habitación antes de que salga al pasillo. Suspiro, debería de salir de aquí ya o se me hará más tarde.

.

.

Cuando entro por la puerta de la biblioteca ya voy 15 minutos tarde. Esto se verá reflejado en el poco sueldo que recibo semanalmente. No veo a Petra por ninguna parte, lo que no se si me preocupa o me relaja. Como no hay nadie, dejo mis cosas detrás del mostrador y me siento en la silla a esperarla. Por enésima vez en este semana, observo detalladamente la biblioteca. Es como cualquier biblioteca que uno vería en las películas, grande y con bastante libreros con todo tipo de categorías necesarias para un estudiante, pero hay algo en este lugar que... Aaah... Como lo explico... Me hace sentir tan nostálgica... Me hace sentir segura. Puedo estar aquí por horas y no me importaría...

-...toria... Historia!.- Petra me sacude el hombro. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba a mi lado.

\- L-Lo siento, Petra...- digo algo avergonzada. No es necesario decir que no es la primera vez que me pasa.

\- No te preocupes, es lo normal, sobre todo después de la noticia.- me dice sentándose a mi lado. _¿Qué? ¿Cuál noticia? _

\- Uhm... ¿De qué noticia hablas?.- pregunto. _¿Es la misma que me dijo Ymir? _

\- ¿Eh? ¿Todavía no lo sabes? Yo pensé que... En este punto ya lo sabías...

\- Es... ¿Es sobre el nuevo estudiante que me comentó Ymir?.- los ojos se hacen más amplios al escuchar mi pregunta, pero se ve como... Preocupada?

\- Si, es sobre el...- se ve muy nerviosa. _¿Qué demonios? _

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre esta persona? Tu e Ymir parece que saben algo que yo debería saber.- digo con voz un poco demandante.

\- Uhm... Si, tienes razón... Bueno, no sé si debería ser yo la que te diga esto pero... Esta persona es...

\- Historia!.- grita la voz de un chico que conozco desde que era niña.

_\- _Reiner? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿No es tu día libre del entrenamiento?.- pregunto cuando Reiner llega al mostrador agitado.

\- Si pero... Ymir me dijo que ibas a salir con nosotros esta noche... Y bueno...

\- Uh?.- pregunto un poco confundida. Volteo a mi alrededor, Petra ya no está aquí. _Que raro..._

\- Me preguntaba si podría acompañarte después de que salgas de trabajar, Ymir me dijo que no conoces mucho esa zona de la ciudad, así que pensé que... .- dice nervioso. Creo que tiene razón, y la verdad es que no tengo problema alguno con eso. Decido terminar con su miseria y asiento con la cabeza.

\- Me parece bien, salgo de aquí a las 5, pero tengo que regresar al dormitorio para cambiarme. Espérame en la entrada a las 5:30.

\- E-Esta bien! Bueno, tengo que regresar al dormitorio, suerte en el trabajo! Nos vemos más tarde!.- dice antes de dirigirse a la puerta del edificio.

\- Nos vemos!.- exclamo. Se despide con la mano y me sonríe ampliamente. Se lo regreso con una pequeña sonrisa sincera. Debo admitir que Reiner es bastante atractivo, y el hecho de salir con el no me parece mala idea. Este día va a ser interesante.

* * *

**Eren por fin va al internado, pero parece que esta escuela tiene más sorpresas de lo que esperaba. Hoy empieza una nueva etapa en la vida de nuestros protagonistas, se enfrentarán a dramas, prejuicios, triángulos amorosos e incluso tendrán problemas con la policía! Esperemos que todo vaya bien para esos dos...**

.

**Holaaa! Primero que nada: Feliz Navidad! Espero que se la pasen muy bonito con sus familias este día, y también que hayan tenido una bonita Noche Buena! El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido desde que empecé el fic, y muchísimas gracias a todos los que lo han estado leyendo cada semana! **

**Este es el último capítulo del año, así que espero que lo disfruten. ****El próximo capítulo ya esta listo para ser publicado así que no se preocupen!**

**Gracias por leer!**

.

*Feliz cumpleaños a Levi Ackerman!*


	19. Reencuentro?

_Dormitorio de chicos, habitación 508. 20 de agosto, 2019. 8:56am. Unos minutos antes._

**Eren**

\- ¿Armin?.- pregunto atónito. Tiene el cabello mucho más corto, aunque sigue siendo un chico de estatura baja. No tengo idea de que hacer en este momento, y mi suerte no puede ser tan mierda. La misma habitación...

\- Eren!.- exclaman Connie y Jean al mismo tiempo. Se acercan a donde estamos nosotros. Tres pares de ojos me observan fijamente, esperando que abra la boca, pero no tengo palabras. Y no ayuda que lo demás no digan nada. Después de unos segundos junto el valor para decir lo único que se me viene a la mente:

\- Uhm... Bueno... ¿Entramos a la habitación?.- pregunto con voz calmada, aunque por dentro estoy temblando por los nervios.

La habitación de Armin (que hoy también será mía) es bastante amplia, más de lo que anticipaba. Hay dos camas individuales, cada una en diferentes costados. Hay dos escritorios, no son muy grandes, solo una persona podría sentarse y sería más que suficiente. Hay dos pequeños libreros, uno para cada uno; el de Armin está completamente lleno de libros de todo tipo. Su lado de la habitación tiene posters de mapas mundi, y fotos suyas con sus padres explorando bosques y acampando. Al ver una foto de un increíble atardecer, cientos de recuerdos de exploraciones llegan a mi mente...

.

.

_\- Eren! Es por aquí, vamos!_

Ese día Armin me había llevado a buscar una zona en las afueras de Shinganshina que según un libro que tenían sus padres, es un hermoso lago que muy pocas personas visitan debido a su larga distancia entre la ciudad y su ubicación. Eran las vacaciones de verano, así que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer nuestras exploraciones, Mikasa no pudo ir porque viajó a la zona María con su familia, creo que fue la última vez antes de que sus padres desaparecieran. Pero esa es una historia para otra ocasión. Faltaban unos minutos para el atardecer y Armin quería llegar al lugar lo más rápido posible para observar el panorama. Llevábamos más de 2 horas buscando el lago, yo estaba agotado, había tenido que ayudar a Armin a subir por el monte bastantes veces, pero el sabía que no me rendiría sin antes encontrarlo.

\- _¿Estás seguro que esta vez no es un foso? La última vez casi morimos..._

\- _Estoy completamente seguro! Solo hay que seguir unos 10 metros más..._

Después de caminar dichos metros, lo que vimos nos dejó con la boca abierta. El lago era enorme, probablemente más de 30 metros de longitud. El panorama era... Muchos más de lo que esperábamos. Fue increíble. El atardecer se veía hermoso, cientos de rayos anaranjados y rosados manchaban el cielo, y las nubes se veían suaves como el algodón y todo se reflejaba en el gran lago. No creo que vuelva a ver algo así otra vez en mucho tiempo. Nos quedamos absortos por el hermoso paisaje, creo que nunca habíamos estado tan callados. No sé en que momento Armin había sacado una vieja cámara y le tomo una foto, que me dijo que la revelaría más tarde. Nos sentamos en la orilla del lado para seguir disfrutando de la preciosa vista. Después de lo que me parecieron horas, abrí la boca:

\- _Sabes Armin..._

\- _Uh?_

\- _Si el mundo se ve así de hermoso en esta pequeña ciudad, ¿No crees que lo sería aun más en el resto del mundo?_.- pregunté seriamente, aunque parecía que estaba divagando.

\- _Yo creo que si, los libros muestran todo tipo de lugares tan increíbles... Oye Eren..._

\- _Si?_

\- _Cuando seamos más grandes, hay que explorar el mundo exterior!._\- me sugirió con una sonrisa amplia. Sus ojos se veían llenos de vida, brillaban.

\- _Si! Hay que hacerlo!_.- respondí con una sonrisa igual de amplia.

\- _Es una promesa! No hay vuelta atrás!_

.

.

-...ren... Eren!

\- Uh?

Mi mente regresa poco a poco a la realidad. No me había dado cuenta de que estaban en frente de mi, y mucho menos de que me estaban hablando. Los tres me miran con curiosidad y preocupación, la verdad es que me están haciendo más nervioso de lo que esperaba. Por supuesto ¿Cómo iba a saber que después de tanto tiempo, los encontraría en la misma escuela? El país si que es pequeño.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálido...- pregunta Connie preocupado.

\- ¿Qué? No... Estoy bien, es solo que... Verlos aquí es...

\- Inesperado ¿No?.- dice Jean rascándose la nuca. Vaya, su cabello si que está largo... Pero quien soy yo para hablar.

\- S-Si... Han pasado...

\- Cinco años.- dice Armin. Nuestras miradas se intercambian, sin saber que decir. Yo me recuesto en la que será mi cama a partir de ahora, miro hacia el techo. Esto es, sin duda, incómodo. ¿Cómo mierda empiezo una conversación con ellos?

_"Ah hola chicos, perdón por no contactarlos estos cinco años, pensé que no les importaba una mierda, pero esta bien! No hay rencor!"_

Imposible. No no no y no. Jamás.

\- Uhm... Eren?.- pregunta Armin en voz baja.

\- Si?.- me incorporo sobre la cama.

\- ¿Te parece bien si hablamos del porqué no sabemos nada uno del otro desde hace 5 años?.- pregunta cuidadosamente.

Vaya. ¿Quiere hablar de eso? _¿Quiero yo hablar de eso?_. Si y no, pero no tengo razones por las que no debería. Al menos, no muchas. Si acceso a hablar, muchas verdades que me he guardado durante los años saldrán a la luz, y no estoy muy seguro si quiero hablar de eso. Mi segunda opción es solo decir parte de la verdad, así protejo mis sentimientos egoístas. No me parece mal idea, pero no quiero que su imagen que tienen de mí sea la equivocada. Aaaagh... Esto es tan complicado...

-...No veo porqué no deberíamos hacerlo. ¿Qué quieren saber?.- pregunto quitándole un poco de importancia a la situación.

\- Pues queremos saber que fue de ti después de lo que pasó en el orfanato! Las noticias no daban muchos detalles! Pensábamos que habías muerto!.- exclamó Connie en voz muy alta. Puede que sea solo yo, pero parece que sus ojos están brillosos. _¿Qué?_

_\- _Uhm... ¿De qué hablas? ¿Pensaron que estaba muerto? Eso es ridículo...

\- Tiene razón Connie, no exageres.- replica Jean.- En las noticias hablaron que hubo dos sobrevivientes, pero no te mostraron. No nos notificaron hasta que regresamos a la escuela que estabas bien. El profesor Shadis nos lo dijo.

\- ¿En serio? Y... ¿Porqué no me contactaron?

\- Queríamos hacerlo, pero el profesor no tenía idea de dónde estabas, nos dijo que tu tutor solo le había dicho que estabas bien para que no nos preocupáramos.- respondió Jean.

\- Cierto, el señor Levi me lo dijo por llamada.- comentó Armin

\- ¿Por llamada? Pero vives cerca de la casa de Mikasa ¿No? ¿Es que ya no vives en Shinganshina?.- pregunto con mucha curiosidad. Toda esta información es más de la que esperaba saber.

\- ...No, me mudé unas semanas antes a una pequeña ciudad dentro de la zona María, te lo iba a mencionar en las cartas, pero por lo que le pasó al orfanato...-dijo Armin.- No sabía que hacer. Mikasa tampoco sabía en donde estabas, por alguna razón, el señor Levi no quería darle ningún detalle de tu ubicación, y hasta el día de hoy, no sabemos el porqué.

_Vaya._ Esto es... Increíble. Durante los últimos cinco años, pasé cada día pensando que no les importaba en lo absoluto. Intenté contactarlos durante meses, pero eventualmente me rendí. Estaba convencido que ya nuestra amistad se había ido a la mierda, lo mismo con una chica en particular. Así que de alguna forma, rechacé todos mis sentimientos hacia estas personas. Cerré mi corazón y viví con rencor durante mucho tiempo antes de encontrarme con Pieck y Porco. Ya no quería recordarlos, solo me hacía sentir tan... Solitario. Pero esos dos me salvaron, aunque puede que ni siquiera lo sepan. Pero ellos también se fueron.

Uff... Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé. No tengo idea de cómo sentirme al respecto, ni en un millón de años me imaginé que por pura coincidencia, hoy me encontraría con mis amigos de la infancia, después de tanto tiempo. Aunque si lo pienso muy bien, con Armin no es muy sorprendente. A pesar de que me negaba a recordarlo, muy en el fondo sabía que el iba a llegar aquí. Claro, no pensé lo mismo de mí, pero así de increíble es mi suerte. La mayor parte de mi rencor desaparece lentamente, pero una parte, la más amarga, sigue ahí. Todavía hay algunas cosas que no pienso perdonar, pero no involucran a estos tres, afortunadamente.

\- ¿Y Mikasa? ¿Cómo está ella?.- pregunto para cambiar un poco de tema y aligerar el ambiente.

\- Ella pues... Todavía no sabe que estás aquí, claro, pero después del incidente, se veía mucho más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Supongo que el señor Levi le informaba sobre ti...

\- ...Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón.- digo pensativo.- ...Tengo una idea.

\- ¿En serio? Yo también.- dice Armin sonriendo. _¿Será...?_

\- ¿Es la misma que yo tengo? Si es así, ¿Cómo te gustaría sorprenderla?

\- Podríamos llamarla diciéndole que necesito que me ayude con algo en mi habitación, y tu simplemente te ofreces a ayudarla.- dice Armin entusiasmado. El ambiente de la conversación cambió drásticamente, Jean y Connie nos ven como si nos hubieran salido dos cabezas.

\- ¿Qué mierda están planeando ustedes dos?.- pregunta Jean. Esto será divertido.

.

Por lo que me dijo Armin, Mikasa debería de llegar aquí en cualquier momento. Han pasado dos horas desde que llegué aquí, y todo ese tiempo me lo he pasado hablando con los chicos. Me han contado todo lo que ha pasado desde que me fui, de Connie que apenas pasó su examen de admisión al internado, de como Sasha entró con una nota mucho más alta que la de Jean; Armin pudo entrar por una beca de excelencia y Mikasa, Reiner, Annie y Bertholdt, entraron por recomendaciones por su gran desempeño en una feria académica. No es necesario decir que me sentí como un completo fraude escuchando todo eso.

También me comentaron que la razón por la que el profesor Shadis está trabajando aquí es porque al entrar a la secundaria, le dieron una mejor oferta de trabajo en el internado, que Petra está trabajando en la biblioteca. Eso ya lo sabía, no específicamente aquí, pero si que trabaja en una librería, o eso me dijo Levi. Debo decir que es muy interesante como todos terminamos conectados, incluso si es por solo una persona.

Durante esas dos horas, hablamos de viejos chistes locales, nuestras travesuras y peleas. Se me había olvidado lo que era tener amigos, de los que les importas de verdad. Es reconfortante tener a personas que conocía antes en un lugar tan desconocido como lo es el internado, tengo la ventaja de que puedo preguntarles por los maestros, los extracurriculares o de las instalaciones del internado. Es bueno tener un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar otra vez, y el hecho de que mis amigos estén aquí lo hace mucho mejor.

Estamos hablamos de las posibilidades de que tengamos las mismas clases cuando alguien toca la puerta. Todos sabemos de quien se trata. Mi corazón se acelera cuando Armin se acerca a la puerta. De todas las personas que decidí olvidar, Mikasa fue la que nunca olvidé. No solo porque Levi me recordaba a ella cada vez que iba a verme, si no porque de todos, fue la única que si mantuvo contacto, a pesar de que no era constante. No tenía razones para molestarme con ella, pero algo es cierto, mientras más crecíamos menos hablábamos, pero supuse que era algo natural en las amistades a distancia.

Con una seña, Armin me indica que me coloque detrás de la puerta. Esta será un sorpresa simple, conociéndola, podría dejarme en el suelo por instinto, así que no quiero que sea una sorpresa exagerada. Jean y Connie se quedan en la cama de Armin, a mi izquierda, actuando lo más natural que pueden, aunque Connie tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara y Jean se ve algo irritado. _¿Qué le pasa a ese cara de caballo?_

\- ¿Armin? ¿Vas a abrir la puerta o no? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer después de esto... - dice mientras Armin abre la puerta, ella no entra mucho en la habitación, ya que está observando a Jean y Connie, dándome la espalda. _Perfecto..._\- ¿Jean? ¿Connie? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Uhm... Bueno...- dice Connie con voz nerviosa. _Cálmate!_

\- Si ellos están aquí para ayudarte, ¿Porqué me llamaste?.- pregunta con curiosidad. _Improvisa, vamos, tu puedes Armin!_

\- Bueno, es que también quería mostrarte algo... dice Armin, llevándola hacia el fondo de la habitación. _Es mi momento..._

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es?...

\- ¿Todavía sigues usando esa bufanda, Mikasa?.- pregunto tapándole los ojos desde atrás, una técnica simple, pero efectiva. Estoy esperando una reacción defensiva brutal, pero no puedo estar más sorprendido cuando unos segundos después siento unas pocas lágrimas caer por su rostro.-...¿Mikasa?

Sin decir una palabra y con la cabeza baja, se voltea hacia mi dirección, me observa el rostro por unos segundos y me abraza. Cuando lo hace un sentimiento de calidez llena mi cuerpo. Me siento... Nostálgico. Si no fuera porque la conociera, no sabría que este abrazo es su forma de decirme "Te extrañé". Ahora estoy más alto que ella, así que la abrazo y apoyo mi barbilla sobre su cabeza. La verdad, no sé que reacción esperaba de ella, pero esto es la mayor cantidad de sentimientos que ella ha demostrado enfrente de otras personas que no son Armin y yo. Hablando de el, está observando la escena en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa. Me pregunto como les fue a estos dos antes de que llegara al internado. Echo un vistazo a los otros dos, Jean parece que está sacando fuego por los ojos y Connie está tomando unas fotos de nosotros.

\- ¿Mikasa?.- pregunto suavemente. Ella se separa de mi y me mira; sus ojos negros están ligeramente hinchados, se sonroja y oculta la mitad de su rostro en la bufanda que le di hace casi 10 años. Con los pulgares, le limpio las lágrimas.- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Si... Perdóname.- se disculpa en voz baja. Intenta recomponerse y lo consigue, de los tres, es la mejor en manejar sus emociones- No esperaba encontrarte aquí, sobre todo después lo que me dijo Levi sobre el arresto...

\- ¿Arresto?.- preguntan los demás al mismo tiempo. _Mierda._ Le doy una mirada a Mikasa diciéndole que no he hablado de eso con ellos. Ahora tendré que dar una explicación, genial.

\- No es nada importante.- respondo con voz convincente. Siento sus miradas interrogativas en mi espalda. Mikasa se da cuenta en la situación en la que estoy metido y decide no decir nada más al respecto.

\- ¿De qué están hablan-

\- No es nada Connie.- lo interrumpe.- De verdad, no es nada que deba preocuparles. Se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a la ciudad, Eren...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos más tarde? Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- C-Claro.- vaya, que demandante, pero esa es Mikasa.

Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y suspiro, ojalá no fuera tan buena manejando sus emociones, da la impresión de una persona fría. Un silencio incómodo llena la habitación cuando me vuelvo a sentar en mi cama. Armin está sentado en la silla del escritorio, abre un cajón y saca una bolsa llena de latas de refresco.

-...Bueno... ¿Quieren algo de tomar?.- pregunta Armin. Todos decimos que si.

Gracias a esas bebidas, el ambiente se relajó bastante. Pero por alguna razón, Jean está siendo un poco más grosero de lo normal desde que Mikasa se fue, me pregunto que le pasa. Hemos estado hablando por horas, pero no me podría importar menos, estar con ellos es muy divertido. Incluso me ayudaron a desempacar algunas de mi cajas que habían llegado unos días antes que yo. La razón por la que Armin no sabía de quien eran esas cajas es porque no me moleste en escribir mi nombre en ninguna de ellas. Sin darme cuenta, ya son las 4 cuando terminamos de desempacar. El tiempo si que pasa rápido.

-... Y esa es la historia de como mi madre terminó de romperme el brazo.- dice Connie. No pude evitar reírme por toda la historia, es increíble.

\- Esa fue una buena historia Connie.- comentó Armin desde el suelo, está recostado porque no lo dejamos sentarse en ninguna cama.- Solo espero que sea verdad.

\- Claro que lo es! No es imposible que eso pase!

\- Ya lo sé, pero ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que tenías una fisura y tu mamá te haya golpeado en voleibol justamente en esa herida por accidente? Eso es raro...

\- Lo dice el que se rompió la espinilla subiendo las escaleras...

-...¿Saben lo que es raro? Que Krista ahora se llame Historia, eso si que es muy raro.- dice Jean recostándose en la cama de Armin.

Ojalá no estuviera tomando refresco, porque al escuchar ese nombre casi me atraganto. Empiezo a toser como loco, dios mío, no puedo parar. Armin inmediatamente se levanta del suelo para darme palmadas en la espalda. Cuando ya me calmé, los demás me observan extraño.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- pregunta Jean

\- S-si ... estoy bien.- respondo respirando profundamente. No sé si lo hago porque casi me atraganto o porque escuchar el nombre de Historia me pone nervioso. Tal vez los dos.

\- No sabías que Kris- Historia está estudiando aquí ¿Cierto?

\- No lo mencionaste.

\- ...Ah sí! Ustedes dos eran novios cuando éramos niños, ¿verdad?.- pregunta Connie inocentemente. _No tienes ni idea... _

-...Si...

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo están los dos ahora?

-...Realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

\- ¿Porqué? No me digas que... ¿Ustedes termina-

\- Connie.- lo interrumpe Armin con una mirada seria, luego me mira a mi.- Eren, ¿Estás bien?

\- Uh? Uhm, sí ... Es solo que ... No terminamos en buenos términos ... No hemos hablado ni nos hemos visto desde que se mudó, así que ...

\- Vaya, eso debió de ser duro, lo siento.- dice Connie disculpándose.

\- Si... Pero siendo sincero... Ya lo superé...- digo para que dejemos de hablar el tema. _Han pasado cinco años desde que no la veo, por supuesto que ya la superé... O eso creo..._

\- Bueno, si no quieres hacer las cosas más incómodas, te sugiero que la evites, aunque es considerada prácticamente una reina en todo el internado.- me dice Jean estirando los brazos.- Ya me voy, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de mañana...

\- Espera, ¿Cómo es eso de que es considerada una reina?.- pregunto bastante confundido.

\- ¿No recuerdas Eren? Esa chica es preciosa, es bastante popular entre los chicos.- me responde. Algo de lo que dijo hace que sienta celos surgir levemente en mi interior. _¿Qué te pasa Eren? Ya la superaste!..._

\- Muy cierto! Ojalá la gente no fuera tan mala con ella, sobre todo después del falso rumor.- dice Connie levantándose de la cama.- Yo también me voy, quiero tomar una siesta. Nos vemos chicos!

-...Espera!.- exclamo, pero me ignora. El silencio se siente en la habitación, si que estuvimos hablando bastante. Me recuesto en mi cama, estoy algo cansado desde que llegué, así que no creo que una pequeña siesta no me venga mal. Pero tengo que preguntar una cosa antes de eso.- ¿Armin?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Cuál es ese falso rumor del que hablaba Connie?.- pregunto mirando el techo. Unos segundos después Armin se levanta del piso, agarra unos libros de su librero y se dirige a la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?

-...Sé que no te va a gustar oír esto, pero no me corresponde a mi contarte esa historia. Deberías de preguntarle a ella para que sepas que realmente pasó. Me voy a la biblioteca, tardaré bastante, así que no me esperes. Nos vemos.- me dice saliendo de la habitación. Otra vez estoy solo.

Sigo observando el techo cuando el sueño domina mi cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta del sueño que tengo, supongo que es lo normal, ya que me levanté a las cuatro de la mañana. Decido que voy a dormir unas horas antes de salir a la ciudad, se me antojó una cerveza desde que Armin nos ofreció refresco, pero el sueño es más potente que eso en este momento. Cierro mis ojos esperando que esta vez no tenga pesadillas.

* * *

_Internado Rose, entrada principal. 20 de agosto, 2019. 5:28pm._

**Historia**

No llevo mucho tiempo en la entrada cuando Reiner se reúne conmigo. Está vestido con una camiseta negra y jeans oscuros. Se ve... Guapo. Muy guapo. Siento que voy vestida muy casual a su lado, ya que llevo puesto un short a la cintura, un crop top de manga larga y unos converse. El me dice que no me veo nada mal, y por una vez, me dejo creer que es cierto. Durante el trayecto hablamos de cualquier cosa, desde nuestros gustos hasta nuestras metas para este año escolar. Ahora que lo veo, Reiner es tofo lo que uno clasificaría como "encantador". No sé que fue lo que hizo que no me diera cuenta de eso hasta ahora, pero debo admitir que no me molesta para nada la atención que me está dando en estos momentos.

Después de unos 20 minutos caminando llegamos al bar. Es un bar moderno, así que hay bastante gente. De manera educada, Reiner me toma de la cintura suavemente para llevarme directamente a la barra, abriéndome el paso entre la gente. Un poco antes de llegar veo a Ymir hablando con un chico que jamás había visto. No es muy alto (aunque siendo sinceros, todos son más altos que yo), es rubio y su cabello está peinado hacia atrás. Tiene cara de pocos amigos, y se me hace difícil decir si ese es su rostro naturalmente o solo no quiere estar aquí.

\- Historia! Si viniste!.- exclama Ymir cuando me acerco a ella con Reiner a mi lado. Ve con ojos celosos la mano de Reiner en mi cintura pero no dice nada al respecto.- Bueno Historia, te presento a Porco Galliard, un amigo mío de mi clase de arquitectura.

\- Mucho gusto.- digo amablemente. _Aaah... Por eso no lo había visto antes... Vaya..._

\- Igualmente.- me dice casi murmurando. No parece que esté interesado en tener una conversación conmigo, si ese es el caso, entonces yo tampoco voy a intentarlo.

\- Oye Ymir, ¿No ha llegado Bertholdt?.- pregunta Reiner antes de ofrecerme una silla.

\- No, le mande un mensaje para avisarle que ya estamos aquí, pero sigue insistiendo en traer a Annie.

\- ¿En serio? Pero si ayer hablé con el sobre eso...

\- Pues parece que no sirvió de nada, pero no te preocupes, vendrá solo, ya sabes como es Annie.- dice Ymir quitándole importancia.- Hannes!

\- ¿Lo de siempre, Ymir?.- pregunta uno de nuestros favoritos baristas, Hannes. Lleva trabajando aquí un poco antes de que entráramos en la escuela. Ymir lo conoció una noche que decidió que se emborracharía hasta caerse, y desde entonces, hizo que fuera más fácil pedir bebidas siendo menor de edad. El nos dió un contacto de un lugar donde falsificaban identificaciones, Ymir no dudó dos veces; claro, me obligó a que hiciera la mía para que saliera con ella más seguido.

\- Ya sabes que si, pero agrega otra cerveza.- dice guiñándome un ojo. _Ay Ymir..._

En menos de 10 minutos, Hannes ya tiene la orden lista; dos cervezas, una sangría y una margarita. Como el gerente está presente, todos tenemos que mostrar nuestras identificaciones falsas. Todos brindamos. Pruebo la cerveza... No sabe tan mal como esperaba. Podría tomar varias esta noche. _Ni se te ocurra Historia, mañana tienes clase... _Callo la pequeña voz en mi cabeza pidiendo otra cerveza. Esta noche voy a divertirme.

_._

_._

\- Dame otras dos cervezas, Hannes!.- exclama Ymir en voz muy alta. Ha pasado una hora desde que llegué, y ya voy por mi tercera cerveza.

Al principio de la noche me dije a mi misma que no debería tomar tanto, pero al ver a Ymir tan feliz me hizo querer divertirme como ella. Reiner ha sido nuestro chaperón, ya que Porco se ha ido al otro lado de la barra, pero no podría importarme menos; tengo suficiente con Ymir y Reiner. Se me había olvidado lo divertido que era estar con ellos. Los dos se fueron al fondo del bar para hacer unas cosas, y me dejaron aquí. Observo el bar; se ve muy lleno para ser domingo. Por la puerta entran varias personas, y a lado de un chico con sudadera al que no puedo ver la cara, veo a Bertholdt. Lo saludo con la mano para que se acerque a donde estoy. Se ve... Decaído. Algo pasó con Annie, estoy segura, pobre.

\- ¿Estás bien, Bertholdt?.- pregunto arrastrando un poco las palabras. Me preocupa como se debe sentir en estos momentos, después de todo, entiendo lo que es que te rechacen. O que simplemente te ignoren.

\- Si, estoy bien, es solo que... Tuve una pelea con Annie...- me dice en voz baja. Se ve muy triste...

-...Ya te preocupes, mañana podrás seguir hablando con ella.- digo con una pequeña sonrisa, para animarlo aunque sea un poco.

\- No creo que pueda hacerlo... Esta vez fue diferente...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Parece que ella...

\- BERTHOLDT!.- gritan Ymir y Reiner desde el fondo del bar. Se acercan rápidamente para saludar a su viejo amigo, que parece que no quiere estar aquí. Me da pena.

\- Vamos a bailar Berth!.- grita Ymir arrastrando las palabras y agarrándolo de las manos.

\- Ymir yo no...

\- No me rezongues! Vamos!.- dice llevándoselo a la bailar en el medio del bar. La música no es necesariamente para bailar, así que se ve algo ridícula. Berth me mira pidiendo ayuda, pero le doy una mirada diciéndole "Relájate, olvídate y disfruta", que ha sido mi mantra toda la noche. Parece que me entendió, porque empezó a bailar con Ymir. No puedo evitar soltar una risotada al ver como bailan, parecen gusanos con sal. Alguien me toca el hombro, volteo y veo a Reiner con las mejillas un poco rojas, se ve... Nervioso.

\- Erm...Historia?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?.- me pregunta extendiendo su mano hacia mi. _Con que era eso... _

\- Claro.- respondo con una sonrisa tímida. Convenientemente, la música cambia a algo más romántico. _No puede ser casualidad... _Reiner con la mirada me pide educadamente si puede tomarme de la cintura para bailar la canción, lo dejo que lo haga, después de todo, el ambiente lo requiere. Bailamos la canción lentamente, su mirada no deja la mía durante todo el baile. Mi corazón se acelera un poco y siento mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco, me pregunto si es por alcohol o por Reiner. Espero que sea la segunda opción, hace mucho tiempo que no me siento así.

\- Historia... ¿Te puedo decir algo?.- me pregunta en voz baja, su rostro está un poco cerca.

\- Claro...

-...Sabes... Um... Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo...

\- ¿Qué es, Reiner?.- pregunto un poco impaciente. Dejamos de bailar por un momento. Sus ojos me miran, se ven nerviosos, pero al ver los míos parece que se llena de valor.

-...Desde que éramos niños, Historia, he estado enamorado de ti.- dice antes de besarme suavemente en los labios.

_Eh?. _De todo lo que pensaba que me iba a decir, esto es lo que menos esperaba. Tan pronto como me besó, pensé que iba a rechazarlo, pero me sorprendo a mi misma cuando correspondo el beso. Lo beso cuidadosamente, ya que no conozco su boca. Es algo... Diferente. Muy diferente. Han pasado años desde que besé a alguien, específicamente, 5 años. _Deja de pensar, Historia disfrútalo..._ dice la pequeña voz en mi cabeza. Pero algo anda mal...

No siento nada, absolutamente nada. Al besarlo, pensé que sentiría mariposas en el estómago, y que mi corazón se aceleraría más, pero estoy sintiendo todo lo contrario. No sé que me pasa. Reiner me gusta lo suficiente para considerarlo atractivo y salir con el pero... Hay algo que no...Siento que... No puedo aceptar sus sentimientos. De verdad que no. No puedo hacerlo. Yo...

Un sonido de botellas cayéndose al suelo interrumpe el momento. Al otro lado del bar, alguien acaba de voltear una mesa, más de 5 botellas están rotas y dos personas se están gritando. Parece que se van a pelear. Observo un poco mejor la escena, pero no puedo identificar quien fue el responsable... Espera, es el chico de la sudadera que vi antes! No puedo ver su rostro, pero se ve bastante joven. Tiene su mano llena de cortadas y parece que su nariz está sangrando. Apenas puedo ver su rostro pero... Voltea a su alrededor rápidamente, y por un instante, unos ojos turquesa me miran. Esos ojos... Me recuerdan a alguien. Antes de que pueda seguir analizando a esta persona, se va corriendo del bar antes de que los dueños puedan hacerle algo.

\- Vaya, esa persona si que era violenta ¿No crees, Historia?... Historia?.- me pregunta Reiner.

\- Eh? Um, si, tienes razón...- respondo apresuradamente, no estaba escuchando. Eso fue... Raro. Muy raro.

\- Historia!- Ymir llega a donde estoy junto con Berth, se ven cansados.- Creo que hay que irnos, ya van a ser las 9 y tenemos que estar en la escuela antes de que cierren la reja...

\- S-Si pero... Y tu amigo Porco?.- pregunto mirando a mi alrededor, pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

\- Ese idiota ya se fue! Vamos, ya no puedo caminar bien...

Cuando salimos del bar no hay rastro de la persona que hizo todo el desastre en el bar, como esperaba. Reiner se ofrece a llevar a Ymir en su espalda, y nadie se opone; está dormida. La noche es tranquila, a pesar de lo que pasó hace unos minutos. En el trayecto al internado, no paro de pensar en ese chico del bar, su mirada se me hacia muy familiar... Es muy extraño, porque no reconocí a esa persona. No abro la boca hasta que llegamos a la entrada principal, que ya está a punto de cerrarse. Los guardias nos dicen que solo nos estaban esperando a nosotros, y cierran la reja detrás de nosotros.

El toque de queda es a las 11pm, a partir de esa hora nadie debería estar afuera de sus dormitorios, pero se cierran las rejas una hora antes para evitar que los estudiantes salgan. Todo está muy callado en el internado, no hay casi nadie afuera de los dormitorios, así que no nos preguntan sobre Ymir. Reiner es tan amable que la lleva hasta su habitación y me acompaña al mío, que está en el primer piso. Antes de que entre a mi habitación Reiner toma mi mano suavemente para que no me vaya a ningún lado.

-... Hoy me la pase muy bien Historia.- me dice en voz baja.

\- Yo también me divertí hoy, gracias por acompañarme y por ayudar a Ymir.

\- No es nada... Historia.- me dice mirándome a los ojos fijamente.- Sé que va sonar muy apresurado pero... ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el próximo sábado?

-...Claro, no veo porque no.- dice mi boca sin permiso. _¿Qué estas diciendo Historia? Hace una hora no podías aceptar sus sentimientos y ahora vas a salir con el..._\- Tu sólo avísame a que hora nos vemos si?

\- S-Si! Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana!.- me dice antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Entro a mi habitación a oscuras, no me molesto en prender la luz. Echo un vistazo a la cama de Annie, está envuelta en sábanas, parece que está dormida profundamente. Como puedo, me desmaquillo y me pongo mi pijama. Decido que voy a leer un poco antes de dormir, pero no puedo parar de pensar en esa persona que vi en el bar. Doy vueltas en la cama hasta que el sueño domina mi cuerpo, y ya son las 12. Mañana va a ser un día bastante... Difícil de tolerar. Volveré a la rutina de ignorar los prejuicios de la gente que no se molesta en disimular su disgusto hacia mi. Si, buena forma de empezar la semana. _Sé positiva, Historia..._

Cierro mis ojos esperando que mañana no sea un día tan mierda. Sueño con un niño de ojos turquesa y pelo castaño que está leyendo un libro a mi lado.

* * *

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOO! **

**Primer capítulo del año! Son las 4am, pero eso no impide que publique un nuevo capítulo! Espero que todos tengan un increíble inicio de año nuevo! Tengo el presentimiento de que este año será muy bueno para el fic, así que estén atentos! **

**Hablando del fic, las últimas semanas han sido las más ocupadas del año y no he tenido tiempo (o inspiración) de escribir nada. Pero no se preocupen! Intentaré traerles el próximo cap para la próxima o incluso dentro de dos semanas. Espero que lo entiendan.**

**Feliz año nuevo otra vez, les deseo lo mejor y muchas gracias por leer! **


End file.
